Of Beren And Luthien (screenplay format)
by Luthien9123
Summary: The Complete Lay of Leithian


190

Of Beren and Lúthien

Screenplay by Bob Loeschner

based on the chapter "Of Beren and Lúthien"

from the book _The Silmarillion_

and other writings

by J.R.R. Tolkien

OPENING MONTAGE

SUPERIMPOSE

MAP OF BELERIAND

NARRATOR

Among the tales of sorrow and of

ruin that come down to us from the

darkness of the First Age of

Middle-earth there are yet some in

which amid weeping there is joy and

under the shadow of death light

that endures. And of these

histories most fair still in the

ears of the Elves is the tale of

BEREN and LÚTHIEN. Of there lives

was made The Lay of Leithian,

Release from Bondage, which is the

longest save one of the songs concerning the world of old; but

here the tale is told with little

song.

PINE WOODS OF SOUTHERN DORTHONION. DAY.

Narrator cont.

Beren was the son of BARAHIR. They

were descendents of Bëor, whose

family was of the first of the race

of Men to enter Beleriand. Barahir

was the lord and leader of the

families who settled in the pine

woods of southern Dorthonion.

Beren, born in the year

Four-Hundred-and-Thirty-Two, was

raised during the years of the Long

Peace, between the third and fourth

Battles of the Wars of Beleriand,

which pitted the free folk of

Middle-earth against MORGOTH, the

evil Dark Lord who sought dominion

over Middle-earth.

While in his teens, Beren became

like his father: a cunning hunter;

sword master; deadly with bow and

spear. In

Four-Hundred-and-Fifty-Five, his

skills would be put to their tests;

for Morgoth emptied his stronghold

of Angband, sending forth with his

wicked servants sudden streams of

fire through Dorthonion. Thus began

the fourth Battle of the Wars,

named in the Elven tongue the Dagor

Brachollach, the Battle of Sudden

Flames.

During this Battle, Barahir saw

Elven King FINROD FELEGUND of

Nargothrond and his soldiers became surrounded and well-outnumbered.

Barahir called upon Beren and

together gathered as many men as

they could quickly find, and with

swords and long spears the Men

carved a way of escape for the

Elves.

Morgoth won the Battle after six

months, leaving nearly all

Dorthonion a wasteland. However,

his victory was marred with the

knowledge that Felagund, Barahir,

and Beren survived. They would

later meet; and for saving them,

Felagund swore a life-long oath of

aid to Barahir and his kin. In

token, Felagund gave Barahir his

ring, a Finarfin-family heirloom

that later became known throughout

Middle-earth as the Ring of

Barahir.

Three years later, Morgoth again

attacked the Men of Dorthonion.

Although many of the women,

children and elderly fled the

settlement sometime before the

onslaught, it was no less a

massacre that left Barahir with

only twelve men. They became

Outlaws of Morgoth, refusing to

leave Dorthonion. Barahir took his

companions northeast and made a

new lair next to the hallowed lake

of Tarn-Ailuin. Unable to discover

the lair, Morgoth gave the task of

finding and destroying the Outlaws

to his most terrible servant –

SAURON.

INSIDE CAVERNS OF MENEGROTH. DAY.

Narrator cont.

Lúthien was the fairest being ever

to grace Middle-earth, or ever

shall. Blue was her raiment as the

unclouded heaven, but her eyes were

as grey as the starlit evening; her

mantle was sewn with golden

flowers, but her hair was as dark

as the shadows of twilight. As the

light upon the leaves of trees, as

the voice of clear waters, as the

stars above the mists of the world,

such was her glory and loveliness;

and in her face was a shining

light.

Born in the year of

Forty-Seven-Hundred in the Age of

the Years of the Trees of Valinor,

two long ages before the First Age

of Middle-earth, Lúthien was the

only child of Elvin-King THINGOL

and Queen MELIAN of Doriath. They

lived in the kingdom's cavernous

underground city of Menegroth, also

known as the Thousand Caves.

Thingol created the Caves to remain

out of Morgoth's reach. He sought

aid from the Dwarves of Belegost,

who were highly skilled in carving underground mansions. Melian,

however, was the main reason why

Menegroth remained out of Morgoth's

reach.

Melian was a Maia, of the race of

the Gods from Valinor. As such, for

her love of Thingol she took on

Elven-form, but with mightier

powers and stronger enchantments

than the Elves of Middle-earth, and

she was capable of seeing inside

Morgoth's mind. She also fenced in

most of Doriath with an unseen wall

of shadow and bewilderment: the

Girdle of Melian. It blocked the

view of unfriendly eyes, allowing

none to enter the kingdom without

her or Thingol's will – save one.

As Melian's child, Lúthien

inherited much of her mother's

powers, and from her learned the

wisdom and majesty of her people

in both Middle-earth and Valinor.

And while the Kingdom of Doriath

endured, its lands and Elves

throve and were mostly untouched by

the Wars of Beleriand until the

Dagor Brachollach.

Yet, even thereafter and until its

end, Doriath maintained its

peacefulness and beauty, bested

only by its Queen and Princess.

Behind the Girdle of Melian, the

flower Niphredil sprang from

Lúthien's footsteps to greet her as

she danced daily in the unmarred

glades of Doriath and sang with a

voice as keen and heart-piercing as

the morning lark that pours its

voice among the dying stars, seeing

the sun behind the walls of the

world.

MENEGROTH COURTYARD LAWN. MORNING.

Lúthien dances and hums under a couple trees of a small courtyard surrounded by walls of underground mansions. There are a couple balconies overlooking the courtyard. DAERON tries to hide behind a tree.

Luthien

I know you're there, Daeron. Why do

you attempt to be hidden and

silent? You are a minstrel, not a

spy.

Daeron comes from behind a tree holding his flute.

Daeron

I'm sorry, but it's moments like

these you inspire me. Besides, I

think "spying" is too harsh a word

for what I'm doing. I could write

a million sonnets about your grace

and beauty while I watch you dance.

Lúthien

That's sweet, and also a little

frightening. Do you stalk all your

friends?

Daeron

"Stalk"? I think I like "spy"

better. But, no, only the ones I…

Lúthien

(Interrupts, stops dancing)

Don't say it!

Daeron

I'm sorry. I just can't help it.

You're the only one I watch, and

the only one for whom my heart

yearns. I write my music only for

you.

Daeron plays some notes on his flute, but stops when Lúthien comes to him and takes his hand in hers.

Lúthien

I told you before, I cherish our

friendship; but for now I feel not

the way you would like me to feel.

I cannot give you what you seek.

You may take heart in this: maybe

someday my heart will turn to

yours. Who knows?

She releases his hand.

Daeron

So, what does it take to turn the

heart of the fairest of all things

in this world?

Lúthien

I'm afraid you'll have to discover

that yourself.

Thingol comes to a balcony.

Thingol

Lúthien?

Lúthien

Yes, father!

Thingol

Will you be joining your mother and

me for breakfast this morning?

Lúthien

I'm on my way, father.

Thingol

I'll see you there, sweetheart.

Daeron, would you like to join us

this morning?

Daeron

Thank you, my King, but I have some

things I need to tend to this

morning.

Thingol

Then I shall see you later.

Farewell.

Daeron

Farewell, my King.

Lúthien

I'm going to Esgalduin sometime

this morning. Would you like to

meet me at the Old Beech?

Daeron

I'll be there with flute in hand.

Lúthien smiles and departs.

HALL OF THINGOL/KING'S TABLE

Thingol and Melian are eating breakfast. Lúthien joins them. Two guards stand by the door. Thingol chuckles.

Thingol

So, how's Daeron?

Melian

Now, don't start, dear.

Thingol

Well, you have to give the boy

credit. He doesn't take "no" for an

answer.

Lúthien

And that's what frightens me. I've

told him that I care for him, which

I do, but only as a good friend.

However, it seems I can't turn

around without seeing him standing

in my shadow. He's like a stray

puppy I've fed that won't go away.

Thingol

Well, it's a good thing you like

hounds. But, do you know what

frightens me? Of all the available

males in our kingdom, he's probably

the only one I'd approve to take

your hand.

Melian

Yes, I agree and…

Melian and Lúthien looking at each other.

Melian and Lúthien

…that's very frightening!

Thingol

Well, I put my daughter above all

the Elven princes.

Melian

Well then, if there's no one in our

kingdom, then Lúthien may have to

go outside to find the love of her

life. Who knows, Lúthien? Maybe

you will fall in love with a Man;

or maybe even a Dwarf.

Thingol

Now you're frightening me. As for

Men I take no account in that

worthless race. But since no Man

will ever enter our kingdom, and

falling for a sawed-off,

axe-wielding, fuzz-faced Dwarf is

totally ridiculous, I don't think I

have to worry about either one.

Anyway, as for Dwarves and Elves,

there'll never be one that will

love the other. They may get along

for mutual purpose or gain, but

there shall never be a true bond of friendship and love between a fair

Elf and an uncouth Dwarf.

Melian

Don't be too sure of that, my love.

What would you say if I said I

foresee an Elf whose best friend is

a Dwarf, and that our kinswoman,

Galadriel, is also a very good friend of that same Dwarf, who

would gladly give his life for

either of them?

Thingol

I would say that's nonsense, and

that your powers of foresight are

being clouded by your optimism.

But even if you do foresee that

type of strange friendship, I'll

bet you don't see me giving my

daughter's hand to any Dwarf, or

Man for that matter.

Melian

Well, I…

Thingol

Please, stop.

Lúthien

Not everyone can fall in love the

way you two did. It's been years

since you told me the story. Tell

me it again.

Thingol

Simply put: your mother found me,

saw my shocking good looks, and

knew that she couldn't live without

me.

Melian

You know, I thought it was the other

way around. Was it not you who found

me?

Thingol

Ouch. Talk about stepping on

someone's ego. You could've at

least let me have my moment.

Melian

Yes, but who found who?

Thingol

Of course, you know she's right.

This is actually how it happened.

NAN ELMOTH. DAY.

Thingol's Voice (O.S.)

It was during the Great Journey.

After being one of four Elves to

follow Oromë to Valinor and see the

Light of the Two Trees, I returned

to Middle-earth to persuade and

gather our people for that westward

march to the sea; and from there on

to the Blessed Realm to live among

the Trees' lights and the Valar.

There was a time of rest after we

had passed over Erid Luin, and I

had wandered to the nearby woods of

Nan Elmoth in search of my friend

Finwë. I was standing at its edge

looking at its fascinating trees;

ones I had never seen before. In

fact, I was a bit frightened, for

it was very dark inside the woods;

looking in resembled the darkness

of twilight. It _was_ during the days

before the sun ever rose and the

world's only light was its numerous

stars. But that forest was eerie, nonetheless. Then, that similar

voice you inherited I heard coming

from within. Instantly, my fear

left. Its loveliness drew me in;

and I dove into the woods seeking

that astounding voice. It seemed as

though I had walked for miles. I

was so far in that I began to fear

that the voice might be a phantom

or something to waylay or ensnare

me. But I was enchanted and could

not stop. I finally came to a

glade, and there was your mother

lying on a bed of leaves. I looked

at her and forgot everything and

everyone. She was a vision of

beauty. Nightingales were all

around her, singing her songs she

had taught them. It was no wonder

that when she sang in Lórien the

Valar would leave their works and

the birds would leave their mirth;

even the fountains stopped flowing.

KING'S TABLE.

Melian

He's partly right about that good

looks thing. He was so handsome. In

all honesty I also was smitten.

NAN ELMOTH.

Thingol's voice (O.S.)

Yes, by her I was ensnared. Then

the next thing I knew we seemed to

be a mile in the air. She had put

forth an enchantment, and we were

soaring in the clouds. To this day

I know not how long we were up

there. By the time we came down,

many of our people had continued

the Journey. They followed your

Uncle Olwë, who created Alqualondë

and became its Prince. The others

who remained behind continued

searching for me.

KING'S TABLE.

Thingol

Needless to say, I was found, and

your mother was ever after by my

side. We married, led the rest of

our people here and, with your

mother's aid, decided this would be

the perfect place to be the throne

city of the Kingdom of Doriath,

the Hidden Kingdom which we

together shall forever reign. The

only downside of all this was that

I never again saw Finwë; and

knowing now he was slain, I

probably won't unless it is in

death; in the Halls of Mandos.

Lúthien

That's an amazing tale. I don't see

anything like that happening to me.

I don't think I could ever be

instantly smitten like that.

Melian

Doubt not the wonders of the heart.

Guard TERON walks through the doorway to Thingol.

Teron

Your pardon, my King, but Chief

Captains MABLUNG and BELEG wish to

have an audience with you. They

apologize for interrupting, but

they state an imperative issue

needs your immediate attention.

Thingol

By all means, send them in.

Teron motions toward the door and Mablung and Beleg enter and sit at the table.

Mablung

Good morning, my Royal Family.

Beleg

Good morning.

Lúthien and Melian

Good morning.

Thingol

Have the two of you eaten yet?

Would you like some breakfast or

maybe some tea or nectar?

Mablung

No, thank you.

Beleg

I wouldn't mind a little tea.

Lúthien pours Beleg's tea.

Thingol

So, Captains, what is so urgent?

Mablung

Beleg reports that at Northern Post

One last night he and the guards

had a strange visitor that gave

them news, which also seemed very

strange.

Beleg

He was an eerie shape on his horse;

if the beast he sat upon was a

horse. He never dismounted and

remained in the shadows just

outside the light of our torches;

we could hardly see him. He said he

was an ally to all those who oppose

the Enemy. That's when he told us

the Dark Lord was building a new

weapon.

Lúthien

Morgoth's always building new

weapons.

Beleg

Yes, my Princess. But he said it is

being built outside of Angband,

about two miles southwest in the

surrounding mountains near Thangorodrim; and also that he had

seen it. It appears to be a

catapult-type weapon that will have

the ability to be pushed or pulled

to wherever it's needed; by a troll

or two, or many smaller servants.

Its capabilities include hurling

huge stones or masonry long distances. What's more: Morgoth is

also inventing with his wizardry

large boulder-sized shot that will

ignite in midair; to be a huge ball

of fire by the time it hits its

target, he said.

Mablung

We were preparing some men to

investigate this weapon. Maybe

we'll be able to build something

similar or a weapon to counter it.

We seek your council to suggest the number of men to send.

Lúthien

Two.

Thingol, Mablung and Beleg

Two?!

Lúthien

Yes, two; the two of you.

Thingol

Why think you just two, my

Princess?

Lúthien

First of all, they receive

information from a very shady

character, who apparently did not

tell them his name nor wanted it

known on what type of beast he rode,

or even what he himself was. It may

have been Morgoth guised for his

purpose. Second, he tells them

Morgoth is building a weapon

outside Angband, his stronghold

that's half the size of our entire

kingdom; and in a place with

surrounding mountains perfect for

an ambush. However, the weapon

that's being built is said to be

small enough for just a couple

trolls or several Orcs to move

along. Third, he gives them what I

believe is far too much

information, including the things

it will launch, such as its

specially-made fireballs. I do not

doubt that this new weapon is being

built, or where. However, I believe

that Morgoth wants this information

known for his enemies' curiosity,

allowing him to ensnare or slay

many if they arrive at unawares.

Beleg

Why should we two go without more

to defend us?

Lúthien

Do you not see? If you take ten,

twenty or thirty men, few of you

shall return; for the Enemy's

servants will surely see you, and

you will be taken or slain. But,

two – watching out for each other –

can use stealth; slip in and out

without being noticed. Hiding two

soldiers is easier than hiding a

whole group.

Thingol

That's my girl.

Mablung

Very clever.

Thingol

How long do you think I'll be

without my two top captains?

Beleg

I wouldn't think much more than a

fortnight.

Melian

Before you leave, please meet me

under Hirilorn. I will have a gift

for your departure.

Mablung

Yes, my Queen.

NORTH-INNER GATES. MIDDAY.

Mablung and Beleg are on horses. Melian stands between them. There are two guards nearby. Melian hands the captains small packages wrapped in green leaves.

Melian

This is lembas for when food is

unavailable, and for those whom you

may meet along the way. It will

give energy to the strong and

healing to the ill. May Ilúvatar

bless each step and keep you safe.

Mablung and Beleg

Thank you.

Melian smiles.

Mablung

Farewell, my Queen.

Beleg

Farewell.

Melian continues smiling while watching Mablung and Beleg ride away.

BARAHIR'S LAIR. NIGHT. AUTUMN.

Beren and Barahir, BELEGUND, BARAGUND, RATHRUIN, DALRUIN and HATHALDIR speak at the campfire that warms two pots. Tarn-Ailuin is seen glittering under the stars about one-hundred yards west of them.

Barahir

Well, what should we do about him?

Beren

I don't know, but every time he

goes there he jeopardizes all of

us. And I don't care what he says.

If he keeps going to the old

homesteads, he will eventually be

caught. Sooner or later Sauron or

Morgoth himself will lay hands on

him; then we're all dead.

Barahir

I know. Do the rest of you feel the

same?

Belegund

It scares us to death every time he

returns six to eight hours late. We

spend the next two or three hours

waiting for a band of Orcs to jump

out and slay us all.

Baragund

We've even threatened him, but he

won't let go. He still believes

EILINEL's alive. I feel terrible

for him, but not to the point to

die for his sorrows.

Rathruin

If we had anywhere else to go,

Dalruin and I would've been gone

long ago.

Dalruin

We also really don't want to leave

the rest of you.

Hathaldir

At least you all have someone. I

have no one if I decide to leave.

Barahir

Now you know better than that; you

know you're not alone. I promised

your mother that Beren and I would

take care of you. No matter what

happens, for better or worse,

you'll be with us.

Hathaldir

Huh, I think we all are counting on

you to take care of us. By the way,

he comes.

GORLIM casually walks up to the group.

Gorlim

Is all well?

Beren

Aren't you a little late again?

Gorlim

I had to tend to some things.

Beren

Those things wouldn't have anything

to do with the things we've all

asked you not to do? Does it?

Gorlim

I don't think that's any of your

concern, young one.

Barahir

It is his concern; such that

affects us all. Every time you go

there, you put us all in grave

danger. I remember having this

conversation before, but I fear our welfare means nothing to you.

Gorlim

That's not true. You all have

nothing to worry about. Nobody has

ever seen me coming close to the

old homesteads. And besides, even

if I was caught, never would I say

anything about any of you; you all

should know that. I don't care what they'd do to me, I'd never talk.

Barahir

Now I'm really scared. I've just

realized how ignorant you really

are. You have no idea what Morgoth

or Sauron can do to make you or

anyone they want talk. Angband and

Minas Tirith are filled with instruments of torture and pain.

Our Enemy has turned suffering into

an art. How long do you think

you'll remain quiet when they tear

your flesh off inch by inch; pull

your teeth, finger- and toenails

out one by one; and cut you from

head to toe, keeping you alive

just enough to feel the unbearable

agony? Do you think you can keep

silent through all that? I don't

think any of us could. Therefore,

Gorlim, I forbid you to return to

the homesteads.

Gorlim

That's not fair, Barahir!

Beren

Gorlim, I know this is hard for you

to accept, but your wife is dead.

Gorlim

You insensitive little…

Gorlim leaps at Beren. Barahir comes between the two, the others hold them apart.

Barahir

Gorlim!… Both of you… Stop! Beren's

right. It's got nothing to do with

being insensitive. It's something

we should have said to you long

ago, when we first realized you

were going back; something you

yourself should have realized. We

all wish our families and friends

were still alive. It seems though

that all of us, except you, have

accepted what Morgoth has done.

That is why we seek vengeance

through every servant of his we

slay. But, do you really believe

Eilenil survived? Even if she did

survive Morgoth's attack, do you

actually believe she survived the

past winter months in the cold,

harsh wilderness?

Gorlim

You can't stop me from going there,

Barahir; none of you can!

Beren and Gorlim are released.

Barahir

I don't like this any more than you

do, but you give us no choice. If

you go back there, don't return

here.

Gorlim

Fine, you'll never see me again! I

know my wife is still alive!

Gorlim runs toward the woods.

Beren

I didn't mean to hurt him like

that.

Barahir

We know, Beren. He knows, too. He's

just hot.

Beren

What are you going to do if he does

want to return?

Barahir turns his head to see Gorlim disappear into the woods.

Barahir

I don't know. Apparently, I have a

little time to think about it.

Beren

Whatever you decide, I'm behind

you, father.

Barahir

I know, son.

The others gesture and murmur in acknowledgements of agreement.

Hathaldir

It looks like we have company.

ARTHAD and URTHEL come into view from lakeside with Mablung and Beleg, who carries his bow. The two Outlaws have the Elves in front of them with swords pointed at their backs.

Barahir

What are you two doing?

Arthad

We found these spies on the other

side of the lake.

Beleg

Spies we are not!

Mablung

Actually, we walked up to them

friendly – our right hands were

held up and our palms were out

white in token of peace. The next

thing we knew they drew their

swords and called us spies of the

Enemy.

Barahir looks at Arthad.

Arthad

(stutters)

They… they startled us.

Barahir looks at Urthel.

Urthel

Don't look at me, I just followed

his lead.

Barahir

Would you have followed his lead if

he took off his clothes and jumped

into Ailuin? Both of you, sheath

your swords.

Arthad and Urthel comply. Urthel looks at Arthad.

Urthel

You're always getting me into

trouble.

All Barahir's men except Beren walk away. Beren can't take his eyes off Beleg's bow.

Barahir

I'm very sorry. Please forgive

them. Being Outlaws of Morgoth and

trying to stay alive in the

wilderness makes our hospitality a

little short of friendly sometimes.

Mablung

We understand. Anyway, they didn't

harm us. I am Captain Mablung of

the Heavy Hand, and this is Captain

Beleg "Strongbow" Cúthalion.

The Elves place their right hands to their upper left breasts, then slow pull their arms straight away while briefly bowing their heads. Beren and Barahir bow.

Barahir

I'm Barahir, supposedly the leader

of this party; although right now

I'm not too proud of that fact. But

this is my son, Beren, who I am

proud of.

Beren fills two cups from one pot over the fire and fills plates from the other pot.

Mablung and Beleg

It is well-met.

Beren

Am I right by saying the two of you

are from Doriath?

Beleg

Yes. How did you know?

Beren

I recognize Mablung's uniform from

Dagor Brachollach. So, what brings

two of Thingol's soldiers to the

northeast corner of Dorthonion?

This area isn't the safest land for

two people to be strolling in; be

they Men or Elves, or however nice

the weapons they carry.

Beleg and Mablung take the cups and plates offered and again place their hands on their chests and briefly bow.

Beleg and Mablung

May Ilúvatar bless this food and

those who prepared it. Praise

Ilúvatar.

Beren and Barahir briefly look at each other strangely. Beren goes back to staring at Beleg's bow. The Elves begin eating.

Beleg

Yes, you're right; we're from

Doriath. And it's a new weapon

being constructed by Morgoth that's

got us out for a stroll in the

country, where we apparently

invaded your territory.

Beren

Sorry, it's only some vegetables

and some herbs. Today's hunt for

meat didn't go so well. Why's this

weapon so important? He's always

building new weapons.

Beleg hands Beren his bow.

Beleg

Here, go ahead, take a look. Its

name is Belthronding. These

vegetables and herbs will be a nice

break from lembas. Well, we were

told by a shady character,

supposedly an enemy of the Enemy,

that this weapon is being built

outside Angband, about two miles

southwest of Thangorodrim. It's

catapult-like, able to be moved

from place to place, and capable of

hurling huge stones. He also said

that Morgoth is also making special

stones that will burst into flames

in midair; a fireball when it hits.

Beren

This bow is so light. Sounds like

an awful lot of information from a

shady character. What is this made

of, and what's it strung with?

Barahir

What's lembas?

Beren returns Beleg's bow.

Beleg

It's Black Yew-wood, strung with a

single Elven hair. This one is

actually a strand from the head of

Queen Melian, who hallowed your

nearby lake. Anyway, we want to

take a look in hopes of building

something to counter it or maybe

even construct one of our own.

Mablung gives some lembas to Barahir and Beren. They take bites.

Mablung

It's Elvish waybread. It's made

and hallowed only by the Queen. One

bite is enough to fill the stomach

of a grown Man and keep him going

through a full day of hard toil or travel. Here's some for you and

your men. It's meant to be eaten

when there's nothing else, but it's

also good when you need a quick

burst of energy.

Barahir

Thank you. Should we eat this so

near retiring?

Mablung

Don't worry about that. If you want

a peaceful, refreshing night's

sleep, it's also good for that.

Beren

Now I understand why there are only

two of you; to sneak in and out

without being sighted. Maybe we

ought to take a look at this

weapon, father, especially since

it's capable of moving in on us.

Barahir

I think that's a good idea, son.

Anyway, I was going to send you to

seek our friends in that direction

for food and supplies. You can pick

them up on your way back.

Beren

Great! Would the two of you have

room for one more?

Beleg

Sure, but we cannot be responsible

for you.

Beren

I wouldn't ask that.

A nightingale in a tree begins to sing. The four turn to look at it, as does Barahir's men nearby.

Huh, I've never seen a nightingale

this far north. I wonder what it's

doing here?

Mablung

It must've followed us. There are

plenty in our kingdom, most of

which follow around either our

Queen or Princess. It was Queen

Melian who taught them their songs.

In the Sindarian tongue of the Grey

Elves a nightingale is called

Tinúviel.

Barahir

The sleeping quarters are over

there, just inside those trees

where the Tinúviel is perched; that

should at least make you feel

somewhat at home. You two look like

you could use some sleep. Feel free

to crawl under any of those

blankets among the heather.

Mablung

Thanks. And for the record: there's

nothing wrong with your

hospitality.

They all say "good night", "sleep well", etc. to each other.

Beleg

Oh, Beren, we're going to break our

fast and be off just before

cockcrow.

Beren

I'll have breakfast prepared.

Mablung and Beleg leave for their sleep. Barahir walks up to Beren.

Barahir

Beren, I have to leave for my

watch, and I probably won't be back

before you go. So, I wanted to tell

you to be careful.

Barahir sighs and looks down. Beren sees there's something else.

Beren

What's wrong, father?

Barahir

Oh, I guess I've just been feeling

a little old lately; and maybe a

little lonely.

He lifts his head and smiles at Beren.

Emeldir would be so proud of you. I

hope you how much I am. I hate it

when you have to be so far away. I

guess I get a little uneasy.

Beren

Of what? I think you've taught me

everything I need to know. I'm sure

I'll be fine. Now, do you want to

tell me what really vexes you?

Barahir

Awe, it's nothing. Except sometimes

because of the way we had to raise

you and all the fighting and the

war in general, I often wonder if

we, your mother and I, did right by

you.

Beren

Father, I love my life, despite

wishing like everyone else that

this war never existed. Yet,

children have and are dying because

of this war. It is because of you

and mother that I still live. Maybe

the real downfall of this war is

that parents like you and mother

have had to raise their children

under these dreadful circumstances.

Barahir smiles with pride at Beren.

Barahir

What's more is: you have more

wisdom than Emeldir or I ever

taught you.

Barahir pauses briefly while looking deeply into his son's eyes.

Yes, you'll be just fine. I love

you, son.

Barahir gives Beren a hug and again smiles at him and walks away.

Farewell.

Beren looks at him somewhat puzzled as he walks away. Barahir looks at him one last time before he disappears into the woods.

GORLIM'S OLD HOUSE/DORTHONION PINE WOODS. DAWN.

Gorlim walks warily through the woods toward his old home. He sees a light in the window. He hears his wife's voice lamenting.

Eilinel (O.S.)

Gorlim, please return to me. Say

not that you have forsaken me.

Gorlim gets to the window, looks in and sees her.

Please come back to me.

Gorlim runs to the doorway shouting.

Gorlim

I am here! I am here, my Eilinel!

As he gets to the door, the light is blown out, wolves howl nearby and a couple Orcs' hands grab his shoulders. He turns to see an Orc fist – he's out cold.

ORC CAMP. MORNING.

Gorlim awakens by water splashed in his face. He has been tied to a stake and is bleeding from being beaten and whipped. Orc soldier LOMBAG stands by Orc Captain HORGAS, who punches Gorlim's face. Other Orcs stand nearby laughing and cheering.

Horgas

Are you now ready to talk?

Gorlim

(Spits blood)

Have you gotten any prettier?

Lombag whips Gorlim.

Horgas

I must tell you, you are the most stubborn captive I've ever

encountered. But, no matter how

tough a Man, Elf, Dwarf or Orc is,

the eyes are very, very tender.

Lombag pulls from the fire an iron rod with a red hot tip. He holds it near Gorlim's right eye, slowly drawing it closer.

Do you agree?

Gorlim squints as his eye feels the heat.

Gorlim

No, stop! Stop!

Lombag stops.

Horgas

I'll take that as a yes. I'll ask

you one more time: where are your

friends hiding? Where is the Lair

of Barahir?

Gorlim

I'm not telling you.

Lombag again raises the rod to his eye.

Wait! If Sauron wants to know from

me where his lair is, then you'll

have to take me to him. Tell him I

wish to barter.

Horgas

No! No bartering! You either tell

me now, or I'll slay you right now.

Gorlim

You can put both eyes out and beat

me to death, but I will never tell

you; only Sauron. And if you

begrudge me this, how's Sauron going

to react when one of your Orcs

tells him that I was willing to

give him Barahir's location, but

instead you slew me? I bet Sauron

won't pin a medal on your ugly

hide.

Horgas takes the iron from Lombag. He touches Gorlim's chest with the point. Gorlim screams in pain.

Horgas

Fine, have it your way? Alright you

maggots, we march for

Tol-in-Gaurhoth! Now!

SAURON'S CHAMBER.

Gorlim stands before Sauron on his throne, as Horgas and Lombag stand next to it. The chamber is decorated with many machines and devises of torture. There are two Balrogs who stand guard behind Sauron. About the room are several other Orcs and wolves. Snakes slither all around or curl themselves to things. At the foot of his throne now sits DRAUGLUIN.

Sauron

I hear you wish to barter with me.

What is your price?

Gorlim

I saw my wife, Eilinel, whom you

have enslaved and used to capture

me. I knew all along she was alive,

although my friends did not

believe. Please, reunite us and

release us from your service, and I

will tell you the location of

Barahir's Lair.

Sauron

That's such a small price for so

great a treachery. So shall it

surely be. Say on.

Gorlim hesitates, but Sauron glares at him. A Balrog stretches its arms and flames shoot out from its entire upper torso. Gorlim breaths deeply then speaks.

Gorlim

Tarn-Ailuin, on the northeast side.

Sauron

We have searched that area and

found nothing. How do I know you

tell the truth?

Gorlim

You didn't find anything because

every time we leave we make sure

there are no traces that we were

there; we even bury the ashes of

our campfires when we leave. We've

seen your Orcs' footprints when

they searched there about a

fortnight ago. What's more: I would

never cross you, especially when it

comes to my wife.

Sauron

Well, you are telling the truth. It

was a bit more than two weeks ago

when we last searched that area.

Gorlim

You also searched it two weeks before

that.

Sauron smiles, then mocks Gorlim with laughter.

Sauron

Ha. You also searched it two weeks

before that. If you release us,

I'll tell you the location of

Barahir's Lair. Well, I want to

thank you for your treachery.

However, we have a small problem.

You see, the Eilinel that you saw

was only a phantom devised to

ensnare you, for she died from an

arrow through her heart the day

Morgoth attacked your homes.

Nonetheless, I will grant your

prayer and you shall go to Eilinel.

Horgas, you've earned your fun. Now

you may carry out my end of our

bargain. What say you on how to

have him… reunited with Eilinel?

Horgas

(laughs)

Ha, I've always like using the

shredder. I'm going to enjoy

watching as your flesh is torn from

your bones, one tiny piece at a

time. Don't worry, I'll make sure

you stay alive and enjoy it as long

as possible.

Horgas again laughs as he takes Gorlim away screaming.

Gorlim

NO!

NORTHWESTERN DORTHONION WOODS. NEAR DAWN.

Beren, Mablung and Beleg lie sleeping near a smoldering campfire in the woods.

[BEREN DREAMS] TARN-AELUIN/AREA OF BARAHIR'S LAIR

Beren stands beside Tarn-Ailuin and hears many carrion fowl croaking in the trees near the Lair's location. He looks up to see the huge flock covering the trees' branches above the Lair; blood drips from their beaks. He hears something across the lake, turns and realizes it's a wraith of Gorlim drawing near. It stops before him with tears in his eyes.

Beren

Gorlim?

Wraith-Gorlim

Yes, it is I, Gorlim, though you

see only my spirit, for I am now

dead. Though you dream, what I say

is real. I know nothing more to say

than I am very sorry, and that your

father was right; you all were. I

was captured and taken to Sauron,

who deceived me, and I faltered. I

told him the Lair's location. I've

been dead for several hours, and I

bade you make haste. You may be

able to warn the rest before it's

too late. Please, awake now and go. Farewell.

Wraith-Gorlim disappears.

NORTHWESTERN DORTHONION WOODS.

Suddenly, Beren awakes and runs to his horse. Mablung and Beleg wake from his noise.

Mablung

Beren, what is your sudden madness?

Beren

I must go; I must go now! I must

race back to my father and friends!

The men are in grave danger!

Beleg

Is there anything we can do? We

would gladly go with you?

Beren answers as he mounts his horse.

Beren

Thank you, but no. This isn't your

fight. You need to find out about

that weapon. Just pray for me and

the Men, and that my horse may now

run faster than the wind. Farewell!

Mablung and Beleg

Farewell!

Mablung and Beleg watch Beren ride away.

LAND OF DORTHONION

Beren rides through the morning, day and night; then another day and night. At dawn he nears the Lake and stopping sees the birds of his dream in the trees; blood drips from their beaks; some have flesh hanging. He rides to the Lair. He sees: many birds still on the ground eating flesh; all the men are dead, not one body is whole; severed heads, arms and legs lying about. He yells "no" out in disbelief and anger as tears flow down his cheeks. The rest of the birds fly into the trees and join the others croaking in mockery.

BARAHIR'S LAIR/GRAVE. DAY.

Beren kneels beside Barahir's cairn. He takes the top rock and hits it three times on the one below it.

Beren

In my heart I curse you thrice,

Morgoth. As to you, father, I make

this oath, as well as to our

friends: I will find and destroy

those who've done this, and I will

never stop hunting and slaying

Morgoth's servants. My dying breath

will probably come during a bout

with a servant of his, if not

Morgoth himself; or Sauron. Rest in

peace, father, and know that I

alone shall be such a force against

them that they will not believe that

one man can do so much damage to

them.

CLIFF OVER RIVIL'S WELL. DUSK.

Waiting for night, Beren looks down into the Orc camp in a small clearing of the woods.

RIVIL'S WELL/ORC CAMP. NIGHT.

Horgas stands near the campfire, holds up Barahir's hand with his ring and boasts. Beren crawls to and then stands in the shadows of a large boulder about fifteen feet behind Horgas.

Horgas

This will show Lord Sauron that we

have destroyed Barahir and his

pitiful little band. I'm sure this

ring will fit Sauron quite nicely.

He truly loves rings. But he'll

especially love this treasure for

it originally came from another of

his enemies; that foolish

Elven-King Felagund of Nargothrond.

Or maybe I should go back and get

Barahir's head for Sauron's

treasury and claim the hand was

bare and keep this trinket for

myself.

Beren shoots an arrow through Horgas' heart. He darts from behind the rock, grabs Barahir's hand without hesitation and runs into the woods. Startled at Beren's speed, the Orcs give chase; some shoot arrows at Beren, who keeps running further than they can see him. The chase continues. As two Orcs run side-by-side through the trees, there's a "twang" and a large branch swings toward their chests. Several of many spikes whittled from the limbs of the branch stab them. The others stop when they see the dead Orcs standing stuck to the branch.

Lombag

Let us return to Sauron swiftly. No

one tells him that one of Barahir's

men remains alive. Agreed?

The other Orcs grunt in agreement.

SAURON'S CHAMBERS. MORNING.

Sauron yells at Lombag while several other Orcs stand nearby.

Sauron

I know what happened to Horgas and

another of your Orcs, as does

Morgoth! I want the son of

Barahir's head! Lombag, you and

your maggots are going back out there with another legion! Bring me

back Beren's head or don't come

back at all! Now get out of here

before I cut all your heads off!

All the Orcs run for the door, stumbling over each other in haste.

WOODS/CLIFFS OF OLD HOMESTEADS. AUTUMN. DAY.

A line of Orcs cautiously hunt the woods. There's a "whoosh" sound and an Orc falls beheaded from a swinging branch with sword attached. There's a sharp "twang" and another falls dead with an arrow through his throat. The Orcs scatter as another "twang" is heard and another Orc falls with an arrow in his eye. Two see Beren and run toward him. After a short chase they fall into a pit and are impaled by many sharp wooden spikes sticking up. Beren hears a dove and looks in wonder as it sits on a low branch of a nearby tree; it sounds as if the bird is cheering for him. He smiles at it then runs into the darkness. Dorlak comes and looks into the pit with another Orc.

Dorlak

That's fifty-five. How is it he can

get to us but we can't get to him?

The other Orc shakes his head in disbelief. Another Orc in the distance screams.

And that's fifty-six.

THAT NIGHT. RAINSTORM.

Three Orcs search for Beren. In a flash of lightning, they see what they believe is Beren with his back to them. They smile and sneak closer. One gives a signal, and the three jump on Beren. However, they have leaped onto a makeshift scarecrow. They fly off the cliff and scream as they fall hundreds of feet. Beren comes into an opening and smiles as he looks toward the edge. Beren sees another dove in a nearby tree, closer to the edge than he, sitting on a low branch and cooing. Suddenly, the dove begins squawking loudly and flies from the tree. Beren watches as the bird passes by him. Turning, he sees the dove fluttering in the face of an Orc who holds a bow and arrow in his hands, cursing the dove and swatting violently at it. After several attempts, he finally knocks away the dove, which thuds against a nearby tree and hits the ground hard; it survives but doesn't fly away. A second after the dove is swatted Beren shoots an arrow through the Orc's face. He walks to the Orc, making sure it's dead. He looks around for other Orcs. Seeing none he then goes to the dove and carefully picks it up.

Beren

Hey, little fellow, are you

alright? You have got to be the

bravest little dove to grace the

skies of Middle-earth. You saved my

life, and I thank you. Let me take

a look at you.

Beren examines the bird.

I don't feel any broken bones, but

I bet you've got a bad bruise.

That's probably why you haven't

tried to fly away. Well, the least

I can do is care for you tonight.

Beren, with bird in hand, starts walking to his campsite.

BEREN'S CAMPSITE. NIGHT.

Beren sits under a lean-to by a smoldering fire. The rain has stopped. He reaches for a jacket lying on the ground. He wads it up and sets the bird on it. He puts some small pieces of dry wood on the fire and gets a small blaze going. Then he opens a nearby package.

Beren

Well, Mr. Dove, are you hungry? I'm starving. Let's see we have…

berries. And look, more berries.

Beren sets some berries before the bird, which happily pecks away at them.

I bet you'd like some water, too.

Beren uncorks his water leather. He takes from his side a knife and digs a hole in the bottom of the cork. He then pours a couple drops of water into the hole and sets it before dove.

Here, drink this. I'll give you

some more if you're still thirsty.

Beren opens another bag.

Look, I found some scraps of meat.

The bird sees it, starts flapping one wing and squawks.

What? It's prairie… chicken.

Beren then realizes why the bird is squawking, and he throws the package into the fire.

You know, I never looked at it that

way. Well, since you saved my life,

I will make this oath to you, Mr.

Dove, and to all: I, Beren son of

Barahir, will eat no flesh or slay

any bird or beast that is not in

the service of Morgoth! I swear to all this oath I shall keep unto my

death!

He eats a handful of berries then lies down on his side near the fire. The dove walks to him and cuddles below his chin against his breast. Beren takes the bird back to the jacket.

No, you can't sleep with me. This

is your spot, Mr. Dove. You don't

want to sleep next to me.

The dove gives a coo, and Beren returns to his same spot and lies the same way. Again, the dove comes to snuggle. Beren again takes him back.

Now, Mr. Dove, I don't want to roll

over on you and break my oath at

the same time.

Beren again lies down. The last thing he sees before falling asleep is the dove sitting on the jacket.

MORNING.

Beren awakens, and then he smiles at the dove, which is next to his breast staring at him.

Beren

You're very brave, Mr. Dove; and

very lucky.

Beren's expression turns to wonder when he sees the legs of a deer walk by his smoldering campfire. He lifts up his head and sees not only the deer. There are also a couple groundhogs, raccoons, rabbits and other deer on the ground and many birds in the trees. The animals, seeing Beren awake and looking at them, begin making their respective noises as if they're trying to talk to him. He doesn't see THORONDOR, the twenty-foot tall Eagle-King, standing behind him.

Oh sure, the day after I say I'll

eat no flesh is the day every bird

and beast in the forest comes to

stand in my stew pot. I wonder

what all of you are saying.

Thorondor

Well met, Beren son of Barahir.

Beren slowly turns his head and sees behind him the legs of Thorondor. He slowly looks up to see Thorondor's face looking down at him. Startled, he grabs his sword, jumps up and points it at Thorondor, who doesn't move; and none of the animals act frightened.

What do you think you're going to

do with that? Is this the way you

greet all your friends?

Beren

(stutters)

Fr… Friends? Who are you?

Thorondor

I am Thorondor.

Beren

Thorondor? _The_ Thorondor? King of

the Eagles of Manwë? _That_

Thorondor? _The_ Thorondor who helped

Fingon rescue Maedhros after

Morgoth hung him by his wrist from

a precipice of Thangorodrim?

Thorondor

Yes, 'tis I.

Beren

I'm sorry, but you startled me. I

am a huge admirer of yours, Your

Highness.

Beren bows.

Thorondor

You need not call me "Highness" nor

bow. Just Thorondor will suffice.

Beren

It doesn't seem right not to

acknowledge the title of the one

who marred Morgoth's face and saved

the body of FINGOLFIN from being

tossed to his wolves.

Thorondor

I appreciate the acknowledgement.

However, saying my title isn't

necessary; and I sure wish it be

associated not with one of

Middle-earth's saddest days since

its creation.

Thorondor turns his head to the side, closes his eyes and droops his head. Beren chooses his words carefully. He speaks slowly.

Beren

I have heard only several reports

of that day and felt only that it

was a terrible event. Hearing now

your words, however, I get the

sense I have heard not the full

extent of that day's sorrows. I'm

sorry. It was not my intent to

speak of it lightly. Please forgive

me, Thorondor. I would gladly hear

the true account from one who was

present, if it doesn't overly pain

you.

Thorondor looks sternly at Beren.

Thorondor

Just its thought overly pains me!

Thorondor's sternness turns to sadness, and he signs.

I'm sure you well know it was at

the end the Dagor Bragollach, when

Fingolfin son of Finwë and High

King of the Noldor mounted his pure

white steed Rochallor. They

resembled the great Vala Oromë and

his horse, Nahar, as they rode over

Dor-nu-Fauglith. The fires of the

Battle of Sudden Flames were nearly

quenched as they sped like

lightning until they reached…

GATES OF ANGBAND

Thorondor (O.S.)

…the Gates of Angband. They arrived uncontested; for none of Morgoth's

servants dared to look upon the

face of Fingolfin, whose eyes in

his great madness of rage shone

like the eyes of the Valar. He took

his silver horn and winded with it

a clear keen note that literally

shook Angband's foundations. He

then shouted…

Fingolfin

Morgoth! Come forth!

Thorondor (O.S.)

He dismounted Rochallor with

shield in hand. Then he again blew

his horn and smote upon the gate,

shouting…

Fingolfin

Morgoth! Come through your ghastly

brazen doors, Dark King! You may be

a monstrous craven lord, a tyrant

who's hated by all of heaven and

earth as well as his own banded

thralls. But will you not fight

with your own hand and sword?! Come

forth, foe of Gods, Elves and Men!

I await you here! Come! Show your

face!

Thorondor (O.S.)

In that hour, Fingolfin stood as

such a champion that Morgoth's

servants who watched from behind

the Gate wondered indeed if their

leader would come. And when Morgoth

first appeared, they saw his reluctance; and it is believed that

his need to save face before his

Balrogs, Orcs and other servants

was the only reason he accepted the challenge. Of those ever listed

among the Valar, Morgoth alone

knows fear. And when he stepped

through the Gate and looked upon

Fingolfin, his look of risen fear

could not be contained from behind

the eye-slots of his black iron

crown. For even under Morgoth's

dark shadow, Fingolfin, with his

raiment of snowy white, his bright

shield as a field of heaven's blue,

and his sword Ringil drawn like

cold ice, appeared shining as a

crystal pale star.

BEREN'S CAMP

Thorondor

Morgoth came attired as ever in his

burnt black raiment with his vast

shield of unblazoned sable field

and huge mace-like weapon…

GATES OF ANGBAND

Thorondor (O.S.)

Grond was its name. And although it

swung slowly above as Morgoth

towered over the gleaming King,

Fingolfin showed no fear. Without

warning, Morgoth loosed the hammer

of the underworld down on him like

a thunderbolt. It clang to the

ground creating a pit and a cloud

of smoke. Like a stab of white

light, Fingolfin shot to the side

unscathed. With skilled precision

he struck with Ringil. When the

cold sword devised of Elvish skill

pierced Morgoth's flesh, he wailed

in anguish so loudly that the

mountains shook, and Angband's

armies fell trembling upon their

faces. Many times Morgoth essayed

to smite Fingolfin with Grond;

seven times Ringil answered deep in

the Evil Lord's flesh. But when

Grond was unsuccessful, Morgoth

bore down his shield; the Elven

King was beaten to his knees three

times. Yet, three times Fingolfin

rose, star-shining and proud with

stricken shield and sundered helm.

Morgoth's great blows could not

keep him down, but the King's own

fatigue caused him to stumble into

one of Grond's pits. Morgoth then

placed his foot on his neck, and

its weight he could not defend.

With death in his eyes, Fingolfin

gave one last desperate stroke

with Ringil and hewed Morgoth's

right foot. Morgoth screamed, and

his black blood gushed and smoked

filling Grond's pits. He then took

the King's body and broke it and

would feed it to his wolves. That

was too much for me. With anger I

came rushing from Crissaegrim and

stooped on Morgoth, marring his

face with my beak, which caused him

to release the King. As Fingolfin

fell and Morgoth's servants began

shooting at me, I seized his body

in my talons and quickly flew above

their darts, which harms me never.

BEREN'S CAMP

Thorondor

Thus died Fingolfin, most proud and

valiant of all known Elven Kings.

The Orcs make no boast of the duel

at the Gate; neither do the Elves

sing of it, for their sorrow is too

deep. I laid him atop the mountain

that looked from the north upon the

hidden valley of Gondolin. King

Turgon second son of Fingolfin

built a high cairn over him. No Orc

dares to pass over the mount of

Fingolfin or draw near his tomb. As

you know, his first son Fingon with

sorrow became High King of the

Noldor; he reigns now. As for

Morgoth, he goes ever halt on one

foot, and the pains of his wounds

can not be healed; and in his face

is the scar I gave him.

Beren

Again, I had never heard the full

account; and again, I apologize.

Thorondor

Like my title, your apologies are unnecessary.

Beren

Well, it is well met and an honor

indeed; and to all of you, I bid

you welcome. But why do all of you

seek me?

Thorondor

Since you said you would not eat

them, they wanted to meet the

legendary Beren son of Barahir, who

has done much for them. In return,

they have done their best to

protect you, and always will. You

have many friends, though you know

them not. You have also helped

those whom you know not, in more

ways than you can imagine.

Beren

What do you mean?

Thorondor

Do you have any idea how much

damage one Orc, a legion of Orcs or

an army of Orcs can do? They beat

down plants or burn trees for no

good reasons, destroying birds' and

beasts' homes and food. They slay

many beasts, just for the sport of

killing, or they wound them to

let them die where they fall, while

they watch and laugh.

Beren

I am only one man. I wish I could

do more; believe me.

Thorondor

Do you know that in the past three

months you have slain more Orcs

than all the armies in Beleriand

combined? Your name is being sung

as far west as the sea and farther

south than the Isle of Balar. To

say the least, the Dark Lord is

very angry with you.

Beren

Truly?

Thorondor

Yes, truly. Here's something else

you may know not: you have made

true the statement spoken at your

father's cairn regarding Morgoth's

and Sauron's disbelief that only

one man could do so much damage.

Beren

How do you know what I said?

Thorondor

Mrs. Dove, who saved your life and

stayed the night with you, heard

you say that and told Manwë.

Morgoth is so angry with you that

he has put a price on your head no

less than the High King of the

Noldor. Morgoth has commanded

Sauron to put together an entire

army against you. Sauron also has

unleashed numerous werewolves, fell

beasts inhabited by dreadful

spirits that he has imprisoned in

their bodies.

Beren

No, I knew not those things. Then

why have I not seen more Orcs or

these werewolves?

Thorondor

(chuckles)

Ha, there are no Orcs or werewolves

who wish to see you. They flee from

you rather than seek you out; and I

blame them not. You have used

tactics that bewilder them. They

are scared to tread where you walk;

to enter the lands you roam. If it

wasn't for the whips of their

masters, there would never be an

Orc to contest you. They also know

about the birds and beasts that

love and aid you, as well as the

Eagles who keep watch at

Crissaegrim and the Vala Manwë, who

watches all from Taniquetel. Look

over my left wing; top of the

cliff. That's Landroval and

Meneldor. Coming up behind you is

the fastest of all birds and

beasts, GWAIHIR, who brings food.

Gwaihir flies in, sets down a basket and lands.

Gwaihir

Well met, Beren son of Barahir.

Your friends have gathered for you

berries, fruits, vegetables and

herbs; everything a growing boy

needs, ha.

Beren

Thank you.

Gwaihir

Father, Manwë wishes council with

you when you're finish here.

Thorondor

Thank you, my son. I've nearly

finished. Just remember, Beren:

even when you think times are the

darkest, you are not alone.

Continue to be cautious and wise.

And if you ever need help, just

call out in the wilderness.

Farewell, my friend.

Beren again bows, then quickly straightens.

Beren

Thank you, King… I mean Thorondor.

Farewell.

Thorondor and Gwaihir leap into flight. Each animal makes their respective sound and then flies, waddles or runs away.

Thanks to all of you. Farewell.

SUPERIMPOSE

FOUR YEARS LATER

BARAHIR'S GRAVE AT TARN-AILUIN. MORNING.

Beren stands by his father's grave.

Beren

Well, father, I've awakened from

the very last night here at the old

Lair, for I must leave Dorthonion.

Sorry, but Morgoth and Sauron have

really put the pressure on me. They

flood our land with Balrogs,

dragons, vampires, werewolves and

who knows what other monsters and

evil creatures are here that I have

yet to see. What's more: they're

marching entire armies of Orcs

through Dorthonion in hopes of

destroying me. So if I don't leave

now, I fear I'll never be able to

go. Everywhere I turn nowadays I

end up having to run from

something. Sometimes I'm unsure

whether it's Man or beast. I fear,

father, I'll never be able to

return here again. You know, I

never realized how quiet and

peaceful it is near the lake. And

yet my ears are filled with noises…

He smiles as his eyes begin to tear.

…your voice; the laughter of the

Men standing beside the fire,

talking about old times; the

cries of sorrow and loss of family.

You were the one who held us all

together. I was always very proud

of you, in case you didn't know. I

miss you so much, father; mostly

how you were never afraid to show

the goodness of your heart. Be he

friend or stranger, you never

turned your back on anyone. I

wonder if that wasn't your

downfall. I'll see you again

someday. Until then, know that I

love you very much; and as long as

I live, there will never be a day I

won't think of you and our last two

"farewells".

ERID GORGOROTH/CAVE. WINTER'S NIGHT. BLOWING SNOWING.

Beren runs through trees as two werewolves and a wolf-rider chase him. He's far enough ahead to be out of their sight, but they're getting closer. He sees a large downed branch of a huge tree. He runs up the branch and climbs further up the tree. He stops where the leaves are mostly clustered, but this barely gives him cover. The two werewolves run passed the tree. As the wolf-rider approaches the tree, he stops and looks around. He can't distinguish footprints because of the blowing snow and the darkness caused by clouds; no moon or stars can be seen. The wolf-rider looks directly at the cluster of leaves that hide Beren. Hearing a werewolves bay, he kicks his wolf and trots away. Beren watches. When sure the three chasers are far enough away, he climbs down. He sits at the tree's base.

Beren

If I'm going to get any sleep

tonight, I'd better find a place

fast. I wonder how many months it's

been since I entered these

mountains of Erid Gorgoroth. It

feels like years. Hopefully, the

worst is over.

Beren continues his southward journey as the mountain range descends. The snow has stopped blowing and falls lighter. He reaches an edge. There's about a twenty-foot incline to the bottom. He looks far in the distance and sees the land of Doriath. He slides down the incline. As he reaches the bottom, the snow stops. The clouds clear; the moon and stars light up the mountains. He looks around and sees a small cave. He goes inside. Snow is no longer under his feet. However, he walks awkwardly.

What am I stepping in? It sure is

sticky.

In low light he notices that someone has been there before, and there's a small pile of wood against the wall.

Bless the one who left the wood

here. But what on Middle-earth

keeps sticking to my feet?

Beren digs through his sack with one hand while he scans the ground for kindling with the other. From the sack he pulls a flint. When his kindling is piled, he strikes his flint. The kindling finally catches to a small flame. He puts his head down to it and lightly blows to aid the flame. The flame grows. He sees a skull inches from his face, which startles him, as does the first full light of the cave. There are small pieces of wood lying around, but there are more skulls and bones than anything else, along with patches of spider web.

Oh, no. Please tell me this

spider's found another home, or

that it's at least hibernating

through the winter.

He immediately puts more wood on the fire. The higher the fire gets the more bones he sees. He sees many are from Men, Elves and Orcs, although most belonged to birds or beasts. Beren sits leaning against the wall near the mouth of the cave. Not hearing any noise and totally exhausted, he falls asleep.

ERID GORGOROTH CAVE. MORNING.

Beren wakes. His fire still smolders. He puts some kindling and small pieces of wood on it and his hands over it. When the blaze gets bigger, he stands over it to warm his body. He fishes some nuts and berries from a small bag.

Beren

I sure hope this lasts for a few

days longer. If I don't make it out

of these mountains soon, I'm going

to starve to death. Do you hear

that, my friends?! I could use some

food! Of course, what food is there

in Erid Gorgoroth?

Beren eats a couple nuts, picks up his sack, kills the fire with dirt until it smolders, and walks out of the cave. He doesn't see the giant spider standing atop the incline where he slid down the night before. He walks a couple steps then hears snow rolling down the incline to the ground behind him. He looks up.

Oh, great, spiders in the snow.

Only in Gorgoroth. Shouldn't you be

sleeping this time of year?

Beren runs. The spider chases. Near the edge of a drop, Beren turns and draws his sword. Another spider joins them.

Well, if one more of your friends

arrive then the odds will be even.

The first darts at him. He swings his sword, chopping off a claw. The spider makes a noise of dismay and backs up. The other spider takes a run at him, and he jabs an eye out. It also backs up voicing dismay. The two regroup in front of Beren. Then he hears behind him a long loud hiss. He turns to see a werewolf.

I said another spider, not a

werewolf.

Beren sees that it's young. It stands on two feet that has four sharp toes on each; matching four fingers on its claws. Its facial features include two round serpentine eyes above flaring nostrils. Its massive overbite has many sharp teeth, including two longer fangs. It growls at him.

I don't suppose you like spiders

for breakfast?

The werewolf again growls.

No, the way you're staring, it

looks like you'd rather have me.

Well, stand in line.

The first spider lunges again. Beren runs and leaps between its legs and with a flip lands on its back. Raising his sword, he brings its down through the top of its back and through the belly. The spider hideously screams before falling lifeless. Beren leaps off landing in front of the other spider and the werewolf. The spider rears up and the werewolf gives a long howl.

I see that didn't take away your

appetites. Well then, who's next?

The werewolf reaches for Beren, who spins, swings and severs a hand above the wrist. It screams, but Beren continues after him. It backs up until it falls off the cliff; hitting bottom knocks the wind out of it. Beren looks at it; it looks up at Beren. It then stands up, looks at its bleeding stub and whines. It again looks up at Beren, turns his head and sadly walks away.

Sorry, little one. You should've

chosen the spiders for breakfast.

Beren looks at the spider in front of him. It hesitates.

Well, it's your move.

Oozing yellow and red from one eye, it looks at the blood trail leading to the edge where the werewolf fell. Then it looks at the dead spider. It then backs up, turns and walks to the cave.

That's it. Go warm yourself over

some hot coals.

Beren sheaths his sword and begins walking.

Well, I wonder what I'll meet up

with next?

ESGALDUIN/NELDORETH GLADE. SUMMER. DUSK/EARLY EVENING.

Beren's home is now in a lightly tree-covered area on the southern bank of the Esgalduin River. Menegroth is about five miles southwest. He lies on his back looking at the stars poking through as the sky darkens from sunset. Suddenly, he hears a sweet voice singing. He doesn't understand the words, but he's enchanted. He follows the voice into Neldoreth. He sees Lúthien through the trees in a glade dancing and singing in the moonlight. He remains hidden behind a tree at the glade's edge. He watches as she continues to sing and dance her way passed him and up a small hill. Following her are six nightingales. He hasn't seen her face well. He notices that from her footsteps spring the little white flowers of Niphredil. Suddenly, Lúthien stops. She's about ten feet away with her back to him.

Lúthien

Well met, stranger. Would you like

to introduce yourself?

Beren walks to her.

Beren

I am Beren son of Barahir. Tales

I've heard of the Princess of

Doriath who is the most beautiful

of all beings. That must be you; at

least that's what I see from the

back of you, and your dancing is

quite wonderful.

Lúthien

You have heard of me? That's nice.

I have heard of you, as well.

However, you are in Doriath, the

land of King Thingol and Queen

Melian, where you have apparently

made your home. Just to let you

know, my father allows no Men in

his kingdom.

Beren

Thanks for the warning. But, are

you sure it's me you've heard of?

Lúthien

Yes, you are the man that my mother

has foreseen coming into our

kingdom; the man whom she spoke of

to our kinswoman, Galadriel,

telling her that the Girdle of Melian will not stop him; some

strange man from the House of Bëor.

I'll give you another warning:

there is a high doom upon you. I

know also that you are the one

who's done so much damage to the

armies of the Enemy that your name

is being sung throughout many

Elven-kingdoms, including this one.

Beren

I didn't know I was that famous.

But along with wondering what your

face looks like, since I haven't

had a good look, I was also curious

to know what your songs are about?

Lúthien turns to him. He sees her beauty and smiles, but does not act overwhelmed.

Well met, my Lady. So, what is it

you sing about?

Lúthien looks surprised for he doesn't appear enchanted. Therefore, she smiles and answers.

Lúthien

I sing about many things. The song

I was just singing is about the

Jewels of Fëanor, the Silmarils.

Beren

The Silmarils? What are they?

Lúthien

You've never heard of the

Silmarils; Fëanor's jewels that

were made in the Blessed Realm of

Valinor?

Beren

No. I also don't know what is meant

by the Blessed Realm of Valinor?

Lúthien

Then you don't know much about

Elves, do you? The Silmarils are

the most famous of all jewels ever

made since this world was created,

and will surely be when this world

ends. The Blessed Realm _is_ Valinor.

Beren

That doesn't help me.

Lúthien

In Valinor is where the Valar live.

They are lesser gods made by the

one god who created this world:

Ilúvatar, who Men call Eru.

Beren

Eru?

Lúthien

Yes. Eru. Do you not believe in

Ilúvatar? Who do you think made

this world and all things in it,

including Men and Elves? Who do you

think created you?

Beren

I thought my mother and father did.

Lúthien

Who do you think gave them and all

things the capability of

reproducing; except for Dwarves and

the evil creatures created by

Morgoth's wizardry?

Beren

Who made the Dwarves, then?

Lúthien

The Dwarves were made by the Vala

Aulë, but were blessed by Ilúvatar.

Did you know that Ilúvatar loves

you, and that he has kept you alive

all this time? Do you know that he

wants you to know and love him?

Beren

No. That's a lot to believe.

Lúthien

Nonetheless, it is true. I hope

someday you will believe as all

people should.

Beren

Does he come to meet us?

Lúthien

You believe in him through faith.

He meets with you everyday. He is

always with you.

Beren

I see. Come sit and tell me more

about the Silmarils?

They sit by a tree.

Lúthien

Ah, the Silmarils.

FAR EAST (CUIVIÉNEN) MIDDLE-EARTH. DAY.

Lúthien (O.S.)

Well, when Elves were first put on

Middle-earth by the sweet waters of Cuiviénen, they were found by the

Vala named Oromë while on his

horse Nahar. He loved us so much

that he wanted usto live in

Valinor with him and the rest of

the Valar; and the Valar agreed.

But the Elves were scared to go

with them; all they knew of the

Valar was their terrifying wrath

during the first war of

Middle-earth. It was called the Battle of the Powers, when the

Valar first captured and chained

Melkor. You know him as Morgoth, a

name given to him by Fëanor.

Beren (O.S.)

Are you telling me that they had

the Enemy locked up and nobody

threw away the key?

THE LAND OF VALINOR. DAY.

Lúthien (O.S.)

Yes, I'm afraid that's true. He was

chained with Angainor, a huge chain

forged by Aulë. He was then sent to

the Halls of MANDOS. There he was

locked away for three ages of

Valinor. During that time, Oromë

rode Nahar back to Beleriand and

took four ambassadors to Valinor:

Finwë, Ingwë, my Uncle Olwë, and my

father Elwë, who you know as Elu

Thingol. Valinor was spectacular,

but what made it overwhelmingly

amazing was the Two Trees, which

were made by the Vala Yavanna.

Their lights were the most radiant

of all lights ever created and lit

all of Valinor before the sun and

moon were created.

THE GLADE

Lúthien

The ambassadors returned to their

homelands and told all what they

had seen regarding the Two Trees

and the splendor of Valinor, and

that they should move there. Nearly

all began the Great Journey, the

long walk west over the large

Anduin River, through the Mountains

of Erid Luin, across Beleriand, and

to the sea; to set sail west for

Valinor. Along the way, however,

some turned off in other directions

after becoming fascinated with the

beauty of other things in

Middle-earth, of which they had

never before seen: streams, lakes

and rivers; flowers, plants and

trees; and more animals than they

ever knew existed. My father never

made the return trip, but that was

because of a different reason. He

met my mother, who was born a Maia,

of the race of the Valar but a

lesser god in Valinor. Together

they created their own kingdom

here. That makes my father the only

Elf of the Sindar, the Grey-Elves

of Middle-earth, who has seen the

Two Trees.

LAND OF VALINOR. DAY.

Lúthien (O.S.)

Anyhow, those who made it to

Valinor weren't disappointed. They,

too, were in awe of Valinor. It

seemed all were glad, and they

began to prosper and flourish. It

wasn't long when in the House of

Finwë, Fëanor was born. His birth

and growth to maturity were

legendary, for he was born with a

secret fire within; hence the

meaning of his name. Also, his

hands quickly became very skilled.

He learned to forge nearly anything

his mind imagined. But his greatest

talents were in jewels. Not just

those mined from the earth, but he created ways to make his own gems;

some more beautiful than any that

could be quarried. He wasn't old

indeed when he had mastered his

skills and took on what is

considered the greatest feat ever;

one which made him, and will keep

him, renowned until the world's

end. He created three jewels, the

Silmarils, which captured the

radiant lights of the Two Trees of

Valinor. All who dwelt in Aman, another name for the Land of the

Valar, were filled with wonder and

delight at the work of Fëanor. The

jewels were hallowed by the Vala

Varda, who put in them the power

when touched to burn any hands of

those who are evil or any with the

intent to sully them.

Unfortunately, Fëanor would not

keep them long; for soon after they

were created, Melkor's time of

imprisonment came to its end, and

he was paroled. When he first saw

the Silmarils, he lusted for them.

He knew that one day he would have

them for his own. He did not have

to wait long for his opportunity;

for there was a festival attended

by all, except for Fëanor's father

Finwë, who was once my father's

best friend. He remained at their

home in Formenos, where the

Silmarils were locked in a vault.

Melkor, breaking his parole by

secretly returning to Beleriand,

recruited Ungoliant, the giant evil

spider of Middle-earth.

Beren (O.S.)

I think I met a couple of her

grandchildren.

Lúthien (O.S.)

Together, they returned to Valinor.

While no one was near, they went to

the Two Trees. Melkor stabbed each

with his black spear, and their

insides spilled onto the ground as

if it was their blood. Ungoliant

then stuck her poisonous beak into

the wounds. They wilted where they

stood as she literally sucked the

life out of them, completely

draining them dry. She also

injected her poison into them. Then

she sucked up what spilled next to

them; and going to the vats of gold

and silver droplets that the Trees filled and Varda used to create

many of the stars of Middle-earth,

she sucked those dry, too. The

Trees never recuperated. They stand

lifeless today where they were

originally planted, kept as a

memorial of Valinor's most joyous

days. And if that wasn't grievous

enough, Melkor and Ungoliant went

to the House of Finwë. There,

Melkor committed the first murder;

he slew Finwë and then forced open

the vaults and grabbed all its

treasures, including the three

Silmarils. Fëanor was furious; and

in his madness, after cursing

Melkor and naming him anew Morgoth,

the Black Foe of the World, he

blamed the Valar for the sorrows of

that day, stating he could've

prevented many of its events if he

had been home when Morgoth arrived.

In his fury, he rallied the Elves

of Valinor and convinced many that

it was the Valar's fault that

Melkor was uncontrollable; able to

come, slay, rob and escape. He told

the Elves they should flee from the

Blessed Realm back to their

original lands. Nearly all the

Elves followed him in his return to

Middle-earth. Some, however, turned

back and sought forgiveness from

the Valar, which they received.

THE GLADE

Lúthien

There were many who liked his idea

of creating their own kingdoms,

although they didn't agree with the accusations against the Valar. Most

Elven kingdoms that now are

scattered throughout Beleriand are

those who returned from the Blessed

Realm.

Beren

What happened to Fëanor? And what

did Morgoth do with the Silmarils?

Were they ever recaptured?

VALINOR, DAY

Lúthien's (O.S.)

Well, the return march began with

two groups, Fëanor's and another

led by his half-brother Fingolfin.

They became known as the Noldor;

those who left the Blessed Realm.

Journeying back east they first met

the Teleri of Araman, where the

coasts of Aman and Middle-earth

meet. That was known as Alqualondë,

of which my Uncle Olwë was the

prince. His people were the

builders of the most beautiful

ships to ever sail the seas; the

White Ships of the Teleri. There,

another event would add to the

terrible deeds of that time.

Fëanor, whose group arrived there

first, sought help from the Teleri;

but they were happy with their

lives and tried to dissuade Fëanor

from fleeing further and seek

forgiveness from the Valar. Fëanor,

however, would not hear of it.

Therefore, when the Teleri wouldn't

give, lend or sell their ships to

him, he became wrathful; he planned

to take them by force. His men

began to go aboard and man the

ships, pushing the Teleri's

mariners aside or throwing them

overboard. It wasn't long until

weapons were drawn. Being armed

with short bows and few swords,

Olwë's people were overwhelmed by

Fëanor's. What's more: Fingolfin's

group soon arrived. When they saw

what was happening, they assumed it

was the Teleri who attacked Fëanor

under the direction of the Valar. Therefore, they too slew many of

the Teleri. It became known as the Kinslaying, the first and only time

when Elves slew Elves, thus far.

Beren (O.S.)

I'm so sorry.

Lúthien (O.S.)

Well, there weren't enough ships

for both groups. So they created a

plan whereas Fëanor's people would

sail to the shores at Losgar, then

crews would sail back to retrieve Fingolfin's people. But when he

landed at Losgar, Fëanor had all

the ships set on fire, burning the

most beautiful vessels to sail the

seas of Middle-earth; none like the

Teleri's will ever again be built.

Fëanor stranded Fingolfin and his

group at Araman.

Beren (O.S.)

How can someone be so talented and

so cold?

Lúthien (O.S.)

Cold? Cold is exactly how he left

them. Fingolfin and his people had

only two choices: go back to

Valinor or hike through the most

viciously frozen part of

Middle-earth, Helcaraxë, also known

as the Grinding Ice. Fingolfin,

however, felt the choice was easy,

for he would not let their friends

be counseled by Fëanor only; many

agreed with Fingolfin. Therefore,

they went on; and with much

grievous loss and sheer will, many

survived the Helcaraxë and went on

to flourish in Middle-earth.

Fëanor, however, died when

Morgoth's servants attacked his

people as they journeyed into

Beleriand again. That incident was the second battle in the Wars of

Beleriand, the Dagor-nuin-Giliath,

the Battle-under-Stars. The Elves

won the battle, but Fëanor was

wounded to the death. But before he

died, he gave us a reason to curse

his name to go along with his

praise for the Silmarils: he

gathered his seven sons about him

and they swore the most terrifying

oath ever. Known as the Oath of

Fëanor, it has already caused much

grief, death and destruction

throughout Middle-earth and will

continue to do so until the sons

again possess them or the sons are

no more or the Silmarils are lost

forever. As for now, they are set

in the iron crown of Morgoth.

THE GLADE. NIGHT.

Beren

You don't think there's a chance

Morgoth would give back the jewels

to Fëanor's sons if they were to

ask very politely?

Lúthien

Oh my goodness, it's so late! I

must go.

Beren

Wait!

Lúthien looks into his eyes, silencing him spellbound. She then runs up the hill.

Lúthien

It was very well meeting you!

Farewell.

She runs from him. Several seconds later, Beren shakes off the spell.

Beren

Wait! Will I see you again?! You

never told me your name!

Lúthien, without answering, runs over the hill and out of sight. The last thing Beren sees going over the hill is a nightingale.

I shall call you Tinúviel,

Nightingale, Daughter of Twilight,

in the Grey-Elven tongue. What was

the Elf's name who told me that?

BEREN'S CAMP. SPRING. DAY.

Beren, submerged to his neck, bathes off the banks of his home. Two otters pop their heads above water about a foot in front of his face.

Beren

Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Otter. What

brings the two of you here today?

The otters go under and again pop up in front of Beren's face. They both spit streams of water in Beren's face, then immediately go under again. Beren wipes his eyes.

Hey, that's not fair; two against

one!

He looks at the water anticipating where the next attack will come. He turns his head to see behind him and gets another stream in the face from Mr. Otter. He turns the other way, and just after he wipes his face, he gets another squirt from Mrs. Otter.

So you want to play, huh? Let's

play!

Lúthien, followed by five nightingales, walks through Beren's camp and stands on a rock at the bank quietly watching the three. She finds it hard not to laugh aloud. Mr. Otter pops up behind Beren, but he hears him. He quickly turns and tries to jump on him, only to make a huge splash. Mr. Otter dashes under again. Beren comes back up. Mr. Otter pops up again making laughing sounds.

Oh, you laugh now. You just wait

'til I get a hold of you.

Then Beren feels a pinch at his side.

Oouucchh! No biting! That's

cheating! Let me take a chunk out

of you!

Beren dives under for a couple seconds and comes back up with Mrs. Otter in his right hand. He holds her high in the air and gives a sinister laugh.

Ha, ha, I got you now!

But Mr. Otter comes up in front of him and squirts another stream in his face. He drops Mrs. Otter back into the water as he wipes his eyes. Lúthien laughs loudly. Beren turns and their eyes meet. He wades to her rock.

What are you laughing at, Tinúviel?

Beren reaches his hand out to her, and she takes it thinking to help him out of the water.

Lúthien

Why do you call me Tinúviel?

Beren

You never told me your real name.

Beren, at the word "name", suddenly pulls her into the water. Lúthien comes up with an astonished look on her face. She lunges at him and pushes him under.

Lúthien

It's Lúthien, you little…! OH!

Mr. and Mrs. Otter are laughing as they swim on their backs around them. Beren comes up.

Beren

I often wondered if an Elven

Princess had a sense of humor?

The two come out of the water and sit by the small fire. The nightingales gather around them. The otters remain swimming near the bank.

Lúthien

Are you one of those people who

thinks Elven royalty is immune to

laughter? I'll have you know I

have a great sense of humor, as

well does my father and mother.

Beren

That's fascinating. I wouldn't say

immune, but maybe the word

"reluctant" was more of how I

perceived it.

Lúthien

Fascinating? What I'm fascinated by

is how you have found such fun and

joy with the birds and beasts of

this world. Even my nightingales

have spoken to me about how you are

a friend to them. They told me that

some actually bring you nuts, fruits

and other things to eat; but no

flesh, for that you eat not.

Beren

They're some of the best friends I

have; as a matter of fact, they're

the only true friends I have. But I

don't feel at a loss. Elves, Men

and Dwarves are supposed to be the

world's smartest beings. The person

who said that never had an Eagle or

an otter for a friend. Any one of

the three peoples may call you

friend, but they may also betray

you at any time. None of my furred

or feathered friends have ever

betrayed me. I have more trust in

them than I have of anyone in

Middle-earth.

Lúthien

Anyone? Not even me?

Beren

Where have you been for the past

several seasons? I had almost given

up on you, but my dreams wouldn't

let me. After we met, my dreams of

you wouldn't stop; I would see you

from afar as leaves in the winds of

autumn, and in winter as a star

upon a hill, but a chain was on my

limbs, and I could not reach you.

And when you didn't return, I was

in anguish; punished I felt for

merely laying eyes on you.

Lúthien

Do you remember me speaking of my

kinswoman Galadriel? She's marrying

a powerful Elf named Celeborn, and

together they will create their own

realm east over the Erid Luin. She

says they will call it Lórien;

short for Lothlórien, which means

Blossom-Dream-Land. I went with

them to help settle it, although

its completion will be quite some

time. I am very sorry. Would you

believe me if I said there hasn't

been a day I haven't thought about

you; that I've always remained near

you?

They look each other in the eyes. She then breaks concentration and takes off running through the woods with her nightingales following. Beren remains staring spellbound.

I shall return tomorrow.

BEREN'S CAMP. DAWN.

Beren sleeps. Lúthien walks to him, quietly lies beside him and caresses his face. He wakes. She kisses him. She falls forward into him; her lips don't leave his. He rolls her onto her back, stops kissing her for a moment, stares into her eyes and caresses her face.

Beren

Please tell me this is not a dream.

Is this supposed to happen? Did

Ilúvatar intend for two different

races to feel this way toward each?

Lúthien

I don't know. What I do know is:

doom fell upon me when I first

looked into your eyes, and I have

loved you since our first meeting.

I have missed you while we've been

apart, and I have watched over you,

and you have felt my presence. I

believe I never knew the meaning of

lonely until the day we met. And if

you say from your heart the feeling

you son of Barahir have toward me

is love, then I surrender to you my

own heart.

She takes his hand and puts hers in it. She brings both to her heart.

I give you my hand and my heart.

For you, I choose a mortal life.

Beren

Even with all your Elven powers

capable of looking into my heart,

you could never see the fullness

of how much I have already loved

you before this moment, nor how

much I will hereafter.

They kiss again. Unknowingly to them, Daeron spies them through the trees. His face of curiosity turns to an expression of heartbreak mixed with anger.

HALLS OF THINGOL. THAT AFTERNOON.

Thingol sits on his throne with Melian by his side. There are two guards behind them, including Teron, and about forty people throughout the Hall, some standing and some sitting at surrounding tables. Daeron comes before the king and queen and bows.

Thingol

Hello, Daeron. To what do we owe

the pleasure of your company, my

minstrel and friend? Have you

completed another melodious sonnet?

Daeron

No, sorry. Lúthien, I'm afraid, is

the reason I am here.

Thingol

Why does that not surprise me? Now

you should know that we never get

involved when it comes to the

relationship between you and her.

Daeron

No disrespect, my King, but I wish

you would have before now; for I

believe something is happening that

you aren't going to like.

Thingol

What are you babbling about?

Daeron

There is a Man who has been living

in your kingdom next to the waters

of Esgalduin, about five miles from

here. Apparently, he has for some

time now.

Everyone nearby becomes silent.

Lúthien has secretly been meeting

him there. What's more: I fear she

has fallen for this Man. I'm sorry

I have to be the one to tell you,

my King.

In anger, Thingol stands and turns to Teron.

Thingol

Teron! Bring my daughter here

immediately! But tell her not why

I ask her presence.

Teron bows and exits. Thingol turns to Daeron.

I hold you blameless, Daeron. Where

is Mablung?

Mablung

I am here, my King.

Mablung makes his way to Thingol from the midst of those present. He bows.

Thingol

Find Beleg. I want the two of you

to take three others and fetch me

this Man. I do not want him harmed.

You may use only force enough to

bring him before me. Once here, he

shall feel my wrath.

Mablung

Right away, my King.

Mablung leaves.

Daeron

King Thingol, I'm sorry for all

this. But what I say is true. I

have seen them together – kissing.

Thingol

Do you know when was the last she

visited him?

Daeron

She was there this morning; at

dawn.

Thingol

So, you just decided to follow

Lúthien again without her

knowledge. In other words, you have

again been spying on her.

Daeron

Must you use the word spying? I was

just looking out for her best

interest; hoping to stop her before

she makes a grave mistake.

Thingol

I'm sure your interests have

nothing to do with it. Nonetheless,

I believe your timing is off if

she's already been kissing him. Go

now; I don't want her to know who

it was who told me of her clandestine meetings.

Daeron

Yes, of course. Thank you, King

Thingol. Please, let me know if

there is anything else I may do to

assist you.

Thingol

Have you no shame? Do you not think

you've done enough?

Daeron leaves with head bowed. Thingol turns to Melian.

Thingol

I suppose you know nothing about

this.

Melian

Would you believe me if I tell you

I didn't?

Thingol

No, probably not.

Melian smiles. Lúthien, escorted by Teron, comes before her parents. They smile at her as if nothing is wrong.

Lúthien

You called for me, my Father.

Thingol

Yes, my Princess. I was wondering

what you've been doing so early in

the mornings down by the river;

something that would interest us;

anything we need to know?

Lúthien looks into her father's eyes, then into her mother's and reads why she's been called. She looks back at Thingol, who now looks angry.

Lúthien

I will discuss nothing about him

with you, Father, until you swear

to me an oath that you will not

harm him in any way, imprison him

or place him in bonds; for he has

done no wrong.

Thingol

No wrong?! Then you deny that he

lives within the boundaries of my

kingdom, that he has touched you,

or that he has kissed you?

Lúthien

No, Father. We've kissed each

other; for I…

Thingol

Don't say it! I want not to hear

it! He should be punished just for

laying eyes on you.

Lúthien

Well, you're going to hear it. I

love him.

Thingol looks at Melian, who sits with her usual smile.

Thingol

Such a stubborn lass! Have you

nothing to say in this matter?

Melian

Stubborn she is. Who did she get

that trait from, I wonder? But what

I'd like to know is: is he a good

kisser?

Thingol

As usual, you're not helping!

Melian

If you want my help, I suggest you

give in to her request for an oath

so you can at least know something

about this Man before your guards

bring him before you.

Lúthien

You have sent guards for him?!

Thingol

Silence, Lúthien! I will

reluctantly swear to you this oath:

when I meet this Man I will not

place him in bonds, imprison him or

harm him in any way. Now, tell me

something about him.

Lúthien smiles.

Lúthien

He's a great kisser, Mother.

Thingol

Very funny! Be serious! What kind

of Man is he?

Lúthien

He is a good man, Father. He's

strong and brave; and yet he's kind

and has a good heart. He is the Man

who has taken on Morgoth alone; all

the Elven-kingdoms in Beleriand

including ours sing his praises.

Thingol

I have sung no Man's praises. But

we will see if I have anything to

sing about when this Man arrives. I

have sent five guards to bring him

before me.

Lúthien's face turns to panic.

Lúthien

You sent five guards for him?!

Thingol

Yes, but worry not. They were told

to harm him not.

Lúthien

It's not the Man I'm worried about!

You have sent only five guards for

Beren son of Barahir, who

single-handedly defeats armies of

Orcs! What do you think he'll do to

a mere five guards?!

Lúthien runs from the Hall.

Thingol

The son of Barahir? She has fallen

for Beren; and I sent only five

guards for him? May Ilúvatar aid

them.

Melian

Maybe that's why she's kept him

secret.

Thingol

Again, dear, you're not helping.

BEREN'S CAMP. AFTERNOON.

Mablung, Beleg, BEGELOS, Celemir and Celemur have positioned themselves behind trees with Beren's back to them. Mablung gives a signal, and they run at him. Beren turns and kicks Begelos in his jaw, sending him to the ground. He then ducks under Celemir's swing and plants the bottom of his palm square in Celemur's face. Mablung and Beleg grab Beren from behind by his arms. Begelos rises to punch Beren as he's held. That's when Beleg recognizes Beren.

Beleg

Wait!

Beleg looks again to be sure; Mablung also recognizes him.

Beren? Son of Barahir?

Begelos punches Beren's jaw and smiles. Beleg and Mablung release Beren, who shakes his head and stares down the smiling Begelos.

Beren

You're going to pay for that; won't

know when, but you will pay.

Mablung

Begelos, stop! You have no idea

whom you anger. This is Beren son

of Barahir. Do you not remember us?

Begelos' smile goes away.

Beren

Mablung? Mablung of the Heavy Hand…

and Beleg Strongbow?

Mablung

That's right. How have you been? We

have often wondered if we would see

you again.

Beren

I like our first meeting better;

what, about five years ago?

Beleg

I guess it has been that long.

Sorry about all this.

Mablung

Evidently, you've caused quite a

stir. Did I hear right? You have

fallen for our Princess, the Lady

Lúthien? What's more is: she has

fallen for you. Well, who would

have guessed?

Beleg

You know she is the most beautiful

being ever to grace Middle-earth,

so you can imagine how many have

wanted her hand. What's your

secret? How did you win her heart?

Beren

I have no secret. I treat her like

anyone else wants to be treated.

Lúthien comes through the woods and runs to Beren.

Lúthien

That's right. Beren treating me

like a regular person was the first

time I felt like a queen. Are you

hurt; you bleed?

Lúthien wipes the blood from Beren's lip. Beren glares at Begelos, who now expresses fear.

Beren

No, my love. This is something I'll

take care of later. Let me guess:

this is your father's doings.

Lúthien

Father has learned of our meetings

and is angry.

Beren

Thus, this Welcoming Committee.

Lúthien

He wants you before him. Therefore,

I am going to take you to him. The

rest of you may follow.

Begelos

But my Princess, we have orders to

bring him in ourselves, and we

may use whatever force is necessary

to do so.

Lúthien

Now you have new orders. Or would

you like me to use my force and

turn you into a spotted toad

standing amidst ten grass snakes?

Begelos

I'm sorry, my Princess. Please, take

him.

They start walking to Menegroth, with Lúthien and Beren leading the other five.

HALLS OF THINGOL. EVENING.

Through the Hall and about fifty murmuring Elves, Lúthien leads Beren, who looks around in awe at the kingdom's majesty, to Thingol's throne and stands beside him. The other five stop nearby. Thingol looks scornfully at Beren.

Thingol

Who are you who comes here as a

thief, and unbidden dare to

approach my throne?

Beren, still in awe, is speechless and looks at Melian and Lúthien, who breaks the silence and answers.

Lúthien

He is Beren son of Barahir, lord of

Men, mighty foe of Morgoth, the

tale of whose deeds has become a

song even among the Elves.

Thingol snaps at Lúthien.

Thingol

Let Beren speak!

Thingol returns his glare at Beren.

What have you here, unhappy mortal,

and for what cause have you left

your own land to enter this, which

is forbidden to such as you? Can

you show reason why my power should

not be laid on you in heavy

punishment for your insolence and folly?

Beren looks again at Lúthien; and again at Melian, who sits smiling. It seems to him he hears both their voices in his mind. He looks with pride at Thingol.

Beren

My fate, King Thingol, led me here,

through perils such as few even the

Elves would dare. And here I have

found something that I sought not,

but finding I would possess for

ever. For it is above all gold and

silver, and beyond all jewels.

Neither rock, nor steel, nor the

fires of Morgoth, nor all the

powers of the Elf-kingdoms, shall

keep from me the treasure I desire.

For Lúthien your daughter is the

fairest of all the Children of the

World.

The silent crowd waits for Thingol's worse. Begelos speaks.

Begelos

He deserves death, my King!

Mablung slaps Begelos upside his head.

Mablung

Silence.

Begelos

Hey, that hurt.

Thingol

He speaks true. Death you have

earned with these words; and death

you should find suddenly, had I not

sworn an oath in haste; of which I

repent, baseborn mortal, who in the

realm of Morgoth has learnt to

creep in secret as his spies and

thralls.

Beren nearly interrupts.

Beren

Death you can give me earned or

unearned; but the names I will not

take from you of baseborn, nor spy,

nor thrall.

He holds up his hand with the ring Felagund gave Barahir.

By the Ring of Felagund, that he

gave to Barahir my father on the

battlefield of the North, my house

has not earned such names from any

Elf, be he king or no.

As the crowd quietly murmurs, Melian leans to counsel Thingol in whisper.

Melian

Forgo your wrath, my love. For not

by you shall Beren be slain; and

far and free does his fate lead him

in the end, yet it is wound with

yours. Take heed!

Thingol

Unhappy Men, children of little

lords and brief kings, shall such

as these lay hands on Lúthien, and

yet live?

Melian sits back and again smiles at Beren and Lúthien. Thingol also looks at Lúthien, and then Beren. The crowd becomes silent as Thingol prepares to speak.

I see the ring, son of Barahir, and

I perceive that you are proud, and

deem yourself mighty. But a

father's deeds, even had his

service been rendered to me, avail

not to win the daughter of Thingol

and Melian.

Thingol arises and stands before Beren.

See now! I too desire a treasure

that is withheld. For rock and

steel and the fires of Morgoth keep

the jewel that I would possess

against all the powers of the

Elf-kingdoms. Yet I hear you say

that bonds such as these do not

daunt you. Go your way therefore!

Bring to me in your hand a Silmaril

from Morgoth's crown. I'm sure you

know he treasures them in Angband

above all wealth; and Balrogs are

about them, along with countless

swords, and strong bars, and

unassailable walls, and the dark

majesty of Morgoth himself. But if

this still daunts you not and you

succeed, and if she will, Lúthien

may set her hand in yours. Then you

shall have my jewel; and though the

fate of Arda lies within the

Silmarils, yet you shall hold me

generous.

Beren looks down, shakes his head, and then lifts it with a brief laugh and smile.

Beren

Ha, for little price do Elven-Kings

sell their daughters: for gems, and

things made of craft. But if this

be your will, Thingol, I will

perform it. And when we meet again

my hand shall hold a Silmaril from

the Iron Crown; for you have not

looked the last upon Beren son of

Barahir.

Beren looks at Melian and bows. He then turns to Lúthien, grabs her hands with a light squeeze and bows to her. Then he bows to Thingol.

Farewell, King Thingol.

Beren walks away. The five guards and Lúthien meet with him.

Mablung

Well, you're either very brave,

very much in love, or very, very

stupid.

Beren looks at Lúthien.

Beren

Maybe it's all three.

Lúthien

You don't have to do this, my love.

Beren

Yes, I do. Your Father nor Morgoth

shall stand between us.

Beleg

I kind of feel sorry for you;

almost to the point to go with you.

Beren

I wouldn't ask you to.

Mablung

You are dim. I'd take all the aid I

could get.

Beren

Would you like to go?

Mablung

I didn't say that.

Beren chuckles and then looks at Lúthien, who starts to weep.

Beren

I'll be fine. I'll be back before

you know it.

Beren and Lúthien kiss and hug. Mablung and Beleg's eyes also become misty.

Lúthien

I love you.

Beren

I know, and I love you, too.

They break, and Beren begins to walk away. As he walks past Begelos, he knees him in the groin. Begelos bends over with a moan and Beren knees his face, standing him up. Beren then punches him across the cheek, spinning his head and knocking him out. He then walks into the darkness of the Hallway leading to the Gates as the rest watch. Mablung, Beleg, Celemir and Celemur laugh as Begelos moans. Lúthien bows her head and slowly walks back to the thrones.

Beleg

Beren versus Morgoth; hmm, I put my

wager on Beren.

Thingol sits back in his throne. Melian again whispers to him. He doesn't see Lúthien approaching.

Melian

Oh King, you have devised cunning

counsel. But if my eyes have not

lost their sight, it is ill for

you, whether Beren fail in his

errand, or achieve it. For you have doomed either your daughter, or

yourself. And now is Doriath drawn

within the fate of a mightier

realm.

Thingol

I sell not to Elves or Men those

whom I love and cherish above all

treasure. And if there were hope or

fear that Beren should come ever

back alive to Menegroth, he should

not have looked again upon the light of heaven, though I had sworn

it.

Thingol turns and sees that Lúthien has come and has heard him. She runs off. Thingol looks at Melian and sighs.

Melian

I foresee that our daughter will

sing never again in Menegroth.

Thingol's face turns to a look of sadness and remorse.

WOODS OF NARGOTHROND. TALATH DIRNEN. DAY.

Beren knows he's being watched. Looking through silent trees he sees a nearby tower atop a tall hill. He holds his ring high and shouts.

Beren

I am Beren son of Barahir, friend

of Felagund! Take me to the King!

He walks several steps further, stops, lifts his hand and repeats.

I am Beren son of Barahir, friend

of Finrod Felagund! Take me to the

King!

He walks again. He hears a "twang" and stops as an arrow sticks in the ground against the front of his shoe. A couple seconds later about fifteen more circle around his feet, each against his shoes. Suddenly, several Elves come from behind trees while more drop from others. They walk to him; some hold bows ready as others have drawn swords or long knives. HALDIR stands in front of Beren with his sword pointing at his breast.

The Welcoming Committees get

funnier-looking each time.

Haldir

We have watched you since you

stepped onto the Plains of Talath

Dirnen. We slay you not because of

what you say of the Ring. May we

look at it?

Beren shows them the Ring.

Two emerald-eyed snakes with golden

flowers; one snake upholds them

while the other devours. 'Tis the

Badge of Finarfin father of King

Finrod Felagund, Orodreth, Angrod,

Aegnor and the Lady Galadriel.

Haldir bows, as do the others.

My Lord, please forgive us for your

welcome. What would you have us do?

Beren

Take me to the King.

Haldir

As you wish.

They begin walking for Nargothrond.

TALATH DIRNEN/CAVERNS OF NAROD/THRONE CAVERN. DAY/DUSK.

Throughout the afternoon they walk through scenic woods, along a waterfall crossing the Sirion River, and green glades until they go through the Gates of the Caverns of Nargothrond at dusk. King Felagund, wearing the Nauglamír, meets them outside the cave-mansion of his Throne Cavern. He embraces Beren then speaks.

Felagund

Beren son of Barahir, descendant

of Bëor.

The others bow and leave them.

Beren

King Finrod Felagund. I wondered if

you would remember me.

Finrod gestures Beren to enter as he begins walking into the Throne Cavern.

Felagund

Come in, come in. I would never

forget those who saved my life, nor

would I need anything to remind me

of Bëor's kin.

INSIDE THRONE CAVERN. EVENING.

Beren sits at a table. Two guards stand behind the table. Felagund instructs an Elven-maid.

Felagund

Fetch us food and wine; and see

that we are disturbed not until I

say otherwise.

She leaves and Felagund sits with Beren.

I heard what happened to your

father and friends. I'm very sorry.

I honor his memory; not a day goes

by that I do not thank the both of

you for my life. And I know you are

here for me to honor my oath. Don't

feel badly. It takes nothing away

from these past short years you and

your father gave me. What need

brings you?

Beren

When I tell you why I need your

aid, you may refuse; for you may

feel that my request is menial, or

merely worth not the risk of your

life; and I will feel no less of

you should you refuse. I'm sure

another day will come when my kin

will again need your aid.

Felagund

I'm sure it's important if you

seek me.

Beren

Here's an impractical question: do

you remember the love of your life?

Felagund

Ah, Amarië. Of course. She awaits

me in Valinor. However, I believe

if we are to meet again it will be

in or beyond the Halls of Mandos.

Is that what this is about, your

wife?

Beren

Not wife yet, but my heart has been

given to Lúthien daughter of King

Thingol and Queen Melian. I seek

her hand with the King's blessing.

Felagund

I didn't know you had such high

standards, my friend. You seek

Middle-earth's most fair. No

offense, but I would have never

thought that an Elven-maid so wise

and beautiful would give her heart

to a Man. I can see why her father

has a problem with it. Yet, you

must've already done something to

win her heart.

Beren

Yes, but Thingol wants more.

Two maidens return with food and drink. They set the food on the table and each pours wine into goblets and sits them before Felagund and Beren.

Felagund

Thank you, my ladies.

They smile and exit. Felagund and Beren eat while taking counsel.

For his Princess, I'm sure it's no

small requirement. What is it:

Morgoth's head on a platter?

Beren

You have no idea how close you are.

Thingol seeks a Silmaril.

Felagund

In other words, it may as well be

Morgoth's head, since he keeps

them in the Iron Crown, which he

takes off never. How do purpose to

do this?

Beren

I don't know. But I know that I

must first get to Angband. That is

why I seek you. I would never ask

anyone to come with me into his

presence; just get me to

Thangorodrim.

Felagund

Beren, know that I love you so much

that I would enter Morgoth's throne

room and tickle him with a

nightingale's feather if you asked

me. But, it's not just getting away

with a Silmaril that causes a

problem. I'm sure you're wise

enough to know Thingol desires your

death; but it seems that this doom

goes beyond his purpose, and that

the Oath of Fëanor is again at

work. For the Silmarils are cursed

with an oath of hatred, and he who

even names them in desire moves a

great power from slumber, for the

Oath drives them. And now CELEGORM

and CURUFIN sons of Fëanor are

dwelling in my halls; and though I, Finarfin's son, am King, they have

won a strong power in the realm,

and lead many of their own people.

They have shown friendship to me in

every need, but I fear they will

show neither love nor mercy to you,

if your quest be told. Yet my own

oath holds, and thus we are all

ensnared.

Beren

As I said: if you wish to aid me

not, I'll walk alone from your

kingdom; no feelings of anger or

wrath toward you.

Felagund

I was merely reminding you of the

Oath. You couldn't stop me from

going with you. I shall speak with

my people.

OUTSIDE THRONE CAVERN. EVENING.

As Felagund speaks to his people, Beren stands beside him.

Felagund

During the Dagor Brachollach, Beren

and his father Barahir saved my

life and many of our soldiers';

nearly all of whom stand here

today. Thus, I swore an oath of aid

to Beren's father; if he or any of

his kin would call upon me, I would

assist in their need. I gave him my

father's ring in token of my

pledge. Sadly, Barahir was slain

several years later by servants of

the Enemy. Now Beren wears the Ring.

Beren holds the ring up for a couple seconds. Murmurs of awe come from the crowd.

He now seeks my aid sworn. He is on

the Quest of the Silmaril, and is

going to brave Angband and Morgoth

himself to take at least one of the Silmarils from him to take back to

King Thingol of Doriath to be the

bride-price of Lúthien his

daughter.

The crowd murmurs louder in amazement. Then Celegorm and Curufin, with HUAN by their side, part the crowd and step forward. Celegorm draws his sword. The crowd silences, and he speaks forcefully.

Celegorm

Be he friend or foe, whether demon

of Morgoth, or Elf, or child of

Men, or any other living thing in

Arda, neither law, nor love, nor

league of hell, nor might of the

Valar, nor any power of wizardry

shall defend him from the pursuing

hate of Fëanor's sons, if he take

or find a Silmaril and keep it.

For the Silmarils we alone claim,

until the world ends.

Huan looks confused. Curufin then speaks, but softer than Celegorm.

Curufin

Not only will the hate of Fëanor's

sons pursue the person, but it will

also target the entire kingdom that

harbors the one who withholds a

Silmaril. Even while in open battle

against the armies of Morgoth,

those of that kingdom will have the

weapons of the Sons of Fëanor also

drawn against them. None will be

safe or escape this hatred.

The crowd quietly murmurs. Huan begins walking away from the brothers, stops, turns to look at them again, shakes his head and continues walking away. Curufin stares at Felagund.

In this realm, you all have chosen

to be ruled by this son of

Finarfin, who is not even a Vala to

command others. Yes, he has been a

great, just and fearless king. But

are you really going to allow him

to make a decision that jeopardizes

the entire existence of this

kingdom, although it was he who

created it?

The crowd murmurs louder; some against Felagund.

Celegorm

Therefore, you must reject

Felagund's request, as well as his

powers to reign, should he assist

this Man in this Quest.

He looks at Felagund and Beren.

What say you, Felagund? Do you still

wish to aid this… this… Man?

The crowd again becomes silence. Felagund takes the crown off his head, looks at it briefly, then tosses it to the ground.

Felagund

Your oaths of faith to me you may

break, but I must hold to my bond.

Yet if there be any on whom the

shadow of our curse had not yet

fallen, I should find at least a

few to follow me, and should not go

hence as a beggar that is thrust

from the gates; something I have

never done to any.

The crowd remains silent. Then Captain EDRAHIL steps forward and picks up the crown. He looks at Felagund.

Edrahil

This shall be given to ORODRETH

your brother to rule in your stead

as steward. For you remain my king,

and theirs, whatever betide.

Felagund also takes off the Nauglamír and hands it also to Orodreth.

Felagund

In my departure I shall also leave

behind for safekeeping the

Nauglamír, my necklace made as a

gift for me by the Dwarves. If I

return not to Nargothrond or should

I perish, may the beauty of its

many jewels forever enhance the

beauty of this kingdom I created.

Orodreth

It shall await your return, my

brother. If you do not, the

Nauglamír will never again be worn

by any in the Kingdom of

Nargothrond.

Orodreth bows to Felagund.

Edrahil

Now the king has asked for at least

a few to assist him. Surely, not

all of you would send our king

alone on such a quest or turn your

backs on the son of the man who

saved your lives.

Nine other men walk to Felagund's side. Celegorm and Curufin smile and walk away.

FALLS OF IVRIN. NIGHT.

Beren, Felagund and the ten others hide in the woods. Hiding behind trees, they have surrounded a group of unsuspecting Orcs busy with fire and food. Felagund signals and the rest raise and draw their bows; another signal and they fire. Then they invade and slay the remaining Orcs. They then gather for counsel.

Beren

I wonder how many more of Sauron's

servants, monsters, dragons and who

knows what else we'll meet before

we get to Tol Sirion.

Edrahil

We call it Tol-in-Gaurhoth, since

Sauron took over the mastery of

that beautiful island from

Orodreth. In your tongue it is: the

Isle of Werewolves.

Beren

Whatever it's called, I feel we're

never going to get there.

Edrahil

It'll take twice as long if we try

going north over Erid Wethrin from

this point; maybe we can go a

little northeast where the

mountains are not so wide.

Felagund

Why don't we just blend in?

Beren

What do you mean?

Felagund

I'm not a king just because my

head fit the crown. I shall put

forth an enchantment that'll turn

us into these Orcs; their faces at

least. When we get closer to

Sauron's island, we'll need to

walk and behave like Orcs.

Beren

You can do that? Why didn't your

great Ilúvatar give Men powers like

that?

Felagund closes eyes, stretches out his arms ceremoniously and speaks some elvish words.

Beren

Is this going to be painful?

Immediately, they resemble the Orcs. They look at one another.

Orc-Felagund

Well met, handsome.

Orc-Edrahil

Oh, if my wife could see me now.

Orc-Beren

I think it's an improvement.

Orc-Edrahil

Who asked you?

TOL SIRION. NIGHT.

The disguised group walks on the west banks of the River Sirion near the northern tip of Tol Sirion. Everything looks shadowed. To their left are tall river weeds. They have just passed Sauron's tower to their right. Little do they know, Sauron sees them. The only sound heard is the rolling water of the river. Beren shakes his head and stops. The rest also stop.

Orc-Felagund

Is there a problem? We're almost

past the island.

Orc-Beren

That's the problem. It's been too

easy; don't you think?

Suddenly, a band of Orcs come from behind. They all have spears pointed toward the group members, except the leader SORIUM, who pulls a scimitar on Felagund, who speaks to him like any other Orc.

Orc-Felagund

What is all this?

Sorium

Sauron demands your presence.

Orc-Felagund

Foolishness, we have work to do.

Sorium puts his scimitar close to Felagund's face.

Sorium

No one goes against the Great

Sauron or his demands; like

reporting to him each time you near

the Tower.

Orc-Beren

We have no time for this nonsense.

Sorium

You have no choice. Start moving,

or I'm going to start chopping

limbs and heads!

Beren and Felagund look at each other.

Orc-Felagund

Lead on, then!

Sorium sheaths his scimitar.

Sorium

To the Tower, you maggots!

The Orc-Elves follow with the other Orcs guarding from the rear.

INSIDE SAURON'S TOWER

The Orc-Elves stand before Sauron, who sits on his throne. The chamber appears much like it did when Gorlim was there. And as always, Draugluin sits at Sauron's feet. The Orc-Elves' hands are tied behind their backs.

Sauron

Who are you?

None answer.

By now you must know that I know

Orcs you are not.

Again, none answer. Then Sauron points at one of the Orc-Elves, who falls on his face choking. He looks up transformed and undisguised; blood oozes from his nose and mouth.

Orc-Felagund

Stop!

Sauron withdraws his point; the Elf lies flat and gasps. Felagund, releasing his own bonds, raises his hands. His face and the others change back to normal.

Felagund

That's no way to treat your guests.

Felagund points at Sauron, who rises from his throne and is pinned to the wall with his head turned to the right. All of Sauron's servants pull their weapons; Draugluin stands and growls. Wolves snarl and snakes hiss. Sauron shouts to all.

Sauron

No! Use not your weapons! Attack

not; and you, Draugluin, stay!

They comply, but they keep their weapons drawn. Draugluin remains growling, although quieter than before. Blood begins running from Sauron's mouth. He slowly turns his head and smiles at Felagund; the blood runs between his teeth. He closes his eyes and gives a low growl. They all fall unconscious, except for Felagund.

So, you must be a Noldo; one who

thinks he's capable of defeating

me, Sauron the Great. I felt your

power; impressive; most impressive.

Who are you?

Felagund

Tell me, Sauron, if Morogth calls

Himself "King of the World," does

that make you his Queen?

Sauron

I hate jesters; killed my last two.

And, your humor does not lighten my

mood. No more yarning. Who are you?

Felagund

You'll have to work for that

answer. I'd die before I tell you.

Sauron

That can easily be arranged. Maybe

you'll be fortunate enough to die

laughing.

Sauron holds his hand out and then closes it. Felagund falls unconscious. Sauron slowly slides down the wall to the floor and sits again on his throne.

Take them down to the Throne Room's

pit. Harm them not. I have my own

ways of having fun.

SAURON'S PIT

Coming slowly to consciousness, Beren squints to focus. He looks toward the light of a doorway. He then looks up at the pit's opening about twenty-five feet, from where a single beam of dull light descends. Then he sees that they are all in torture devises. With long pins securing individual iron cage-like devises, they're held to the pit's circular walls. He looks ahead and sees Felagund in the shadows; to his left he sees Edrahil within the light.

Beren

Edrahil… Edrahil! Can you hear me?

Edrahil moans.

Edrahil

Yes, Beren, I hear you. Where are

we?

Beren

I don't know. Some kind of pit or

dungeon I think.

Felagund

Take your pick. It's part of Minas

Tirith I had built to keep captured

servants of the Enemy; never

thought I'd be imprisoned here. I

built the pit; these devises of

torture I did not.

Beren

I heard Edrahil say Orodreth once

held this island. Did you aid him

in the building of this Tower?

Felagund

Minas Tirith was our outpost. This

was my island. However, it was

captured by Sauron from my brother,

to whom I gave rule in my stead

before going to the Dagor

Brachollach. Orodreth never

had a chance against a Maia like

Sauron. He, of course, filled it

with sheer horror: Orcs, vampires,

werewolves, dragons and many other creatures. As you can see, he made

it such an evil place that I didn't

want it back.

Sauron is heard laughing.

Sauron's (O.S.)

And I and my servants, thank you.

Now you shall tell me who you are.

You see, my werewolves have not

eaten in several days. I keep them

a little hungry for such occasions.

You will not know their presence

until one comes to feed, nor which

of you they will choose. I will

continue sending them one by one

until one of you reveals who you

are and your purpose. As for one

last chance, I shall save you much

pain if someone wishes to tell me

now.

There is a brief silence, then Felagund speaks.

Felagund

You know nothing of oaths, Sauron,

except that you and you leader are

are breakers of them. Your dominion

is torment; such as you reveal to

us. Now you may find cruel ways to

slay us, but you shall also find

our oaths are stronger than our

fears.

Sauron

Silence! We've had enough talk. We

shall see how strongly you believe

in oaths when the flesh is heard as

it's ripped from your bones and the

blood starts flowing. Yes, we will

see how strong beginning now. (Ha,

ha.)

Sauron's footsteps and laughter are heard walking from the pit's opening. They hear a grunt coming from the doorway. Just outside the light, two red eyes are seen. Then swiftly a werewolf attacks an Elf; the rest hear his blood-curdling screams. They also scream in horror hearing biting sounds and the ripping of flesh. Beren closes his eyes.

MENEGROTH COURTYARD. MORNING.

Melian sits at a table on a balcony cutting flowers and placing them in vases. Lúthien comes to her table. Her face expresses worry.

Melian

I know you're upset with your

Father, but can you blame him?

Lúthien

No; I blame him not; but I hoped

that he'd be more understanding.

Melian

You're talking about an Elven-King

who has shunned the race of Men;

desiring not their service or

presence.

Lúthien

Yes, but I am his daughter. He

listens not to anything I try to

tell him. Has he no understanding

to my happiness?

Melian

You're Father wants you to be very

happy, Lúthien. Maybe it's you who

refuses to understand? Maybe you

both are to blame? A wise Elf knows

that its understanding that brings

solutions.

Lúthien

It appears you've taken his side.

Melian smiles.

Melian

My dear, I take no side. Remember,

I fell in love upon seeing him the

first time. I understand not just

his mind, but also his heart; but I

also understand yours, as well. Has

not a shadow come over it; one not

caused by your Father.

Lúthien

I've been watching over Beren, but

now I see him not. Please, help me.

Seek him for me.

Melian closes her eyes. After several seconds she speaks.

Melian

You lost your vision after he left

Ivrin, correct?

Lúthien

Yes.

Melian

I know now why your heart is

shadowed. He is with King Felagund

in a dungeon of Tol-in-Gaurhoth

with eleven others. One, not Beren

or Felagund, is slain and…

Lúthien

And?

Melian looks at Lúthien.

Melian

…devoured by a werewolf. Sauron

sends them one by one until he

finds what he seeks. He is unsure

who they are, yet he believes

Felagund is a Noldo of great might

and wisdom.

Lúthien

I must go to them!

Melian

Lúthien?

Lúthien

Mother, if I go not, they will

surely perish. Nobody else even

knows they're imprisoned there. And

I will not stay to do nothing and

just let them die.

Melian

Of course, you must go, but be

wise; for the strengths of your

mind and heart shall serve you

better than brute or desire ever

shall.

Lúthien

Thank you, Mother.

MENEGROTH CAVERN HALLWAY. MID-MORNING.

Lúthien sees and runs to Daeron.

Lúthien

Daeron!

Daeron

Yes, my Princess.

Lúthien

I need your aid.

Daeron

Anything for you, of course.

Lúthien

I ask you to accompany me to

Tol-in-Gaurhoth.

Daeron

Sauron's island; the Isle of

Werewolves? Why must you go there?

Lúthien

Beren is imprisoned there without

assistance and will die if I don't

go. Please, if you ever had

feelings for me, help me.

Daeron

Of course, I will help you. Go to

the stables and have the keeper

prepare two of the fastest horses.

I will get some provisions and meet

you there shortly.

Lúthien

Thank you, Daeron.

Daeron turns from her as she goes the other way. A sneer crosses his lips.

THINGOL'S BANQUET HALL

Thingol gives several Elves instructions. Daeron comes to him. The Hall Elves leave them.

Thingol

Daeron, have you come to help set up tonight's banquet?

Daeron

No, my King. I come for I have news

regarding Lúthien.

Thingol

Yes?

Daeron

She plans to leave for

Tol-in-Gaurhoth to save Beren who

has been captured and imprisoned

there. She asked me to aid her and

I feigned I would. I told her I

would get provisions and meet her

at the stables.

Thingol says nothing, but hastens through the Hall in anger. Daeron smiles. Thingol gets to the doorway.

Thingol

Daeron, come with me!

Daeron stops smiling and follows.

MENEGROTH'S STABLES. NEAR NOON.

With stable keepers nearby, Lúthien waits for Daeron as she sits Elven-style on her horse next to his. Thingol, Daeron and three guards come around the stable's corner. She glares at Daeron.

Thingol

Lúthien! Dismount that horse! Now!

She does and whispers in her horse's ear. It neighs and both horses leave. Two guards go to her sides.

Where did you think you were going?

Lúthien

I'm sure your rat told you

everything you need to know. How

could you? I trusted you.

Thingol

Don't make this about him because

it is not. This is about you

preparing to do something very

foolish. I can't believe my

daughter thinks she's going to risk

her life for some Man.

Lúthien

You're right, this isn't about

Daeron. It's about you not wanting

to believe that Men are worthy of

your standards. It's also about me

who has seen more joy in this Man

than your kingdom or all the

Elf-kingdoms have to offer. You

have met a Man very worthy: his

bravery is so that Morgoth and his

servants fear him; his kindness

knows no bounds so that even all

the birds and beasts love him; and

the pride of his house overcomes

even your intimidation.

Thingol

This isn't about me either.

Lúthien

Surely you don't believe that. When

I brought Beren before you, did you

even look at me, Father? Did you

look into my eyes or my heart as I

looked at Beren? If you had, you

might have seen that I look at him

the same way you look at Mother.

Thingol

Enough! Do not say another word,

Princess. If you say this is about

me, then _I_ shall hear no more of

this, and _I_ shall do what _I_ think

is best. Therefore, since I

fulfilled my oath by not

imprisoning Beren, it appears I

shall have to imprison you. So, you

will go to your chambers under

guard and remain there until I say otherwise.

Lúthien

You can't be serious?!

Thingol

I am, though I will not deprive you

of the lights of heaven, lest you

fall and fade. Therefore, in the

great beech tree of Hirilorn, a

house shall be built, and there you

shall dwell until I know more.

Lúthien

You mean until you know Beren is

dead. Are you also going to let

King Felagund die just to keep me

apart from Beren?

Thingol

That is not my problem! Besides,

you know not what's going to

happen.

Lúthien

I don't believe you, Father! I am

your daughter you're about to

imprison. Finrod is your friend

whom you are about to doom and…

Thingol

Silence!

She looks at Daeron.

Lúthien

Are you happy now?! Is this what

you wanted? You have a strange way

of proving your friendship.

Thingol

Enough! Come, Daeron.

Thingol and Daeron begin to walk away. Lúthien weeps. Daeron's expression shows he now realizes he made the wrong chose.

Lúthien

Father!… Father, please!

Thingol and Daeron continue walking around the corner.

LÚTHIEN'S HOUSE IN HIRILORN. NIGHT.

Lúthien sits looking out an open window into the night sky. Two guards sit in chairs beneath her window and talk quietly. Lúthien stands, walks to the center of the room and stoops over. She closes her eyes and chants some elvish words. Suddenly, her hair begins to rapidly grow. Seconds later a large pile lies on the floor. She lifts her head and the hair detaches at it previous length. She then splits the hair into two piles and slowly waves a hand over each and speaks several more elvish words. Now on the floor are a robe and a rope made of her hair. She slowly lets the rope down until it is inches above the guards' heads then gently swings it. Soon both bow their heads and snore. She smiles. Then she puts on the robe, turning it and her invisible. She climbs down the rope, landing in between the two guards. She looks at them and smiles.

Lúthien

Sweet dreams.

She quietly slips away.

SPARSE WOODS AT THE CROSSING OF TEIGLIN. DAY.

Invisible-Lúthien approaches Huan standing guard as three regular-sized hounds drink from the river at the Crossing of Teiglin. Celegorm and Curufin talk while sitting beneath a large tree as their horses graze on patches of grass just inside the wooded area. Lúthien gets closer to Huan. He lifts his head sensing something is near. He sniffs the ground and air, looks up and walks to Lúthien. He then sits in front of her and looks up. Lúthien reaches and scratches behind his ears. Curufin notices Huan acting strange.

Curufin

Look at that silly hound of mine.

They both laugh.

Celegorm

Huan, what vexes you?!

Huan walks slowly to them, sits and looks up. He then looks at the brothers, gives a short bark and looks up again. Celegorm and Curufin, realizing something's strange, abruptly stand.

Curufin

Is somebody there?… Show yourself!

Lúthien

Tell me first if you are friend or

foe of Morgoth, Dark Lord of

Middle-earth?

Celegorm

We are foes.

Curufin

We are Princes of the Noldor.

Lúthien removes her robe and becomes visible. Both of their faces express disbelieve of how beautiful she is.

Lúthien

Then it is well met. That's the

best news I've heard in a long

time.

Curufin bows.

Curufin

Well met, my Lady.

Celegorm stares enchanted. Curufin elbows him in the side. He shakes his head and bows.

Celegorm

Yes, well met. I'm sorry for

staring, my Lady. I am totally

enchanted with your overwhelming

beauty. I am Celegorm, and this is

my brother Curufin. We are sons

of Fëanor. The hound you pet is

Huan the Great, given to me by

Oromë in the Blessed Realm.

Lúthien

I am Lúthien daughter of King

Thingol and Queen Melian of

Doriath. What are you doing here?

Curufin

We're…

Celegorm

We are hunting wolves of Sauron. He

has sent many into the Kingdom of Nargothrond to spy out the lands.

We slew ten today. We now rest

before returning to the Caverns of

Narog.

Lúthien

Then you know of King Felagund and

the group he traveled with to the

north. There is a Man named Beren

with him and ten other Elves.

Celegorm

No, for we have been staying at

Amon Rûdh, leaving from there many

days ago. Why, are there troubles?

Huan looks at Celegorm confused, but Lúthien doesn't see him.

Lúthien

Yes, the group has been captured by

Sauron, and they're in a dungeon of

Tol-in-Gaurhoth. Please, can you

help me; for I'm on my way there to

aid them.

Curufin

You, alone?

Celegorm

Of course, we will. Stay here and

continue petting Huan while my

brother and I take a short counsel.

Leaving Lúthien and the hounds, the brothers walk behind a large tree.

Celegorm

I'm sorry I interrupted you, my

brother, but I want this

Elven-maid. Can you imagine the

power I would gain if I was to

marry Thingol's daughter, the most beautiful in all the lands? People

would pay just to enter my kingdom.

I would become one of the mightiest

Princes of the Noldor; and you with

me, little brother.

Curufin

And how do you suppose you're going

to make all this happen?

Celegorm

With your help, of course. We must

not yet reveal our knowledge of

Felagund and Beren, nor of the

Quest. We will have her come with

us to the Caverns. There we shall

imprison her, letting Felagund and

Beren die. Also, I will send

messengers to Thingol with forceful

words for her hand to be placed in

mine; and if necessary, I will send

all our brothers and their armies

to make war against him.

Curufin

It all sounds good, but are you

sure about this?

Celegorm

Don't say a word; let me speak with

her.

They return to Lúthien and the hounds.

Celegorm

My Lady, we shall assist you.

However, we feel it would not be

wise for just the three of us to

rush in to meet Sauron. Therefore,

we counsel that you come with us to

the Caverns of Narog, where we can

gather troops and weapons to assist

us.

Lúthien

I suppose that would be best. How

long do you think it will take, for

they have not much time?

Celegorm

Not long at all. Trust me.

Celegorm and Curufin smile.

CAVERNS OF NAROG. NIGHT.

Lúthien looks through a locked pole-type door, then bows her head. Huan gives a small whine looking confused at Lúthien. Celegorm hands Curufin Lúthien's robe. He and Huan leave.

Celegorm

Don't look so sad, my Princess. You

shall grow to love me. I didn't lie

to you when I told you I was a

Noldorian Prince. We are both

royalty; very similar.

Lúthien

We are nothing alike. Why are you

doing this, anyway?

Celegorm

Why do you think? I would like to

impress you with some long,

admirable speech, but sadly it's

nothing more lofty than power. You

see, I know all about the Quest of

the Silmarils; Beren's test, is it

not, to see if he's worthy in

Thingol's eyes. The fool came here

seeking Felagund's aid through some meaningless oath. The Oath of

Fëanor, however, is more powerful.

Lúthien

Do you not mean more hateful?

Celegorm

So be it. Nonetheless, the great

and powerful King Finrod Felagund

gave a moving speech to his people

about how Beren and his father

saved his life and the lives of

some soldiers, and how he must

fulfill his oath. Then Curufin and

I spoke and showed the King true

power. We put so much fear in his

people that they couldn't turn

their backs on him quick enough.

Only ten others went with the two

fools. Now, after you told us about

their misfortune, I saw how simple

it will be to rise in power to the

top.

Lúthien

You're mad. Your rise will only

cause you to fall farther.

Celegorm

Mad? Fall? I couldn't have planned

it better myself. Sauron will take

care of Felagund, allowing us to

rule this kingdom the way it should

be. He will also take care of your

brave little Beren, a very nice

bonus. You see, my Princess, after

I force Thingol to give me your

hand, my power will increase

tenfold.

Lúthien

There's only one thing that's going

to fold; that's your delusions.

Besides, my Father will never agree

to such nonsense.

Celegorm

Oh, your father will agree, or he

will have all the sons of Fëanor

and their kingdoms lay his land in

ruin. What could go wrong? I know

Thingol's kingdom has the most

powerful army of all in Beleriand,

but it is no match against all our

brothers' kingdoms. I don't have to

do a thing. Who will stop me? You?

Your precious little Beren?

Lúthien

I think you're going to be very

surprised when you see who stops

you.

Curufin and Huan, joined now by CELEBRIMBOR son of Curufin, return with two guards. Celebrimbor looks puzzled seeing Lúthien locked up.

Celebrimbor

What's going on father? Why is this

Elven-maid locked in this room like

some prisoner?

Curufin

We are moving up in power, my son.

Celebrimbor

By locking someone up?

Curufin

Sometimes you have to do some

things that may not appear right,

if you want something bad enough.

Celebrimbor

That's wonderful fatherly advice. I

don't believe this. I will have no

part of this, and I wish the two of

you wouldn't either. Let her go

before something terrible happens.

Celebrimbor walks quickly away.

Curufin

Son!… Son!

Celegorm

Let him go. I always knew something

was wrong with Celebrimbor. It's

hard to believe he's your child and

my nephew.

Curufin

I don't know what to do about him.

I try to teach him everything I

know, but he's always got something

to say about whatever I do.

Lúthien

It's the first time I've seen a son

become wiser than the father,

especially so young.

Curufin smiles at her. Celegorm instructs the guards.

Celegorm

Watch her. Allow only Curufin and I

to speak with her.

The guards nod.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Lúthien sits in her room lit by one candle. Huan walks toward Lúthien's door. He gives a little whine and Lúthien comes to him. The guards, one sitting on each side, also watch Huan.

GUARD ONE

Are we supposed to stop _him_?

GUARD TWO

He can't do any harm. It isn't like he

can speak or anything.

Huan sits with tongue hanging out listening to Lúthien.

Lúthien

Don't look so sad; I blame you not.

It's just that I don't know what to

do. If I don't get to Beren and the

others soon, they shall surely

perish; for no others know they are

there. They are two good people.

You know the kindness of Felagund

from being in his kingdom; and

there are none who can say anything

bad about Beren. He has had a very

hard life, but he remains kind with

a heart as pure as mine; I felt you

searching into my heart when we

first met. Beren eats no flesh;

he's a friend to all birds and

beasts not in Morgoth's service. I

know you two would become good

friends if the two of you meet.

Huan leaves as Lúthien watches. He shortly returns carrying her robe. He takes it to Guard One, sitting in his chair.

Guard One

I guess he thinks she's cold.

Guard One takes it to Lúthien. She puts it on as the Guard returns to his chair. Huan walks slowly away. The light goes out in her room.

Lúthien

Oh, Guard, could you please relight

my candle? A breeze must have

entered and extinguished it when

you opened the door.

Guard One takes a small torch and opens the door. He walks into her room and lights the candle. He then realizes she's not there. He runs outside and stops. Guard Two jumps up.

Guard Two

What?!

Guard One

Did she go by you? She's gone.

They look at Huan walking calmly away without looking back. The two guards dumbly look at each other.

OUTSIDE NARGOTHRON'S GATE. MINUTES LATER.

Huan and Lúthien walk behind a tree. Lúthien removes her robe. Huan then speaks.

Huan

We don't have much time, my Lady.

Lúthien

Huan, Great Hound of Valinor, is it

not the decree of the Valar that

you may only speak three times in

Middle-earth?

Huan

Yes, my Lady, that is true.

Lúthien

How many times have you spoken thus

far?

Huan

This is my first, Princess Lúthien.

Lúthien

I'm so sorry that I am the reason

for using one of your privileges.

Huan

Don't be. This is the first time

I've had anything worth saying. But

when I read your heart, I knew that

I must help. Besides, all birds and

beasts should be honored to serve

Ilúvatar's fairest. But what's

fascinating is that many don't know

that your heart is ten times more

fair than you are on the outside.

Lúthien

I can't thank you enough.

Huan

There is one thing I request: the

chance to meet Beren, who must be a

good Man if you care for him so.

I've always known my master's heart

is not pure. However, I never

thought it was this black, or I

wouldn't have brought you to him.

Since they have captured and

imprisoned you, it seems a shadow

has darkened the land and evil has

come to Nargothrond. Celegorm,

Curufin and the remaining sons of

Fëanor have allowed that accursed

Oath to go to their heads.

Imprisoning you is just one of

many dreadful deeds in a long list

that we have no time to discuss.

Now, we have a bit of a journey

ahead of us. Therefore, my Lady, I

counsel that I become your steed

and you shall ride me as such.

Lúthien

I couldn't ask you to do that.

Huan

You're not asking. This is how it

must be; it's the only way we may

have a chance to save Beren and

King Felagund, along with his

soldiers.

Lúthien

Are you sure?

Huan

Yes. Let's discuss this no further.

Lúthien

I don't know what to say, except

that you have made a friend beyond

our deaths.

She hugs Huan around his neck.

Huan

I am very honored. Now we must be

going. Therefore straddle me and

hold on, and I shall do my best to

keep you from falling off.

Lúthien straddles Huan.

Lúthien

Have you been to Tol Sirion?

Huan

Yes, we were returning from

Sauron's Isle when you met us. We

did not enter, but we stood looking

down on it for some time. I'm sure

he saw us, for we made no attempt

to hide. He did not send any servants; at least none we saw. We

should be there by dawn.

Lúthien

Dawn's only a couple hours away.

Huan

Thus, my last words to you at this

time are: hold on tightly.

Huan takes off.

TALETH DIRNEN/CROSSING OF TEIGLEN

Huan and Lúthien speed through Talath Dirnen and the Crossing of Teiglin.

SAURON'S PIT

Blood thickly covers the floor. The carnage of ten elves lies all about. Beren has his eyes closed. Tears run down his cheeks. He opens his eyes to Felagund's voice.

Felagund

My friend, Beren. I know you blame

yourself for their deaths, but you

should not. If any are to blame, it

is I; for I asked for their aid. It

is my hope they are all fondly

remembered. Hmm, it is strange

indeed that within my whole

kingdom, I had ten who honored

their oaths to me.

Beren

Having feathered and furry friends

doesn't seem so bad now.

Felagund

I have learned there are no set

rules of true friendship. Two legs

or four; nose, beak or snout; whether

beautiful or not so; Elf or Man or

Dwarf; the only part that counts is the heart. You have a good one, son

of Barahir; for you are a

descendent of Bëor, one of the

first Men I knew. He served me

faithfully for forty-four years

until his death. He was eager to

learn, eager to teach and true of

heart; the best friend I ever had.

Had he the life of the Eldar, he

would be with me in this pit today.

My mourning of his death was long.

Not just my heart did his death

break, but nearly all in my

kingdom. I've tried to tell Thingol

how good Men can be, but he listens

not. When Bëor died of old age,

something Elves will never have to

face, I learned then that

friendships and oaths should never

be taken for granted. Don't ever

take a friend for granted, Beren;

and never make an oath unless

you're willing to fulfill it until

your life's end.

Beren

I was always scared to become

friends with people because

everyone I ever loved are now gone.

To tell you the truth, I'm scared

to love Lúthien.

Felagund

Never fear to love. Passing up love

is passing up joy. Everyone has a

right to be joyful; be he Elf, Man

or Dwarf. Even beasts seek joy and companionship. Whether it is

ignorance or blindness or merely

being prejudice, it is he who holds

to these qualities who misses out

on love or a good friend; one such

as you.

Beren

What do you mean? I've literally

fed you to the wolves.

They hear a grunt and see another werewolf in the doorway. It begins walking slowly toward Beren. Felagund is heard straining and chanting. With a loud cry he breaks his bonds.

Beren

Felagund! Stay! Stay where you are! Felagund!

As the werewolf leaps for Beren, Felagund collides with it. They fight in front of Beren, while he continues shouting for Felagund, who finally gets atop the beast. He bites the werewolf's throat; it screams in pain. Sitting on the beast with his back toward Beren, Felagund grabs the beast's head and snout and twists, breaking its neck. Exhausted, he falls onto the beast.

Beren

Felagund?! Felagund?!

Felagund

You need not shout; I'm right in

front of you.

Beren

Are you hurt?

Felagund

If I am, I'm too tired to feel it.

Felagund rises holding both forearms against his stomach. He uses one hand to pull the shackle pins and release Beren. Felagund then falls forward into Beren's arms holding his stomach again with both forearms. Beren catches him and sits down, placing Felagund's head in his lap.

Beren

Move your arms; let me see your

stomach.

Beren instantly begins to weep after he moves Felagund's arms. Some inwards stick out from three large gaping claw wounds streaming with blood. Beren weeps and he begins to gently rock him.

Oh, no! Please, no!

Beren stops rocking him but continues to weep openly. He looks down at Felagund, who reaches up and wipes a tear from Beren's cheek. Felagund warmly smiles.

Felagund

Mourn not much. I am honored to die

for one of Bëor's people…

Beren

I am so sorry. I shouldn't have

come to Nargothrond.

Felagund

…very honored to die for you,

Beren. Who knew it would be in a

Tower I built?

Beren whimpers. Felagund continues smiling.

I go now to my long rest in the

timeless halls beyond the seas and

the Mountains of Aman. It will be

long before I am seen among the

Noldor again; and it may be that we

may not meet a second time in death

or life, for the fates of our

kindreds are apart. Farewell, Beren

son of Barahir, kinsman of Bëor.

Farewell.

Beren

Felagund?… Felagund?!

Beren again gently rocks him and weeps. Looking at Felagund, Beren sees something of a smile and that a peacefulness has come over him.

BRIDGE OF TOL-IN-GAURHOTH. DAWN.

Lúthien and Huan are hiding together under her robe at the entrance of the bridge that leads to the Tower of Sauron.

Lúthien

I wonder if Sauron's at home. I

wish not for him to see us until it

is inevitable. Thus, I see no other

way than to call for Beren and

remain under this robe.

Huan nods in approval.

Lúthien

Beren!… Beren!

TOWER OF TOL-IN-GAURHOTH

Sauron smiles hearing her voice as he sits on his throne. Sauron's wolf-hound Draugluin sits beside the throne, while three Orcs stand nearby, including Lombag.

Sauron

Do you know to whom that lovely

voice belongs to, Draugluin? That

surely is Lúthien daughter of

Thingol and Melian. Well, she is

more courageous than I would have

guessed. If I capture her and hand

her over to Morgoth, my reward

would be great, although I first

would reward myself with her.

Lombag, send a wolf to force her

across the bridge and into the

Tower!

Lombag leaves to send a wolf.

Sauron

I would have sent you, my pet, but

I don't think we need to be that

forceful.

Draugluin

As you wish, my master.

BRIDGE OF TOL-IN-GAURHOTH

A wolf sniffs at the entrance of the bridge. Huan leaps from under the robe. She again covers herself, and Huan slays the wolf by the throat. He then drags the wolf off the edge of the bridge down into the waters of Sirion.

TOWER

Sauron

What was that?… Send another wolf!

Another Orc leaves to send another wolf.

BRIDGE

Huan again takes the wolf by the throat and slays it; and again he tosses the wolf off the bridge and into the water.

TOWER

Sauron

What is going on down there? Can my

wolves not overpower a simple

Elven-maid? Draugluin, fetch her!

Draugluin

As you wish, my master.

BRIDGE

Draugluin walks past the entrance. He sniffs the air then looks where Lúthien and Huan are, although he sees nothing.

Draugluin

I know you are there. Show yourself

to the Great Draugluin.

Lúthien uncovers Huan, and Draugluin looks surprise.

Draugluin

Well, if it isn't the Hound of

Valinor, Huan, whom the Valar has

doomed to die on Middle-earth only

by the greatest of all wolves. I

have waited for this all my life;

for it is why I was born. Are you

prepared to die?

Huan says nothing, but stares at him.

Oh, that's right. You are only

allowed to speak three times while

your miserable life exists here on

Middle-earth. Well, if you haven't

used them all, now would be a good

time because you aren't going to

need them after I get through with

you!

Draugluin lunges at Huan, and they collide. After a long fight Huan finally rips out a piece of his throat. Draugluin escapes and runs to the tower; Huan gives chase but stops at the bridge's end. Lúthien uncovers herself and runs to Huan.

Lúthien

Huan, are you alright, my friend?

Huan snuggles to her as she caresses his face. They watch as Draugluin races for the Tower.

TOWER

Draugluin limps through the doorway to Sauron's throne room. His nose is nearly to the floor, and blood pours from his neck. He slowly looks up at Sauron and laboriously whispers.

Draugluin

Huan is there!

He falls dead.

Sauron

So, the Valar wish you to die by

the greatest wolf. So be it. If

the greatest wolf is needed, then

the greatest I shall be.

BRIDGE

Wolf-Sauron, slightly bigger than Draugluin, runs toward Huan and Lúthien; they don't initially see him. Lúthien holds her cloak. Then, they see Wolf-Sauron in midair, leaping at Huan, who eludes him and causes Wolf-Sauron to fall onto Lúthien. But as he falls on her, Lúthien covers herself with the robe. She sees his long yellow fanged teeth and feels the vapors of his breath. Suddenly, he is whisked away as Huan leaps on him. After another long battle, Huan with his teeth finally pins down Wolf-Sauron by his neck. Wolf-Sauron changes into a large snake. He wraps himself around Huan's body. Huan tightens his grip and shakes his head. Snake-Sauron hisses loudly and unwinds. He then transforms into his normal form. Blood drips from Sauron's neck and steams as it hits the ground. Lúthien comes to them. Sauron speaks laboriously.

Sauron

Tell him to release me!

Lúthien

No. Instead, how about I allow Huan

to slay you? Or, should I merely

strip you of your raiment of flesh,

so your ghost can go quaking back

to Morgoth? There everlasting your

naked self shall endure the torment

of his scorn, pierced by his eyes.

Sauron

No! I'll do whatever you wish!

Lúthien

If I wasn't in such a plight, I

would allow Huan to destroy you and

rid this world of much evil. But, I

must release you, for I need you to

yield to me the mastery of this

Island and everything it holds.

There is no other choice for you or

for me. What say you; do you yield?

Sauron

Yes. I yield. I yield now all to

you.

The Tower and Island brightens as the shadow of evil leaves.

Lúthien

Release him, Huan. Never, Sauron,

shall you darken again Tol Sirion.

Huan releases Sauron, who immediately turns into a vampire and flies away. Lúthien and Huan watch as Vampire-Sauron flies from sight. They then hear loud rustling noises within the woods and around the Tower; owls hoot, bats screech and wolves howl loudly, and they follow Sauron. Lúthien then stands on the bridge, looks toward the Tower, raises her hands and announces her mastery. Huan stands beside her.

I am Lúthien the Elven-daughter of

King Thingol and Queen Melian, a

Maia of Valinor! I claim the

mastery of this Island and all its

contents!

She looks to the gates and again raises her arms upwards; the gates fall in ruin. Tol Sirion shakes; walls fall stone by stone; pits open. Slaves, people from the three races, shadow their eyes and run from the Tower. Many thinking escape jump into the River. About twenty slaves see Lúthien and Huan and run to them carrying tools, holding them as weapons. Lúthien recognizes an Elf from her kingdom.

Lúthien

DUELEN, it that you?

Duelen

Yes, my Princess. It is Duelen son

of Doelen at your service. Where

are the soldiers, Lady Lúthien? We

come to assist with the battle

against Sauron.

Lúthien

Duelen, it is good to see you, but

there are no soldiers or battle.

Duelen

I should have known when I saw you,

though I was unaware that you were

that powerful.

Lúthien

I do need your help with one thing:

I am looking for King Felagund; he

was captured with ten of his

Elven-soldiers and a Man.

FELMIR

My Lady, I am Felmir from

Nargothrond. Where's my king? Is he

well?

Lúthien

I know not. What I do know is that

they were captured by Sauron. I

have not yet searched for them.

Felmir

I will help you search.

Duelen

We all shall.

The others express agreement.

Lúthien

I do know they were trapped in a

dungeon or pit.

Duelen

There is a dungeon that sits below

Sauron's throne room. I would look

there first.

They leave for the tower.

TOWER DUNGEON

With Duelen leading, Lúthien, Huan and the rest enter the dungeon. Nearly all begin to weep and voice dismay; a couple vomit.

Duelen

Oh, my Ilúvatar. What kind of

monster could do this?

Felmir

I know of only two: Morgoth and

Sauron.

Lúthien

If Morgoth isn't careful, Sauron

shall one day take his place.

Beren holds Felagund in a dark corner while looking up at the Sickle of the Valar. Huan sees him, barks and runs to him. Lúthien and several others follow. Huan licks Beren's face; he in shock doesn't move. Lúthien wraps her arms around Beren. Felmir weeps anew, as do some others, and takes Felagund from Beren, who still doesn't move on his own.

Lúthien

Beren!… Beren!

Lúthien puts her head on his shoulder and hugs him. Beren then moves.

Beren?

She kisses him.

Beren

Oh, Lúthien, do you love me so much

that you would come to terror's

lair? How did you find me?

Lúthien

Yes. To hell's center I would come

just to be with you. Only I would

not have made it here but for the

help of Huan, the Hound of Valinor.

Huan sits and holds his paw out. Beren shakes it.

Beren

Well met, my new friend. I am

indebted to you; I know not how I

shall repay you.

Huan licks Beren's hand and his cheek. That turns his head in the direction of Felagund, where he lies on the floor. Beren begins to weep again.

I can't believe he's gone; they're

all gone. It should be me lying

there; it should be me.

Lúthien

What do you mean?

Beren

The werewolf that slew him was

coming for me when Felagund burst

his bonds and slew it. Then he

released me, but there was nothing

I could do. I'm sorry.

Felmir

We blame you not, Beren.

Lúthien

If only I would've arrived sooner;

and I would have if it weren't for

the dark-hearted brothers Celegorm

and Curufin.

Duelen

What do you mean, my Lady? What do

the sons of Fëanor have to do with

the delay of your arrival?

Lúthien

They imprisoned me.

Beren, Duelen and Felmir

What?!

Beren

They were the reason why we came

with only ten soldiers. The

brothers put fear in the hearts of Felagund's people, using the Oath

of Fëanor and threatening all in

the kingdom. I had never seen

anything like it. Orodreth now

rules, but the brothers have the

people under their yolk; the crown

is in his keeping, but he has no

power.

Lúthien

They said they would help me; that

we would go to the Caverns first to

gather aid. I went with them, and

they imprisoned me. Celegorm's

plan was to usurp the throne,

learning from me that Sauron had

captured the king and his men. The

plan also included Celegorm

marrying me to increase their

power. They even sent messengers

to Menegroth with words to force my

father to give my hand to him.

Felmir

I shall tend to this when I return

to the Caverns of Narog. Now we

must tend to the King.

The four look down at Felagund being tended by the other survivors. Beren looks up to see the sun just beginning to rise.

FELAGUND'S GRAVE

A burial mound sits on a hill of Tol Sirion overlooking the River. With it, a stone faces west with a bright ray of sunlight hitting its face and highlighting the inscription: "King Finrod Felagund, Beloved Son of Finarfin, Brother, Keeper of Oaths, Great Ruler, Greatest of Friends to Elves, Dwarves and Men."

CAVERNS OF NAROG.

Felmir, with Huan at his side, leads Nargothrond's people formerly enslaved by Sauron to the throne. With much mumbling a large crowd follows as they approach. As they pass Celegorm, Curufin and Celebrimbor, Huan stops next to his master.

Celegorm

What is all this, hound?

Huan sits by his feet without looking at him.

Talk to me! Or did you forget that

you're supposed to be my mutt?!

Celebrimbor

You need him not to tell you what's

happening, uncle.

With an expression of pity, Felmir stands in before Orodreth sitting on the throne with the crown beside it. Orodreth bows his head as if he already knows what Felmir is about to say. Then anger crosses Felmir's face as he turns to the crowd.

Felmir

Hear, ye! Hear, ye! Our beloved

King Finrod Felagund son of

Finarfin is dead!

Murmurs of disbelief and sounds of lamentation come from the crowd. Some weep, as does Orodreth. Celebrimbor sits down, hides his face and weeps.

He was slain by one of Sauron's

werewolves while fulfilling his

oath! But he was not sent to his

death by Sauron or his beast! No,

his death occurred here in the

Caverns by treachery; by fell

words of the brothers Celegorm and

Curufin sons of Fëanor!

The murmurs become louder.

Also to blame is all of you who

listened to them and turned your

backs on our King and his house!

You all should feel shame!

Felmir motions to the weeping Orodreth to stand.

Therefore, I say turn back to the

House of Finarfin! Hail King

Orodreth!

The crowd yells.

The Crowd

Hail King Orodreth!

Felmir then looks at the brothers.

Felmir

But you, brothers; you have always

used that ever-troubling Oath of

Fëanor to put fear in people's

hearts. There was no other reason

for your words of corruption other

than to send Felagund to his death.

If you really cared about the

people of Nargothrond, you would

have come to Tol-in-Gaurhoth to

save us. Instead, an Elven-maid

does what the sons of Fëanor did

not! Your hearts are black! You

care nothing for this kingdom or

its people. We need you not!

Therefore, with our new King's

leave, I say to you sons of Fëanor:

you are thus banned from the

Kingdom of Nargothrond! What say

you, brother of Felagund and new

King of Nargothrond?

The crowd's murmuring continues.

Someone in the Crowd

Let us slay these faithless lords

untrue!

This causes others to begin a chant.

Crowd

Slay them! Slay them!

Orodreth holds up his hand, and the crowd silences.

Orodreth

Celegorm and Curufin, I say that I personally blame the two of you for

my brother's death. But I also must

place blame on all who heard my

brother's request for aid. However,

I also deem that their decision

rested on your words. Thus, I agree

with the banishing of the two of

you. Nevermore shall you have food

or rest in the Kingdom of

Nargothrond. You shall have one

hour to leave this city; you have

until midnight tomorrow to be

beyond the borders of this kingdom.

Feel fortunate that you shall not

be slain, for I shall not have kin

slay kin thus fall under the Doom

of Mandos. But never should the two

of you return to this kingdom; and

from this hour hence, no son of

Fëanor shall be allowed to enter.

Do you have anything to say,

Celegorm or Curufin?

The crowd goes silent. Curufin stands smiling beside Celegorm.

Curufin

So be it!

Celegorm

We shall remember it.

They, with no sign of remorse, walk through the glaring faces of the crowd.

NARGOTHROND'S STABLES

Celegorm and Curufin are mounted on horses. Huan sits next to Celegorm's. Curufin speaks to Celebrimbor, who stands beside his horse.

Celebrimbor

I am so ashamed of you, father.

Curufin

I'm not proud of what I did.

Celebrimbor

It has nothing to do with pride;

you are upset the plan didn't

work!

Celegorm

I wouldn't allow a son of mine to

talk that way to me.

Celebrimbor

Oh, Ilúvatar forbid if you have a

son. And I wouldn't want you as a

father. You're not even a good

older brother, and my father is a

fool for following you.

Curufin

Stop that now, son! I will not have

you disrespect your uncle.

Celebrimbor

Disrespect? What know you of that

word? You disrespect our King; you disrespect our people. Why do you

listen to him? You could stay and

ask forgiveness; you could stay

with me!

Curufin

No, son, I stay not in a kingdom

that bans the sons of Fëanor!

Celebrimbor

Sons of Fëanor?! The terrible Oath!

Would you like to know the truth? I

care not for the Oath, nor for my grandfather who called you to swear

it. I am ashamed to be part of the

family of Fëanor, and I care not

for the Silmarils.

Curufin kicks Celebrimbor in the face. He falls holding his jaw.

Curufin

That's fine; shun your family! I am

not going to listen to any more.

You have a good life, here in a

doomed kingdom. If you need me

someday, count not on my coming.

For as far as I am concerned, I

have no son. We leave now, my

brother.

Curufin looks ahead and nudges his horse. Celegorm looks at Celebrimbor and smiles as he rides past him.

FOREST OF BRETHIL/DORIATH BORDER. SPRING. DAY.

Beren lies on a large rock and watches Lúthien dance in a glade of the Forest of Brethil at the Doriath border. Six nightingales circle around her. She looks at him just as he stops smiling. Lúthien comes to him.

Lúthien

What's wrong?

Beren

The last couple weeks have been a

dream, and I wish them to end not.

But it is time that I continue the

Quest; and you need to go back to

your family. It breaks my heart to

leave you; but the sooner the Quest is complete, the sooner we

can be together.

Lúthien

Listen to me, my love. You must

choose between these two: to

relinquish the Quest and your oath

and seek a life of wandering upon

the face of the earth; or to hold

to your word and challenge the

power of darkness on its throne.

But on either road I shall go with

you, and our doom shall be alike.

Celegorm and Curufin sneak through the trees on their horses; Beren and Lúthien don't see them.

Beren

Lúthien, I cannot allow you to go

with me on this dangerous Quest.

Lúthien

Was I not the one who defeated

Sauron?

Celegorm and Curufin creep closer.

Beren

Yes, you were. But Morgoth is not

Sauron, and low am I to take the

one I love before the thrown of

Morgoth. He is ten times more

clever, stronger and ruthless. You,

my dear, are powerful, but you are

no match for the Dark Lord.

Celegorm and Curufin ride into the glade. Celegorm spurs his horse at Beren.

Celegorm

Let's see what kind a match you are

against two of Fëanor's sons.

Curufin rides to Lúthien, stoops and lifts her onto his horse before him. Thereafter, he also turns his horse toward Beren, coming at him from the opposite direction. Huan stands at the glade's edge wondering why the brothers are charging at Beren. The brothers arrive near Beren about the same time; Beren leaps over Celegorm and his horse and lands behind Curufin on his. Beren takes him by the throat and pulls him back; Curufin pulls back on the reins and the horse rears and falls backward. They fall clear of the horse, which rises and stands nearby shaking its head; Beren still chokes Curufin, who is now gagging. Celegorm rides toward them with spear in hand. As he prepares to throw his spear, Huan bays loudly and springs in front of his horse, plants his feet and again loudly bays and growls showing his long teeth. The horse immediately swerves; Celegorm drops his spear and nearly falls but maintains control of his horse.

Celegorm

You stupid hound! So, you betray

your master for a worthless Man and

an Elven-maid! Curse you, you base

born dog, daring to bare your teeth

against your master. Go hence; I

never cared for you, anyhow, you

good-for-nothing mutt. You've been

nothing but a nuisance to me, and I

curse the day Oromë give me such a

cur.

Lúthien runs to Beren who still chokes Curufin.

Lúthien

Beren, forbear your anger. Do not

do the unholy work of Orcs. Release

him! His doom lies far beyond you,

my love.

Huan continues growling at Celegorm. Beren reaches to Curufin's side and unsnaps his knife Angrist and holds it to his throat.

Beren

Fine! But I'm taking this.

Beren releases him. Curufin gags, holds his neck, and laboriously speaks.

Curufin

That's Angrist, given to me by

Telchar.

Beren

I know all about Angrist and

Telchar of Belegost. That's why

I'm taking it. I'll have more use

of it than you. And you can ride

out of here with your brother.

Beren, placing Angrist at his side, walks to Curufin's horse.

Your horse I keep for the service

of Lúthien, and it may be accounted

happy to be free of such a master.

Both of you should go back to your

noble kinfolk, who might teach you

to turn your valor to worthier use.

Curufin

And you…

Turning his back to and ignoring Curufin, Beren leads the horse toward Lúthien. Huan watches.

…go hence unto a swift and bitter

death!

Curufin mounts behind Celegorm. Curufin immediately grabs Celegorm's bow and an arrow. He turns toward Lúthien, Huan bays loudly and Beren turns to see Curufin shoot the arrow at Lúthien. Then he sees Huan leap and catch the arrow in his mouth. He looks again and sees Curufin preparing to shoot at her again. As he releases the arrow, Beren leaps in front of Lúthien. The point goes in Beren's chest and out his back.

Lúthien

Beren!

Lúthien catches Beren. Huan snaps with his teeth the arrow he caught and runs after the brothers, who speed away.

Beren!

Beren

You don't have to shout; I'm right

here – for the moment.

Beren falls into Lúthien's arms; then into unconsciousness. Huan returns carrying a bundle of weeds in his mouth.

Lúthien

Kingsfoil. I can't believe you

found some here. Thank you, Huan.

Lúthien puts a handful of kingsfoil in her mouth and chews; takes Angrist from Beren's side and cuts the arrow's point off; and then pulls the arrow out through the front. Beren awakes briefly and screams of pain, then falls unconscious again. She spits the chewed wad into her hand, splits it in half and pastes the wads over the wounds. She then holds Beren in her arms and looks at Huan.

Lúthien

All we can do is hope, my friend.

THE GLADE. DAY.

Beren sees black, white and then blue as his eyes attempt to focus. He hears Lúthien singing quietly nearby. He sees the leaves on limbs above him shaking in the breeze. There are also several birds, including Mr. and Mrs. Dove, sitting in the trees. On the ground with Lúthien's nightingales are a couple rabbits, raccoons, and deer. Mr. and Mrs. Otter also wait for Beren to awake. The horse grazes nearby. Beren turns his head to the side and sees barely an inch from him Huan's huge head with large eyes looking at him, along with his long tongue hanging out. Huan barks and licks his face, slobbering all over it. Lúthien turns to see Beren conscious and smiling as Huan continues licking him. Beren begins laughing.

Beren

Alright, my friend. It's good to

see you, too. I know I need to

bathe, but I'd rather use water

than your slobbers.

Lúthien kisses Beren.

Lúthien

How are you feeling, my love?

Beren

Weak. Very weak.

Lúthien

There were times you were on fire

and others when you felt froze.

There were also times we knew not

if you were going to survive.

Beren

There were times I wasn't sure

either. All I could see was

something that looked black, but it

was not like the color. I would

also hear, as if calling me, music

from birds, viols and harps.

Lúthien

The Void is what you saw, and you

indeed heard its calling. It

beckons those near death. Many who

feel they have nothing more to live

for follow it to their doom and to

the Halls of Mandos. Sometimes the

Void is just too strong, and it

takes them.

Beren

Whatever it was it seems I was drawn to

it. Then I would hear your voice calling

me. Thank you for bringing me back.

Lúthien

I want you not to go anywhere

without me.

Huan barks and wags his tail. Lúthien smiles.

Make that: without us.

Beren

How long have I been out?

Lúthien

Nearly four weeks.

Beren

So, Spring's nearly over. I've been

out too long. I've got to get back

to the Quest.

Beren attempts to rise, but moans and sits back down.

Lúthien

You mean: we have to get back to

the Quest. Right now, however,

you're still too weak to do

anything.

HALLS OF THINGOL.

Thingol and Melian sit on their thrones. Mablung and Beleg walk to them and bow.

Mablung

I'm sorry, my King and Queen, but

we could find no trace of Lúthien

or Beren.

Beleg

While searching we thought several

times we heard her voice; but when

we followed it, we found nothing.

Thingol

If my daughter wishes not to be

found, she will not be found.

Mablung

We are very sorry.

Mablung and Beleg bow and leave. Thingol looks at Melian.

Thingol

Do you not know where our daughter

is? Or is it that you know and will

tell me not?

Melian

If I knew where she was, I would

tell you, my love; but that would

help little. What you set in motion

must reach its destiny; neither

you nor I may interfere in its

outcome.

Thingol

I just want my daughter home. I

miss her so.

THE GLADE. JUST BEFORE DAWN.

Beren stands admiring the sleeping Lúthien as Huan lies sleeping beside her. He quietly walks to the horse. He sees that Huan has followed him. He kneels down to Huan.

Beren

Be very quiet. I return to the

Quest and leave Lúthien in your

care, my friend. If I wait longer,

she will awake and wish to go

with me; and I can't have that.

Take good care of her. Guard her

from wind and foes; keep her

hidden from hands that would seize

or harm her. Farewell, my friend.

Beren mounts and turns the horse and rides away as Huan watches.

PASS OF SIRION. DAY.

Beren sits on a rock while looking to the north. The horse stands beside him. He looks at the horse and takes off its bridle and tosses it to the ground. He then caresses its face and neck.

Beren

I thank you for bearing me this

far, but I no longer need your

service, my friend. May you leave

dread and servitude to run free

upon the green grass of Sirion and

dream of Valinor, though you may

return never to the land of your

birth. You are wise and will soon

find companionship. Farewell, my

friend.

Beren taps the horse on its rear, and it slowly walks away. After several steps, it turns and nays at Beren. He waves and the horse continues into the openness of Sirion.

Take care, brave beast of Valinor.

He again sits on the rock, looks to the sun and sky and loudly recites part of a poem he has written.

Farewell sweet earth and northern

sky,

for ever blest, since here did lie,

and here with lissome limbs did

run,

beneath the moon, beneath the sun,

Lúthien Tinúviel,

more fair than mortal tongue can

tell,

Though all in ruin fell the world,

and were dissolved and backwards

hurled,

unmade into the old abyss,

yet were its making good for

this –

the dusk, the dawn, the earth, the

sea –

that Lúthien for a time shall be.

As he finishes, he hears Lúthien's voice call his name:

Lúthien (O.S.)

Beren!

However, seeing nothing, he hides behind the rock.

Fear then takes him, for he sees a huge black wolf and a very large bat. He sits behind the rock wondering what to do. He again looks at the wolf; it suddenly transforms into Huan; the bat into Lúthien.

Lúthien

Beren!

Beren comes from behind the rock.

Beren

I am here. How come you here?

Lúthien and Huan run to him. Lúthien hugs and kisses him. Huan barks and whines in happiness. Beren pets him, then looks up at Lúthien.

Lúthien

Huan, whose heart is wiser and

kinder than yours, tracked you

after I pleaded with him long. You

would've laughed to see us race

like Orcs on wolves again; until by

Huan's counsel we transformed into

servants of Morgoth and Sauron. And

I could ask you: what were you

thinking going off without me or

Huan?

Beren

Lúthien, please. Thrice now I curse

my oath to Thingol, and I would

that he had slain me in Menegroth,

rather than I should bring you

under the shadow of Morgoth.

To their surprise, Huan speaks.

Huan

Beren, while bringing Lúthien to

you, in my heart I have thought

long and hard on what counsel I

could devise for the two whom I

love most. My counsel to you,

Beren, is: from the shadow of death

you can no longer save Lúthien, for

by her love she is now subject to

it. You can turn from your fate and

lead her into exile, seeking peace

in vain while your life lasts. But

if you will not deny your doom,

then either Lúthien, being

forsaken, must assuredly die alone,

or she must with you challenge the

fate that lies before you –

hopeless, yet not certain. To you,

Luthien, I say: long ago I was in

the black land while following

Oromë on his great steed Nahar. We

wandered unafraid because Morgoth

fears Oromë. But if he sees the two

of you, you will be captured long

before you see the mountains where Thangorodrim sits. Therefore, it is

my counsel that you go in guise as

we were; Beren as the wolf-hame of

Draugluin and you as the bat-fell

messenger of Sauron Thuringwethil.

Further counsel I cannot give, nor

may I go further on your road. But

my heart forebodes that what you

find at the Gate I shall myself

see. All else is dark to me; yet it

may be that our three paths lead

back to Doriath, and we may meet

before the end. Until then, know

that I love you both. Farewell, my

friends.

Beren puts his hand on Huan's head, while Lúthien scratches him behind an ear.

Beren

Thank you, my friend. You are wise,

and I am honored that you call me

friend. Farewell.

Lúthien

We shall heed your words.

Lúthien kisses Huan on the top of his nose.

Thank you. Please be careful.

I will miss you until our next

meeting. Farewell.

Huan walks away. He stops before entering the woods and looks back. Beren and Lúthien give him a final wave. Huan gives a short bark then walks out of their sight.

Beren

That's one wise hound.

Lúthien

How wise are you? Will you truly

heed his advice?

Beren

Well, it hasn't done me any good

trying to dissuade you or sneak

away.

Lúthien

Remember that. Are you ready?

Lúthien says some Elven words and Beren is transformed into Draugluin. She says some more Elven words, and Lúthien seemingly disappears. Then Draugluin-Beren hears rattling above. He looks at a branch above him and sees a huge bat hanging. He howls and takes off at a run; Thuringwethil-Lúthien flies at his flank.

NORTHWESTERN ANFAUGLITH/GATES OF ANGBAND. DAWN.

They run/fly through the night without being stopped by any servants of Morgoth. They finally see and take the road leading to Thangorodrim. They begin to see bones and skulls strewn about. About a hundred yards from the Gate of Angband and Thangorodrim's beginning precipices, black chasm open on the side of the road and monsterous snakes can be seen crawling in and out or coiled in waiting or sleeping. Atop both precipices, carrion fowl sit and cry in fell voices. As they come closer, from behind the Gate steps a wolf a little larger than Wolf-Sauron, CARCHAROTH.

Carcharoth

Stay where you stand, Draugluin.

And you, Thuringwethil, do not fly

away.

Draugluin-Beren

Carcharoth, Red Maw, Thuringwethil

and I bring a message of interest

to Morgoth from Lord Sauron.

Carcharoth

I'm sure it's very interesting if

two messengers are needed to bring

it; one of which is said to already

be dead, Draugluin.

After a moment of silence, Thuringwethil-Lúthien transforms into her normal self. Draugluin-Beren stands between them. Lúthien ceremoniously waves her hand in front of Carcharoth's face.

Lúthien

O woe-begotten spirit, fall now

into dark oblivion, and forget for

a while the dreadful doom of life.

Carcharoth's eyes instantly close and the wolf plops to the ground asleep. Draugluin-Beren looks at her amazed.

Draugluin-Beren

I must say: I'm glad you came

along.

Lúthien

You can thank me later. We need to

go.

She then transforms back into Thuringwethil.

GATES/HALL- STAIRWAY/MORGOTH'S CHAMBERS

They walk past Carcharoth and through the Gates. It becomes very dark in a main hallway, with the exception of distant torches. As they approach the torches, they see a doorway beyond. They go through it and down a labyrinthine stairs, and it becomes even darker.

Thuringwethil-Lúthien

Can you see?

Draugluin-Beren

Yes, but I could see better if my

eyes would stop watering from the

stench.

Thuringwethil-Lúthien

I never knew death could smell so

badly.

They come to the end of the stairs to another doorway.

Thuringwethil-Lúthien

Be prepared, for here it is. Inside

this doorway, it is him, Morgoth.

Unexpectedly, the creaky door opens. They go down another small staircase that curves into the thrown room. In the distance, there are two large red glowing eyes. Then there's a flame and a torch alights next to Morgoth's face. He sits on his throne dressed in his usual black raiment, including the black Iron Crown with the three Silmarils, which at this moment are illuminated but not bright. All around him are weapons of torture; some still have victims who haven't been removed, some of which are rotting where they stand; one has a victim bleeding and moaning in agony. On each side of the throne, one Balrog and one Balrog-lord stand guard. Also scattered throughout the room are more snakes, Orcs and wolves.

Morgoth

Who crawls in secrecy as a

weightless bug and dares to enter

the thrown room of Morgoth, King of

Middle-earth. It is strange to see

you, Draugluin. How is it you

returned to the land of the living?

Or is it that someone who would

deceive me?

Thuringwethil-Lúthien turns back into her normal self. Mesmerized by her beauty, evil thoughts immediately enter his mind. The Silmarils in the Iron Crown begin to lightly blaze. Beren, seeing his interest in Lúthien, walks to the side of his throne. Morgoth hasn't taken his eyes off Lúthien.

Lúthien

I am Lúthien. The daughter…

Morgoth

The lying daughter of King Thingol

and Queen Melian. I know your fame.

Welcome to my halls. What brings

you here? I thought you were very

wise, since your mother is Melian

the Maia. Is it your wish to look

upon death; or does Thingol wish

his daughter to die? In that case,

maybe I shall kill you not and

have you remain here until the

world's end as my thrall.

Lúthien

I wish to sing to you, as a

minstrel. I'm sure that even you

enjoy the beauty of music. Remember

music? You used it to help Ilúvatar

create this world.

Morgoth

Mention never his name here!

Minstrels strong I have at my call.

However, I know something you can

do for me that I'll enjoy, and it

has nothing to do with music,

although it would make me sing.

Lúthien

I must admit that I was at first

scared to approach you. Now I see

your power means nothing to me. I

also see the artwork on your face

drawn by the beak of Thorondor,

King of Eagles.

Morgoth

You are either brave, daughter of

Thingol and Melian, or very dumb to

speak that way to me, who was once

Melkor and named among the Ainur.

Lúthien moves without being seen until she's at the other side of the room.

What do you think you're doing? I

order you to move not unless I tell

you!

Lúthien

You have a certain reputation of

being very powerful. Therefore, I

challenge your power. If you can

catch me, I shall sing for you,

and whatever else you would like me

to do.

Lúthien again disappears from his sight. Lúthien is heard singing quietly in Elvish. All things in Morgoth's chambers begin falling asleep, and the torches fade in and out; all Balrogs crash to the floor; Orcs and wolves fall where they stand and sleep. Draugluin-Beren, standing by the throne, finds it hard to keep his eyes open.

Morgoth

Where are you?! You dare to test

me; to mock me?!

Lúthien

What's the matter? Can't you

overpower the wee daughter of

Thingol and Melian?

Morgoth yawns. The Silmarils in the Iron Crown get brighter lighting up the whole throne room. Morgoth's eyes begin to flutter, then shut; his chin falls to his chest. He opens his eyes and tries to force his head to stay up. It falls again. He sees her again, and she again vanishes.

Lúthien

Are you getting a little sleepy?

Having wicked thoughts can be very

tiring, yes?

Morgoth

Where are you?!

Morgoth then falls asleep, as does everything else in his chamber, including Beren, who is slunk beside his throne. Morgoth slides off his throne and lands on the floor. The Iron Crown rolls a couple feet away from him. Lúthien, who's weakening, then walks to Beren, touches him, and he awakens. She transforms him back to his normal self.

Beren

What's happening?

Lúthien

Ask me later. Now is our chance.

Lúthien, now spent, points and Beren sees Morgoth and the Iron Crown on the floor.

Beren

I don't even want to know how.

Beren walks to the Iron Crown and draws Angrist. The Silmarils blaze brighter. He squints his eyes, kneels by the Crown and digs out one of the Silmarils from its metal claw. When it pops free, it gets even brighter in Beren's hand, but he feels no pain.

Beren

That came out so easily. I feared

it would burn me; but it does not.

Maybe I can get two or all three

for your father.

Beren sticks Angrist under the second Silmaril and tries to pry it free also. The tip of Angrist snaps, and the shard flies glancing Morgoth's cheek. He groans and moves, as does everything in the Chamber, and then falls back to sleep. Fear enters Beren and Lúthien.

Lúthien

I don't think the fate of the

other two will be similar to the

one. We must leave now!

Beren

Yes; let us go now.

Beren grabs Lúthien's hand, and without disguises runs from the Chamber, up the stairs and into the hallway. Every now and then some creature they pass moves in its sleep, but none as yet awaken. They continue running up the stairs, to the Gate, and through its crack. Then Carcharoth leaps in front of them. They stop and look in terror at him.

Carcharoth

Halt! How dare you put a spell on

the Great Carcharoth!

Luthien gasps to catch her breath. Carcharoth come close to Lúthien's face, but Beren gets between the two. He grabs the wolf's neck with his left hand and holds the Silmaril in his right hand inches from Carcharoth's eyes. It flares, and Carcharoth gazes intently.

Beren

Get you gone and fly, for here is a

fire that shall consume you, and

all evil things.

Beren sees Carcharoth's teeth as he unexpectedly takes the jewel and hand into his mouth and rips the hand off at the wrist and swallows them. He screams in pain.

Lúthien

Beren!

Beren falls to his knees holding his stubbed forearm. Luthien kneels to hold him. They see Carcharoth smile as he towers over them and gulps down the hand with the jewel. Suddenly, beams of light, one after another, shine through his belly and sides, lighting the area. Carcharoth's lips quiver, and he lets out a long and loud howl. Lúthien rises and stands over Beren thinking Carcharoth will attack. He, however, runs in the opposite direction. He jumps and catches a carrion bird that flies closely over him, leaving it lie dead on the ground by a sleeping snake. Carcharoth runs from sight while everything before him flees. Beren slides and falls to the ground as Lúthien desperately tries to hold him and lay him down gently.

Lúthien

Beren!… Beren!

She sees that his arm has turned colors from the bite's poison. She holds up his arm, and puts her lips on the wound. Blood runs from her lips as she begins sucking. She spits and repeats. She notices that the birds above and a nearby snake begin to awake. She then rips a piece of her raiment and wraps Beren's wound. The bird screams at the two lying by the Gate, while the snake slithers closer. Lúthien, still very weak, stands between Beren and the snake. It coils to strike.

You'll have to go through me to get

to him, my legless friend.

The snake strikes. As it does, Lúthien sees Gwaihir fly down from behind the snake, landing on its head. He digs in his talons at the start of its neck and plunges his beak between its eyes; it goes through the bottom of its head. Lúthien feels the wind of wings hitting her face; her hair flies in the wind. The snake coils in agony. Thorondor hovers over Beren and gently takes him in his talons, lifting him into the air. She hears a voice above her.

Landroval

Lady Lúthien, hold your arms up!

Lúthien does and he gently takes them in his talons and starts lifting her into the air. As he does, a large carrion bird flies at Lúthien; but Thorondor intercepts. The bird's body thuds on the ground, as its head falls next to it a half-second thereafter. Suddenly, Thangorodrim erupts. The sky is filled with bolts of fire.

THE SKIES. DUSK.

Thorondor leads Landroval and Gwaihir high above the flaming rocks bolting from the mouth of Thangorodrim. Lúthien begins slipping from Landroval's grip.

Lúthien

I'm slipping, Landroval! I'm

slipping!

Landroval

Hold on, my Lady!

Lúthien

I can't! I…

She screams as she slips from his grip; but before she can fall very far, Gwaihir quickly flies under her and catches her on his back.

Gwaihir

I've got you, my Lady.

Lúthien

Thank you, Gwaihir.

Beren looks lifeless in Thorondor's talons. They are now soaring in the heavens, where the sky is radiant blue and hold both sun and moon.

Lúthien

Thorondor! Tell me, does Beren

live?

Thorondor

I can feel his heartbeat, my Lady,

but it is very faint.

Lúthien

Can you take us to my land of

Doriath?

Thorondor

That is our destination. We are

half way there. Look down now and

see the green jewel-like lights of

Gondolin.

Like a green lighted jewel, Lúthien sees Gondolin. Then in exhaustion she falls asleep.

DORIATH-NORTHWEST NELDERETH/RIVER MINDEB. NIGHT.

Lúthien awakens with Gwaihir standing over and looking down at her with one huge eye. They are on the River Mindeb's east banks at the northwest corner of Neldereth. She rolls to the side and sees the other two Eagles. They stand over Beren, who is unconscious lying on the ground. She runs to him.

Lúthien

Beren!

Thorondor

He still lives, my Lady, though I

know not for how long. His heart is

very weak.

Lúthien

We both would already be dead if it

weren't for you and your kin. Thank

you; all of you.

Thorondor

You're welcome, my Lady. But, you

should also thank him.

Thorondor points to the forest. There's a rustling sound coming from within. Suddenly, Huan appears.

Lúthien

Huan!

Huan runs to Lúthien; she hugs and kisses his head.

Thorondor

He deserves much thanks; for it was

he who told all to watch and be

ready to aid their friends Beren

and Lúthien. Many birds and beasts

came to Crissaegrim while others

went to Manwë on Taniquitel to

tell of your plight.

Lúthien

Oh, you adorable hound! We didn't

want you to leave us, but I'm sure

glad you did!

Gwaihir walks to Thorondor.

Gwaihir

I hate to interrupt, but we must

return to Crissaegrim, and Manwë

will be anxious of news regarding

Lúthien and Beren; and I'm sure

Morgoth has awakened and is none

too happy. Who knows what he's up

to now, or what he will do next.

Thorondor

Yes, we must leave now. Will the

three of you be fine now?

Lúthien walks to him.

Lúthien

Yes, thanks to you. Before you go,

I must tell you something.

Lúthien motions for him to stoop down to her. He cocks his head in wonder, then slowly lowers his tilted head down to her. Lúthien kisses his cheek. Gwaihir giggles loudly, and Landroval snickers. Thorondor blushes and raises his head.

Thorondor

My Lady, that was unnecessary!

Lúthien

It was very necessary. You truly

are a King.

Thorondor holds his head high. Lúthien looks at the other two Eagles.

Lúthien

And the rest of you are gallant

Princes.

Thorondor

Please call if you need us again.

Let us depart.

The four Eagles lift off. Gwaihir is next to Thorondor.

Gwaihir

Wow! A kiss from the fairest Lady

Lúthien. Wait 'til mother hears

about this.

Thorondor

Oh, be silent!

They fly out of sight.

HALLS OF THINGOL.

Thingol sits on his throne with Melian at his side. He has called Mablung to him.

Thingol

Messengers have come from

Nargothrond stating that Lúthien is

there, and she agrees to wed

Celegorm son of Fëanor, who wishes

for my blessing. There are also

some comments he sends that sound

more like threats. I want you to

take a group to Nargothrond to

discover what is actually

happening.

Mablung

As you wish, my King.

Mablung bows and leaves.

DORIATH-NORTHWEST NOLDERETH/RIVER MINDEB. FALL. DAY.

As before, Beren again awakens to Lúthien's singing while his eyes focus on leaves against the sky. She, Huan and six nightingales stand by the river. They watch as she tosses flower petals into the water. Beren tries to clear his throat.

Beren

This has become a bad habit.

Lúthien and Huan come to him. Huan licks Beren's face a couple times.

Beren

We meet again, my friend.

Lúthien

Beren, thank goodness! You love

scaring us.

Beren

Believe me: I'd rather be doing

something else. I again wandered on

the borders of death, but your

voice kept drawing me back. In my

dreams I name myself anew, Erchamion – the One-handed.

He looks down at his stubbed arm.

Now I see why.

Lúthien

You wandered long, Erchamion. Many

cold nights and two seasons have

passed since that fateful day.

Beren

How did we survive?

Lúthien

Huan again saved us with the

Eagles. Thorondor and his kin flew

to our rescue after our friend

Huan alerted nearly every bird and

beast in Middle-earth about our

peril.

Beren

That's three, my friend.

Beren stands with a little help from Lúthien.

Lúthien

Do you remember that you succeeded

and took a Silmaril from Morgoth?

He looks again at his stubbed arm.

Beren

Yes, but I somehow remember that I

lost it as well.

Lúthien

I could care less of the Silmaril.

Beren

Why do you say that?

Lúthien

Those accursed jewels have been

nothing but trouble since Fëanor

wrought them. The Jewels of Fëanor

to me represent death and

destruction to all who merely mention them; something bad always

happens when the Oath of Fëanor is

in motion.

Beren

You know who mentioned it. It is

your Father's price I must pay to

be with you, so we can have a life

and be free together.

Lúthien

We can have a life and be free. We

could stay here forever, Beren;

live in the wilderness. We'll live

as we have since we journeyed

together on this meaningless Quest.

Beren

What about your family; your kin;

your friends?

Lúthien

You are all I need. I would forsake

all just to be with you.

Huan barks.

And Huan, of course.

Beren

I could not allow you to do such.

It would not be right. You are a

Princess – _the_ Princess; one who is

above all royalty in Middle-earth.

The Vala's blood runs through your

veins. You are one who deserves to

be surrounded by kin; to enjoy the

playthings and trinkets of all

Elven-Queens; to be honored when

your time comes. You are the one

Ilúvatar made as the most beautiful

of all. And as a Man, I cannot break

the law of withholding a father from

his daughter. Please, don't ask me

to do so.

Lúthien

I would, just to be rid of this

shadow that seems to follow us

wherever we go.

She sighs.

Honesty, though, I would like to

see my Father and Mother once

again.

Beren

Then let us go home; for I promise

you, Lúthien Tinúviel, one way or

another, we will be together.

Lúthien

But how are we to go back without

a Silmaril?

Beren

Leave that to me, my love. I shall

rest today and through the night.

Tomorrow, we shall begin our

short journey home.

HALLS OF THINGOL. FALL.

Mablung walks to Thingol and Melian's thrones. His raiment is mostly covered in blood, but he walks unscathed. He bows in front of Thingol, as Melian sits with a look of concern.

Thingol

My goodness, what happened to you?

Mablung

I am unharmed, my King; for this is

not my blood, but from several who

died in the journey from

Nargothrond. The ten whom I led

have perished.

Thingol

What happened? I ask that you

discover information, not begin a

battle.

Mablung

It was no battle with anyone from

the Kingdom of Nargothrond, but

with the Monster Wolf-hound of

Morgoth, Carcharoth. He has been

loosed from Angband, terrorizing

the north and destroying all in his

path. I was the only one to escape.

I am sorry.

Thingol

We shall honor those soldiers'

memories later. What I want to know

now is: why is he loose?

Mablung

I know not, my King. But what I can

tell you is: he seemed to have a

light beaming out from within him.

He attacked us at night, and we

were spelled by a radiant light

coming from within the forest. It

was brighter than sunlight. It

blinded us, and we were unable to

see him until it was too late.

Thingol

It must have been a spell by the

Enemy. Did you obtain news of my

daughter?

Mablung

Yes. Lúthien was there, but no

longer. She left the Caverns long

ago, as did the brothers Celegorm

and Curufin; but she did not leave

with them. What's more is: before

the sons of Fëanor captured her and

took her there, King Finrod

Felagund left Nargothrond with

Beren son of Barahir.

Thingol

I was aware of that.

Mablung

Something has gone amiss, for the

kingdom is lamenting bitterly their

king's death.

Thingol

Felagund? Dead?

Mablung

Yes, and now his brother Orodreth

is king. I had a chance to briefly

speak with Celebrimbor son of

Curufin. It seems that Felagund ask

his people for assistance in

honoring an oath he made with

Barahir father of Beren and his

kin, but the people were threatened

by the brothers with the Oath of

Fëanor. Thus, he aided Beren with

only ten of his soldiers.

Celebrimbor is so angered with his

father that he remained in the

Caverns of Narog after Curufin and

Celegorm were driven from the

kingdom. He said that Beren was

alive when last seen, but rumor of

his death has come to Nargothrond.

However, he is unsure of the

details.

Thingol

That's horrible. But how do they

know Felagund's dead; and who

brought them the rumor of Beren's

death?

Suddenly, they hear a commotion coming from the outer hallway. Several moments later a mob enters with Beren, Lúthien, Huan and Beleg in lead. Thingol and Mablung look at them in disbelief, while Melian sits with her usual smile. Arriving in front of the thrones, Thingol rises and gives Lúthien a hug and kiss on her forehead; she returns the hug.

Thingol

My beautiful daughter! I am so

sorry – so sorry.

He then held her away to look at her.

Are you harmed?

Lúthien

I am fine, father.

Thingol then looks scornfully at Beren, who hides his right arm under his cloak. Released by her father, Lúthien goes to Beren's side. Thingol remains glaring at him as he returns to his throne and sits again. Mablung stands to the side with Beleg.

Thingol

Now tell me: how can this be? We

have just received rumor that you,

Beren, were dead and that nobody

has heard news of you, Lúthien.

What have you to say son of

Barahir?

The crowd is silent. Beren walks to the front of Thingol's throne and kneels and bows his head.

Beren

I return according to my word. I am

come now to claim my own.

Thingol

What of your quest, and of your

vow?

Beren raises his head.

Beren

It is fulfilled. Even now a

Silmaril is in my hand.

Thingol

Show it to me!

With the crowd watching, Beren stands and lifts his left hand and shows that it's empty. The crowd murmurs. Thingol holds his hand up and the crowd again becomes silent. Beren then takes his right arm from under the cloak and holds it up.

Beren

I name myself Camlost, the

Empty-handed.

Thingol's face turns from scorn to sympathy. The crowd murmurs also in sympathy. The saddest expression is on Beleg's face. Thingol motions for the three travelers to sit before his throne.

Thingol

Sit and tell us what happened.

Huan sits before the throne between Beren and Lúthien; Beren on the left.

Beren

It is a long story, but its end

places us before the eyes of

Morgoth upon his throne. Your wise

and powerful daughter used

Morgoth's own lust for her against

him, and with her enchantments she

felled him and all the creatures in

his chambers into slumber, as I cut

out a Silmaril from the Iron Crown.

Yes, Thingol, I held a Silmaril;

radiant with the blaze of a

thousand suns; but it hurt me not.

I had planned to bring you all

three, but Angrist snapped, and the

shard grazed Morgoth's cheek. He

gave a low moan, and that's when we

knew we had stayed over long. In

terror we fled. After what seemed

like forever, we made it to the

Gate.

Lúthien

But Carcharoth, who I felled to get

through the Gate, had already

awakened. I was spent. Therefore,

Beren leaped between us and

threatened him with the Silmaril.

At first he appeared daunted.

However, in one sudden move he bit

off Beren's hand, swallowing it and

the jewel. Then light shot from his

belly. Fortunately, he turned and

ran from us, slaying nearly all in

his path. Beren became unconscious

from the poison, and all things

were awakening. The Quest would

have ended in ruin and despair if

it had not been for the Eagles of Crissaegrim. Thorondor, Gwaihir,

and Landroval came to our rescue

because of Huan's baying,

requesting that all things watch

for us.

Murmurs of amazement come from the crowd, which becomes silent again when Beren speaks.

Beren

After months of healing, it was time to

return.

Lúthien

You must know this, Father and

Mother: I was willing to wander in

the wild without returning,

forgetting house and people and all

the glory of the Elf-kingdoms. But

Beren would not forget his oath,

nor withhold me from you, Father;

holding by the law of Men, deeming

it perilous to set at naught the

will of the father, save at the

last need. He also said that he

would not deprive me of home or

honor or the fair things which are

the delight of the Queens of the

Eldalië. It was he who persuaded me

to return. This is the heart of the

Man whom you question.

Thingol bows his head. Melian still smiles.

Beren

I know how you feel about the race

of Men, and I can even understand

your apprehensions; and you have

every right to hate me because of

the woes I have brought upon

Doriath because of my love for

your daughter. However, Thingol, I

would be honored if by your will

and by your leave, I may call you:

my King. And I would be most

honored to be the first Man to

serve the King of Doriath.

After quietly sitting with his chin down for several seconds, he lifts his head and there's a solemn look on his face. His eyes are glossy from tears that have welled up – one rolls down his cheek. He slowly speaks to Beren and Lúthien.

Thingol

Beren and my beloved daughter

Lúthien, I owe both of you many

apologies; for I have been a fool.

I have held such a low value toward

Men, and I see now that I have done

so unjustly. I have listened to those who come from outside my

borders, with my ears more open to

the negative concerning Men, even

when my friend Finrod Felagund

tried to tell me about the goodness

of them. You have proved that

goodness. I cannot account for

others of your race, but of you,

Beren son of Barahir, I see you are

unlike all other mortal Men. You

have proven to me to be among the

great in Arda. No, Beren, it is I

who would be honored to have your

service.

Nearly all present are in tears.

I also confess that I was scared

when I learned about Lúthien's love

for you; it was something strange

and new to me. Now I perceive that

whatever is the doom for the two of

you might not be withstood by any

power of this world, including that

which is in me. Therefore…

Thingol rises and briefly glances at Melian giving her a smile. She returns a smile. He then holds his hands out to Beren and Lúthien. They each take a hand and Thingol places Lúthien's hand in Beren's.

My daughter and only child Lúthien,

if it be your will that your hand

shall be given to this Man, Beren

son of Barahir, then we, Thingol

your father and Melian your mother,

grant this union; the first between

the Two Kindreds of Elves and Men.

What say you, Tinúviel?

Lúthien smiles at her father then at Beren.

Lúthien

Yes, my hand, as well as my heart,

I give to Beren son of Barahir with

the blessings of my father and

mother.

Thingol smiles at Beren and Lúthien.

Thingol

Hear ye all present before the

thrones of Thingol King of Doriath

and Queen Melian! I hereby declare

the marriage of Beren son of

Barahir to our daughter Princess

Lúthien!

The Crowd

YA!

Beren kisses Lúthien. All clap and cheer. Then Thingol hugs Beren, while Melian hugs and kisses Lúthien. Thingol then hugs Lúthien and gives her a kiss on her forehead, as Melian hugs Beren. He is then congratulated by Mablung and Beleg. Then Thingol hugs Melian, who smiles and whispers in his ear.

Melian

Oh, King and beloved husband, you

have no idea what goodness you have

done this day; 'tis more wonderful

than you could ever imagine. This

union will affect this Age of

Middle-earth and all Ages to come.

Thingol returns a smile to Melian then turns to the crowd.

Thingol

Let all celebrate this most joyous

occasion!

This causes more cheering from the crowd.

DINING HALL. LATER THAT EVENING.

Huan, Beren, Lúthien, Thingol, Melian, Mablung and Beleg sit at the head banquet table, as guards stand behind watching over the large crowd celebrating. Huan has a royal plate and water vessel of his own. People periodically come to the table to congratulate the new groom and bride and her parents. After the well-wishers become less, Lúthien speaks to Thingol.

Lúthien

Father, I have not seen Daeron

since returning here.

Thingol

I'm sorry Lúthien, but we know not

where he is after he wandered off

while attempting to find you. He

felt so ashamed of betraying you,

especially when he discovered that

you were lost. He blamed himself.

Daeron told me he realized that if

he truly loved you, he would have

never betrayed you to me or stood

in the way of what gave you joy,

when he himself could not. I tried

to persuade him not to go, but he

insisted saying he must do

something to make it right; he was

going to do everything possible to

bring you back to us. The last we

knew of him was a rumor that he traveled east over the Erid Luin.

That was nearly a year ago. I sent

several search parties, but he was

no where to be found. He is dearly

missed. I fear the worse because he

is not one skilled in surviving the wild. Before he parted he wrote and

sang some of the most beautiful

songs since becoming a minstrel;

and the saddest that have ever come

to our ears. When generations to

come look back to this Age, they

surely will list Daeron above all

other minstrels, including Maglor

son of Fëanor.

Beren

I'm sorry, my love.

Lúthien

I shouldn't have asked him to

assist me. He was a minstrel, not a

soldier. It was too perilous. I

wish I could find him to tell him

that I blame him not; and that I am

sorry.

Melian

My dear, you mustn't blame yourself

for Daeron's choices. You're an

Elven-maid who has made choices

some warriors would not. Just as

well, he could have told you that

he would not help you and kept

silent your plans.

Thingol

This is a celebration. Let us speak

not of sad things now. Later, we

will honor his memory. As for now

my daughter has returned, this is

her wedding night, and I have a new

son-in-law.

Beren

I apologize, my King. There is one

bit of sadness we must discuss:

Carcharoth. Mablung told me he has

broken through the Girdle. He

tarries in his rage, but he will

be as near as the Esgalduin River

within the next several days. You

do know what this means, do you

not? The Quest has not ended.

Thingol

You do not have to prove anything

else to me. In my eyes, you have

fulfilled your oath.

Beren

I understand. In my eyes, however,

it is unfinished. Carcharoth would

not be loose if it was not for me.

And if he gets into the Thousand

Caves, it will be a massacre before

he is able to be brought down; for the power of the Silmaril drives

him. It may take countless spears

and arrows to injure him enough to

be slain.

Thingol

What do you suggest we do?

Beren

I say we prepare the Hunting of the

Wolf.

Thingol

Yes… yes. In fact, you shall lead

this hunt. I will also come and

humble myself entirely to serve

you, whatever your plan may be. How

many do you think we should take?

Beren

All at this table, except for

Melian and Lúthien, of course.

Thingol

Are you serious? If it was I, I

would have a legion following me.

Beren

He would then assuredly see us

first; spring upon us at unawares

like he did Mablung and his

company. We must use stealth and

have hope in secrecy; that we see

him first. Therefore, I suggest we

leave on the second morning.

Beginning tomorrow morning, send

small companies with those most

skilled in stealth to find and keep

track of the wolf. It is my hope we

meet the wolf at the river, for it

may give us added strategy with its

noise and large rocks around the

banks.

Thingol

Mablung and Beleg, in the morning

see to the details and begin

sending the companies out; one

every four hours. They are just to

find and watch Carcharoth; engage

him not.

Mablung

Yes, my King.

Thingol smiles and lifts a goblet to Beren.

Thingol

Now let us return to celebrating!

With a smile Beren clashes his mug with Thingol's goblet.

Beren

I'm all for that.

Lúthien and Melian look at each other with concern. Lúthien, interrupted with a hug from Beren, looks at him and smiles trying not to show him she's worried.

HIRILORN. DAWN.

Beren, Thingol, Mablung and Beleg sit on horses. Huan sits beside Lúthien as she speaks with Beren. Meanwhile, Melian speaks with Thingol.

Beren

The bright sparkle in your eyes is

somewhat dull this morning.

Lúthien

There's a shadow hanging over me; a

feeling of disaster resulting from

this hunt. Can it not wait one day

more?

Beren

I'm sorry, my love, it cannot. The

scouts say Carcharoth will arrive

at the Falls of Esgalduin near

mid-morning; the place where our

chances are best. We seek the water

for safety; for he is not a good swimmer, and its sound will help

hide our approach. If we arrive

there before he swims across, we

may have an opportunity to slay him

while he attempts to cross. Even if

he decides to cross at the Falls, the water will slow him down.

Lúthien

You're right. I just can't shake

this feeling that something

terrible is going to happen.

Beren

The whole kingdom is counting on us

to fail not. He will be stopped

before he gets to Menegroth. There

is no losing today, whatever the

cost.

Lúthien

I know. I just have a bad feeling

that the cost is going to be a very

high price. Let me go with you; I

may be able to help.

Beren

No, my Princess. Because of me, you

have been in harms way ever since

we met. I will not put you there

again.

He looks at Huan. A tear falls down Lúthien's cheek.

Besides, I have my best friend to

watch out for me.

Lúthien kneels and softly holds Huan's head with both hands.

Lúthien

You will watch out for him, won't

you? Please make sure he comes back

to me; make sure everyone returns,

including you, my friend.

Huan barks once and licks her face.

Beren

See, you have nothing to worry

about. We'll be back before you

know it, and everyone will breathe

easier. Above all, my lovely wife

and I will then begin our long life together.

He looks at Thingol.

Are you ready, my King?

Thingol

You're our leader. We'll follow

when you begin leading.

Melian grabs Thingol's hand.

Melian

Be careful, my love. Don't do

anything foolish. I don't want our

next meeting to be in the Halls of

Mandos.

Thingol

We'll all be fine. I love you, my

Queen.

Beren

Then let's get started.

Beren kicks his horse. Melian slips her hand away and smiles at Thingol, who then follows trailed by Mablung and Beleg. Huan walks beside Beren's horse. Beren and Thingol look back to see Lúthien and Melian standing beside each other.

NELDORETH NEAR/AT FALLS OF ESGALDUIN. MORNING.

The five hunters come to the top of a small hill, in sparse woods; about two-hundred yards away and in sight of the Falls. Carcharoth is already on their side of the river. He sees them while drinking, but they are unaware, and he does nothing to indicate this. He then howls. The four bring their horses to a stop while Huan stands next to Beren's horse. Huan looks at Beren, who whispers to him.

Beren

Not yet, my friend.

They briefly watch Carcharoth, who continues drinking and pretending he hasn't seen them. Beren looks at the area surrounding him.

Huan, stay here and watch him; try

not to let him see you. We need to

go a little ways back down the

hill, where we can dismount and tie

up our horses. Do not engage him.

They quietly turn their horses and return down the hill. Huan lies on his belly watching Carcharoth. Beren looks back unable to see the other side of the hill. Meanwhile, Carcharoth turns and with his head down walks into a nearby thicket where he lies on his belly unseen; he knows Huan has seen him. The thicket is fairly large, tall and in direct line with Huan. There is somewhat of a small path on the right side leading past it to the water. On the right side of the path is a very large rock formation. Beren stops his horse, and the others follow his lead. They tie the horses to trees. Beren has his spear; Thingol draws his sword, as does Mablung; and Beleg unsheathes his long knife. They walk quickly back to Huan. They stop beside him and talk in whispers.

Thingol

Where'd he go?

Beren

He's in that thicket in front of us

where Huan looks. Let's get as

close as we can to him.

They slowly creep down the hill until they're only a couple yards from the thicket and stop near the path. There is a large fallen log that gives them some coverage as they sit with their backs to it taking counsel.

Mablung

Do you have a plan?

Beren

Actually, yes; but I'm open to any suggestions if you don't like it.

Beleg

Let's hear yours first.

Beren

Are you sure? The plan counts

greatly on your speed and especially your accuracy, Mr.

Strongbow. It looks like you're

going to be about twenty-five yards

from your target.

Beleg

No pressure there. Sure! What's the

plan?

Beren

I want you and Mablung to get to

that cluster of large rocks.

Beren points.

Do you see how the rocks are sort

of staggered? The ones on the right

side are higher than those on the

left, perfect for the two of you. I

need you comfortable, yet hidden,

in the middle so you can get a

clear shot into the path.

Mablung

Why shouldn't he just get as close

as he can?

Beren

Because, that's where you're going

to be?

Mablung

Me? I don't understand. I'm not a

bowman.

Beren draws Angrist and hands it to Mablung.

Beren

Here. It lost a couple inches in

Angband, but I had the smithies put

another point on it and told them

to get it and the edge sharp as

possible. You see: Beleg's going to

shoot two arrows as fast and

accurate as he can; the first

through his head; the second

through the heart. Even if the

first arrow goes in one ear and out

the other, Carcharoth will not

instantly drop dead, because of the

power of the Silmaril inside him.

Therefore, you must be as close to

him as you can. After the first

arrow hits, you jump out with

Angrist. The accuracy I spoke of, Beleg, is not to slay your friend;

but as quick as possible, I need

that shot through the heart.

Thereafter, if you think you can

get another one or two arrows into

him, do it. When you get to him,

Mablung, shred him with Angrist. Go

for the throat first.

Beleg

Don't worry, Mab, my friend. You'll

just hear the arrows whistling by.

Mablung

I'm not worried; just don't want

one whistling through me.

Beren

Go back up the hill and then

through the woods to come up from

behind them so Carcharoth won't see

you.

Thingol

What do you want me to do?

Beren

You and I are going to be the bait.

When Mablung and Beleg get into

position and give us a signal,

we're going to take a stroll down

the path to draw him out.

Mablung

My King, would you like to trade

me?

Thingol

No, that's alright. You're faster

than I am, thank goodness.

Beren

Anyone else got a better plan?

They look at each other, but nobody says anything.

Beren

Then let's do it.

The hidden Carcharoth watches Mablung and Beleg sneak over the hill and into the woods. Beren speaks with Thingol, who is closer to the path, waiting for them to get into position. As they speak they are unaware that Huan is slipping slowly away.

Beren

If we get the Silmaril, what are

you going to do with it? Surely

you're not thinking of keeping it;

the sons of Fëanor will lay your

kingdom in ruin and fight you to

the death for it, for the Oath

won't allow them to just let you

keep it.

Thingol

I would eventually give it to them,

after keeping it for little while.

I consider you fortunate, for I

would be happy to just see and hold

one. More than anything, I would

love to see Lúthien wear it. I'm

sure it would be an indescribable

vision of beauty; nothing short of

the beauty of Valinor.

Beren

Tell me honestly, why did you send

me on the Quest?

Thingol

Do you not know?

Beren

I have a fairly good idea, and it

isn't just to see or hold it, or

have Lúthien wear it for a while.

For some reason, I got this sinking suspicion that you would rather

have me dead than be with Lúthien.

Thingol

I wouldn't say dead, but I did want

you to go away. I mean: my daughter

and you fall in love. At first I

believed it was merely lust that

kept you with her. I could've had

you slain, but I'm not a murderer.

I just wanted you to go away and

never return. So, I came up with

the Quest of the Silmaril; in

haste, I may add, and thus putting

my kingdom under the Curse of

Mandos. Nonetheless, I thought the

end would be one of two: that you

would die in the attempt or give

up; never to be seen in Doriath

again.

Huan has crept into the thicket approaching Carcharoth, who sees him coming.

Beren

That was mighty clever; deceptive,

but clever. What would you have

done if I walked up to your throne

and handed it to you?

Thingol

I don't know, and I'm glad I don't

have to find out. In all honesty,

as you asked: I'm sorry about your

hand, but I am glad that you

survived, and that you took care of

Lúthien, of course.

Beren

I believe she took care of me more

than I did of her.

Thingol

Nonetheless, you brought her back

to me. For that, I owe you much. It

was ironic that I sent you away to

teach you a lesson. Instead, you

taught me many. Since you and

Lúthien have returned, it has

become a different world to me; one

I truly believe is better. And for

that, I thank you.

Beren smiles at Thingol. He then looks toward the rocks, but Thingol looks for Huan, who is now also hidden by the thicket and nearly upon Carcharoth.

Beren

They should be getting there within

the next minute or two.

Thingol

Where is Huan? He didn't follow the

other two, did he?

Thingol begins to stand looking toward the rocks. As he does, Carcharoth howls, leaps high into the air and starts coming down toward Thingol, who freezes from the sight of the huge wolf. Beren yells and shoves Thingol away.

Beren

Thingol!

Beren holds his spear up toward the falling Carcharoth, who knocks the spear aside, falls on Beren and bites viciously into his breast. Raiment and flesh are ripped away. Then Huan leaps onto the back of the wolf tumbling off Beren. Bitterly fighting they both roll away from Beren.

Thingol

Beren!

Howls, snarls and growls fill the air, as do voices of fleeing birds and beast. The ground shakes and rocks and boulders from the Fall splash into the river. Rotting limbs fall from trees onto the ground or into the water. Still, hound and wolf are locked in battle. Heedlessly, Thingol crawls to Beren. He starts weeping when he sees how badly Beren is hurt and bleeding.

Thingol

Oh, no, Beren!

Blood runs freely from his breast; his shirt is soaked. Thingol sits beside him, lifts him up to holds him and places his hand over the wound, but blood still runs freely. Thingol gently rocks him as tears stream down his face. Huan and Carcharoth have fought their way back into the thicket. Mablung and Beleg run to Thingol with weapons in hand. When they realize what's happened, Mablung and Beleg drop their weapons and weep as they come to them.

Beleg

No, no, no!

Thingol looks up helplessly at them. Seeing their King's tears makes them weep even more.

Thingol

I don't know what to do!

Mablung and Beleg kneel beside them. Thingol lays Beren in his lap. Mablung picks Angrist up from the ground, cuts off a piece of his shirt and presses it to Beren's breast to try to stop the bleeding; but to no avail. The three's weeping is unstoppable, as is Beren's bleeding. Then the loud rumbling stops. There's some rustling in the thicket, and the three turn toward the noise. Then Carcharoth walks slowly from it toward the hunters; his head is down, his eyes look hatefully at them, and his lips snarl. Mesmerized by his eyes, the hunters don't move. He comes about five feet from them. Mablung grips Angrist tighter. However, Carcharoth, while still glaring, drops dead. There's another rustle in the thicket; Huan limps out. His eyes look sad. He comes to Beren and lies down beside him. Then, to the other three's surprise, he speaks to the barely conscious Beren.

Huan

My dear friend, Beren. Hmm. You

know, I had never used that word

until I met you and Lúthien. I

followed Celegorm for more than

four-hundred-and-fifty years; I

never spoke to him and never

considered him a friend. In my mind

he was merely my master. The two of

you treated me better in the past

few years than he ever did. For

that, I thank you.

Thingol, with tears in his eyes, looks compassionately at Huan as he looks at Carcharoth.

I am sorry about rushing in and

causing Carcharoth to charge. If I

had waited, maybe the hunt wouldn't

have turned out this way, and we

both might be in better condition.

But my hope was that none of you

would have had to deal with him,

even if I were to perish.

Beren nods in disagreement, but cannot speak.

I don't know if hounds like me go

to the Halls of Mandos or if

there's a heaven for us; or maybe

we just die and that's the end.

Therefore, it may be that I shall

never again see you or Lúthien.

Before I go, however, I want to let

you know that the two of you taught

me more than just friendship, but

what true love really is – and I

truly love the both of you.

Beren puts his hand on Huan's head. In pain and teary-eyed, he smiles.

Farewell, my friend.

Huan closes his eyes, and dies. Beren also closes his

eyes and gently rubs Huan's head. The other three continue weeping.

Thingol

If he does go to the Halls of

Mandos, he deserves to return to

Eldamar. Or if there's a heaven for

hounds, he ought to be seated on

his own throne.

Beren stops rubbing Huan's head. Thingol realizes Beren is motionless and that he has died.

Thingol

Beren!

Thingol gives him a small shake.

Beren!

Thingol again hugs Beren.

Farewell, my son… my friend.

Mablung walks to Carcharoth.

Mablung

Curse you, you evil, baseborn hound

of hell.

He then kicks him in the head with all his might. He then takes Angrist and rips open his belly. As Mablung carves, there comes a dull light from the incision, which also emits an odor of burnt flesh; he holds his breath and squints. As he finishes cutting, the gash opens wider and exposes Beren's dead hand still tightly holding the Silmaril. Mablung carefully reaches for the hand. As he touches the hand, it disappears leaving the Silmaril shining brightly. He jerks his hand back and looks at Thingol and Beleg. He reaches again and quickly grabs the Silmaril and puts it in Beren's hand. The jewel arouses Beren; he awakens and offers it to Thingol.

Beren

For the hand of your daughter, my

King, I give you this treasure for

yours. Now is the Quest achieved

and my doom fulfilled.

He again falls motionless.

Beleg

Come, Mablung. Let us make a bier.

Thingol

Make it large enough to carry them

both.

They leave to construct it.

LATER THAT DAY.

The horses have been brought to where Beren and Huan died. Sitting on his horse and with tears still falling, Thingol watches as Mablung and Beleg gently set Huan next to Beren on the bier, which has been secured to Thingol's horse. They place Huan's head onto Beren's chest. Mablung then walks to Carcharoth and again kicks his head.

Mablung

Stupid, worthless beast!

Then he and Beleg mount their horses, and they begin the slow walk back to Menegroth.

THORONDOR'S EERIE IN CRISSAEGRIM

Thorondor weeps.

HIRILORN. NIGHT.

Lúthien and Melian sit at the table. There are two guards and five nightingales at the base of Hirilorn, along with several sitting in the branches. Lúthien watches out the window, as Melian has her head bowed.

Lúthien

Something is wrong. They should

have returned by now.

Melian raises her head with a face of sorrow.

You know something; do you not,

Mother? I see the shadow crossing

your face.

Melian

You have shown yourself the

abilities you hold within;

strength, foresight, power. But the

wise Elf knows when to use them.

In agreement, Lúthien nods her head and again looks out the window. She sees the riders coming slowly. Mablung and Beleg hold torches. She climbs down the ladder and runs toward them; one guard follows, as the other remains to assist Melian down. Then they also run toward the riders. As Lúthien approaches them, she doesn't see Beren or Huan. But as she gets closer, she sees the bier and the hunters' tear-filled eyes, and begins weeping.

Lúthien

No!

The riders' tears again start flowing. They dismount. Lúthien runs to Beren and hugs and kisses him. She caresses his face, and to their amazement Beren opens his eyes.

Beren, go not beyond the Halls of

Mandos! Wait for me there so I can

see you just one more time. Please,

wait!

She again hugs and kisses him. Mablung and Beleg stand beside Lúthien, who rocks Beren in her arms and whispers.

Wait for me. Please.

Melian now holds Thingol, standing with his head on her shoulder and weeping. He finally gets his composure and looks into Melian's eyes.

Thingol

I don't even know how to tell her

"I'm sorry".

Melian

This is not your fault.

Thingol

Is it not? Was it not I who

requested the Silmaril? Could this

not have all been avoided if it

were not for my fears and

prejudices? He would still be alive

if not for me.

Melian

He would have gone with you to any

end. His doom was meant to take

place today at the river. You have

nothing to do with his fate. Your

daughter puts no blame on you,

neither should you.

Thingol

How can she not?

Melian

You need to go to her.

They look at Lúthien and Beren, still gently rocking. Thingol walks up behind Lúthien and kneels down to her.

Thingol

Lúthien?

Lúthien

Oh, Father!

She places her head on his breast while still holding Beren. They weep together.

Thingol

I am so sorry, Lúthien; so sorry.

GLADE OF NELDORETH. DUSK.

On the hillside where Beren first saw Lúthien, she lies herself down facing the sunset. Four nightingales sit beside her. She looks last at the sunset and sees Thorondor in the distance skies. She closes her eyes.

HALLS OF THINGOL.

Thingol and Melian sit on their thrones. There are about ten Elves in the Hall and two guards behind them. At the moment Lúthien closes her eyes, they look at each other and know their daughter has died. They weep. Thingol turns to a guard.

Thingol

Please send someone to bring back

the body of my daughter.

IN THE SKY

Thorondor sees Lúthien as he flies. Snow begins to fall, and Thorondor screeches and begins to weep.

Thorondor

Farewell, Lady Lúthien, most fair

of the Children of the World;

farewell.

HALLS OF MANDOS

Lúthien walks through a well-lighted hall. At the end is a door, which she walks through into a chamber and sees sitting on a huge throne an Elf-like god-of-a-creature the size of a giant. She is not afraid. He is dressed all in black, including a long black cloak. He holds a long, shiny black staff. She walks to him. The room is a "nothingness" and no walls can be seen. All around them are colors that continuously change; including the floor and ceiling.

Mandos

Well met, Lúthien Tinúviel. I am

Mandos. Welcome to my Halls. I have

been waiting for you.

Lúthien

Well met. I often wondered if

Mandos knew the time when someone

would arrive in his Halls.

Mandos

Not accurately, as for the hour or

minute they will walk though the

Halls to me. I can, however,

usually guess within the week.

Ilúvatar, of course, knows the

exact second. Come with me.

However, I knew _your_ arrival. There

is someone else who's been waiting

for you.

Lúthien

Beren is here?

Mandos

Yes. As you wished him to tarry

here, he has done so. But I do not understand why? In fact, there are

a couple things I do not

understand. One is: how does

Ilúvatar's fairest of all children

give up her life over a person who

isn't even of her race. Another is:

why would you wish Beren to wait

here? I have no power to withhold

the spirits of Men who are dead

within the confines of the world,

after their time of waiting; nor

can I change the fates of the

Children of Ilúvatar. Is seeing him

once more so important?

Lúthien

I would die a thousand deaths to

see Beren son of Barahir just one

more time. If you have watched his

life, then you would know his heart

is pure; he loved his parents and

stood by his father after his

mother's departure; he never

thought of himself, always thought

of others; and he was so kind that

all birds and beasts loved him, and

were his true friends.

Mandos

I doubt not his character. It is

you whom I question.

Lúthien

I know you are aware of the Enemy

whom Elves and Men on Middle-earth

are against. The two kindreds

created by Ilúvatar, who were

initially estranged, have

collaborated against the terrible

evil of Morgoth. I cannot believe

that the Valar have allowed him to

exist in the same world as

Ilúvatar's Children. It is Morgoth

who is responsible for all the

world's evils; not the Silmarils,

not the sons of Fëanor. It was

Morgoth who committed the first

murder. Now Elves and Men are

pitted against a foe that the two

races will never conquer. They need

the Valar's help.

Mandos

What if I were to offer you the

opportunity to speak to the Valar

on behalf of Elves and Men? Would

you give up your only chance to see

Beren one last time?

Lúthien

That would be the one reason that I

would forsake Beren; to stand

before the Valar and request that

they intervene for the sake of the

two kindreds. If they don't, they

will soon receive another plea: a

plea from Aulë's Dwarves.

Mandos sees Lúthien weeping and her tears falling to the ground. His face now expresses pity.

Mandos

So you would give up your only

chance to see Beren to save the

peoples of Middle-earth?

Lúthien

Yes, of course.

Mandos

Would you then give up a lifetime

with Beren?

Lúthien

Yes, without a second thought.

Mandos

That is an amazing sacrifice. What

do you think Beren would say?

Lúthien

If you asked him these questions,

I am sure he would give you the

same answers; because we know that

if we cannot speak to the Valar for

the Children of Ilúvatar, someday

there will be another Elf or Man

who will risk all he loves and his

very own life to make this same

request. Beren's heart and mine are

as one.

Mandos

I must say: Beren would say the

same; and he did answer these

questions the same way you did.

However, he nor you will have the opportunity to ask for the

intervention of the Valar.

Lúthien falls to her knees with her head bowed, and her tears fall upon his feet. She looks up to him.

Lúthien

Even in death fair exists not.

Beren's life and mine were also not

fair. We had so much joy taken away

so quickly. Please, let none again

suffer our fates. Look at the world

not from Valinor but from those who

live in Middle-earth; those who

seek joy while a monster attacks at unawares. See all the children who

have lost their lives in a useless

war against a ruthless opponent.

See the mothers of Elves and Men

who cry for their fallen or lost

children.

She again bows her head and the tears still drop on his feet. Mandos sheds a tear.

If I may, I wish to now leave your

Halls. I wish to suffer no more.

Mandos

Of course. However, I have one more

item to consider regarding your

fate and that of Beren's. Therefore,

please wait here; and while I'm

away…

Beren appears next to her.

Lúthien

Beren?

Beren

Lúthien Tinúviel.

They hug, kiss and hold each other as tears of joy fall.

Mandos

Before I leave, I must say that

Allfather Ilúvatar gave his fairest

a heart even beautiful than what's

on the outside and the right male

for her, even though he comes not

from her race.

While Beren and Lúthien are looking at Mandos, he disappears.

LATER

Beren and Lúthien still hold each other when Mandos reappears. He walks to them.

Mandos

I have been to Taniquetil to visit

Manwë, who seeks counsel in his

innermost thought, where the will

of Ilúvatar is revealed. Manwë said

Ilúvatar gives Lúthien two choices.

The first is: because of your labors

and sorrow, you should be released

from me, and go to Valinor, there to

dwell until the world's end among

the Valar, forgetting all griefs that

your life has known. There Beren

cannot come. For it is not permitted

to the Valar to withhold Death from

him, which is the Gift of Ilúvatar to

Men. The second choice is…

CLOSING MONTAGE

TOL GALEN. DAY.

[While Narrator speaks] Thorondor screeches as he flies near Tol Galen. From his eyes are seen Beren and Luthien as they walk in Tol Galen along the banks of the River Adurant; several nightingales trail them. He continues looking at them for a while and then flies quickly over Beleriand. Sites seen as he flies: Menegroth with Thingol, wearing the Silmaril around his neck, and Melian talking to a couple Elves guarding the Gates; Caverns of Narog, also a couple Elves guarding its Gates speaking with Orodreth; a colony of Elves and Men at the sea bordering at Middle-earth's west coast; Minas Tirith and King Felagund's stone; and the smoking Thangorodrim and Angband's black gates. Thorondor then flies to Crissaegrim and perches on an eerie. [At "The End" Thorondor lands and holds his head high, but a single tear falls from his eye as he looks toward Gondolin's green jewel-like lights.]

Narrator

Lúthien chose Ilúvatar's second

choice: to return to Middle-earth,

and with her take Beren, there to

dwell again, but without certitude

of life or joy. Then she would

become mortal, and subject to a second death, even as he; and

before long she would leave the

world for ever, and her beauty

become only a memory in song. Thus

she forsook the Blessed Realm, and

put aside all claim to kinship with

those that dwell there; and

whatever grief might lie in wait,

the fates of Beren and Lúthien

might be joined. Upon their return

to Menegroth, Melian saw Lúthien's

doom in her daughter's eyes and

turned away; for she knew that a

parting beyond the end of the world

had come between them, and no grief

of loss has been heavier than that

of Melian the Maia in that hour.

After Lúthien released the bonds of

Thingol's winter with a touch of

her hand, she and Beren went forth

to Ossiriand and dwelt on the green

isle of Tol Galen in the River

Adurant. Shortly thereafter Lúthien

gave birth to their only child; a

son, Dior Aranel, who was known as

Dior Eluchil, which is Thingol's

Heir. No mortal Man spoke ever

again with Beren. And so it was

that alone of the Eldalië Lúthien

has died indeed, and with Beren

left the world long ago. Yet in her

choice the Two Kindreds have been

joined; and she is the forerunner

of many whom the Eldar see yet,

though all the world is changed,

the likeness of Lúthien the

beloved, whom they have lost. And

none saw Beren and Lúthien leave

the world, or marked where at last

their bodies lay.

Thorondor screeches one last time.

Superimpose.

THE END

190


End file.
